MLP: La Carga de los Jinetes
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: Cuando rompí el quinto sello escuche al quinto ser viviente que me dijo VEN, y vi un caballo armado y quien montaba sobre el portaba una armadura mas negra que la misma oscuridad y seria el encargado de arrebatar la esperanza y llevar la desesperación a toda la creación.
1. PROLOGO

_NOTA: este prologo al menos el inicio esta basada un poco en el prologo del señor de los anillos, por que la voz narradora me la imagine como la de la elfa del principio._

"_Puedo escucharlo…una voz susurrante en la oscuridad…que me dice: se rompió el quinto sello, eh escuchado al quinto ser viviente que me dijo ven y mira, vi a un caballo armado el que montaba sobre el llevaba una armadura negra como el ébano y seria el encargado de quitar la esperanza llevando la desesperación a toda la creación"._

_**MLP: La Carga de los Jinetes**_

"_En el comienzo del tiempo el padre de la creación le otorgo un reino brillante a los ángeles y a aquellos que obraran bien en vida, junto con un oscuro y podrido dominio para los demonio y las almas de los pecadores, y cientos de mundos para los mortales de muchas especies, formas y tamaños…dejando lista la creación el "Creador" se retiro a querer descansar por un tiempo indefinido dejando a cargo a quien creyó su fiel sirviente…pero con el pasar de los años este bello ángel general corrompió su corazón al sentirse superior a los demás y que al retirarse el Creador él debía ser el único regente y soberano del universo"._

Se veía en algún lugar con el cielo tan rojo como la sangre misma y brillando tan intenso como el fuego colosales hordas de seres horribles contra otros paladines de dorada armadura peleando valientemente pero cayendo ante tales hordas donde solo la muerte quedaba detrás.

"_Este ser cuyo nombre era motivo de temor libero las hordas del infierno, corrompió a otros ángeles y comenzó a arrasar mundo por mundo, dándoles una única elección ¿servir al cielo o gobernar en el infierno? Los que se negaban no verían la luz de otro día, y por mucho tiempo los cimientos del universo se vieron amenazados, mundo por mundo cayeron en la oscuridad de la garra de sus ejercitos, pero no todo estaba acabado"._

"_Los últimos arcángeles reunieron lo que les quedaba de fuerzas y decidieron marchar contra las fuerzas de Luzbel con la intención de parar su podrida campaña de una vez y para siempre"._

En una amplia tierra donde por un lado se veían ejércitos oscuros y siniestros que hiban en carrera por millares contra otro donde había ángeles con lanzas, en el frente, unos montados en enormes grifos con armadura y otros en el aire.

-LISTOS PARA DISPARAR- muchos de los ángeles a esta señal apuntaron sus grandes lanzas a las hordas –**FUEGO**- en una lluvia de incandescentes luces disparadas por el ejercito celestial pero no eran suficientes para diezmar o si quiera frenar las grandes hordas que iban contra ellos y antes de darse cuenta ambos ejércitos estaban entrelazados en un fiero combate uno por del dominio de toda la creación y otro por proteger la misma cuando una explosión diezmo las fuerzas Celestiales llamando la atención de los arcángeles que estaban peleando y ahí salió un ser de alas negras con armadura siniestra y un enorme tridente.

"_Pero "el" demostraría por que era el ángel mas cercano a al Padre de la Creacion"._

El ser alado alzo su tridente y dejando caer la punta con fuerza en la tierra provoco un poderoso terremoto y una honda de energía que arrojaba a todos ángeles y demonios despedidos con fuerza, una brillante energía que emanaba de las cuchillas del tridente disparando rayos que explotaban de manera colosal arrasando con rocas, montañas carne y hueso.

"_El Creador había decidido retirarse para dejar el universo en sus propias manos y el libre albedrio de todas las criaturas, pero cuando su "leal" sirviente y sus retorcidas ambiciones amenazaban los cimientos de la creación el Creador se vio forzado a volver"._

El cielo rojo se partió en un enorme agujero del cual salía una gran y cálida luz blanca que se podía sentir una sensación de paz, muchos ángeles que estaban derribados por sus heridas vieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a sanar al ver esto se arrodillaron inmediatamente, se vio en la luz la silueta de un ser y 7 objetos que giraban a su alrededor los cuales descendieron un poco en fila, eran 7 extraños sellos, uno comenzó a abrirse, después un segundo, y un tercero, el ángel negro como si sintiera que eso fuese algo malo envió un fuerte rayo que destruyo dos de los sellos aun sin abrir y arrojo uno de ellos al suelo pero 4 ya estaban abiertos.

"_Para proteger el universo de todo gran poder sin control el Creador hizo 7 sellos que se romperían eligiendo a un fuerte y leal guerrero otorgándole grandes poderes y un leal corcel de poderes inimaginables, angeles y demonios sabian lo que eran esos sellos y aunque se destruyeron dos 4 se abrieron"._

Y entre aquel campo de batalla se alzaron en diferentes puntos 4 pilares de luz que viajaban por el cielo como veloces cometas hasta que se alinearon y cayeron juntas entre ambos ejércitos con una enorme nube de polvo delante de Luzbel y sus legiones, cuando comenzó a disiparse el humo se escuchaban los relinchidos de unos caballos y el avanzar de sus cascos apareciendo 4 jinetes.

"_Entonces aparecieron…4 enormes ceméntales mas demonios que caballos, que dejaban grandes pisadas donde jamás la hierba volvería a crecer, con sus 4 jinetes, Victoria, Guerra, Hambruna y Muerte, las legiones sufrirían en carne propia un horror mayor al que propiciaron"._

Los 4 jinetes estaban varados sobre una roca en compañía de sus 4 caballos y a sus pies una masacre inimaginable de miles de cuerpos todos de demonios dispersados por el campo.

"_El traidor y sus ejércitos fueron derrotados…el y sus lugartenientes los ángeles caídos, 200 ángeles fueron sellados en una prisión de roca y cristal, confinados a la eterna vigilancia por los arcángeles en el Edén, el Creador decreto que para evitar esta desgracia dejo a los caballos de los jinetes a cargo de los niveles inferiores del inframundo donde el mal es mas fuerte pero vigilando la salida a otros mundos y la tarea de recolectar las almas en pena para que no cayeran en manos de los demonios, los jinetes quedarían a cargo del limbo, la línea entre el cielo y el Infierno nadie entraba o salía, pero había algo mas…el quinto sello"._

"_Este sello había quedado a media apertura que no se podía revertir así que se declaro que cuando surgiera un corcel tan fuerte como las primeras pesadillas el sello elegiría a un guerrero para ser su jinete, su nombre seria "Desesperacion" encargado de llevar la misma alas criaturas del firmamento"._

"_El sello se llevo en la ciudad blanca del Eden y ahí duro por milenios casi en el olvido eterno…por 50,000 años el universo tenia la paz que tanto añoraba, las criaturas de los distintos mundos viven sin saber nada de la antigua guerra, seres como el hombre en su patética realidad que han olvidado a Dios y que poco a poco destruyen su mundo…pero en otro mundo muy a lo lejos un acontecimiento se llevaba a cabo pues la guerra estaba en la sangre de todo ser viviente"._

En algún lugar donde había esparcidos varios tipos de caballos pequeños con armaduras distintas, unos con alas, unos con cuernos y otros sin nada de eso y también enormes dragones, una fortaleza colosal flotando en el cielo, el escenario de una épica batalla donde a lo lejos se presencio el resplandor de una explosión, en aquel lugar había un poni negro con un cuerno de acero con forma de sable, un armadura dañada y algunas heridas, abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver solo para apreciar a un extraño caballo blanco de alas y cuerno, crin multicolor pero terriblemente dañada.

**-dd…Dark…hijo mio…estas…bien- **dijo aquel caballo desplomándose en el suelo para dejar de moverse.

**-¿mamá?...mamá por favor…levántate…levántate mamá por favor- **dijo aquel poni tratando de moverse para llegar a ella pero ahí un enorme dragón con aspecto que se podría decir el de un demonio apareció pisándola como una basura y el poni solo vio con desesperación e impotencia.

-**patético…sacrificarse por un hijo ¿valía la pena?-**

**ccc…claro que…que lo vll…valía…es por…eso que tu…nunca ganaras…no mientras haya alguien…a quien le importen otr…-** aquel dragón levanto su pata para darle otro pisotón a la poni, aquel dragón miro siniestramente al poni que quería llegar con su madre riéndose de la impotencia de este y su mirada perpleja.

"_Un mundo donde el hombre no existe, un mundo mágico y maravilloso donde habitaban toda clase de criaturas mágicas y una raza de pequeños caballos llamados ponys, en una guerra contra dragones y su retorcido líder Infernus"_

**-¿Qué se siente niño?...¿ir perdiendo todo delante de tus ojos?-** la mirada del pony de estar impactada comenzó a fruncir el seño brillándole los ojos apretando los dientes en un nuevo gesto de ira y en ves de gritar dejo salir un fuerte rugido al aire con un pilar de energía rojinegra elevarse hasta el cielo donde en lo mas alto parecía haberse abierto una especie de portal.

En algún lugar, en un colosal muro de roca que tenia incustadas en sus paredes cientos de esferas de cristal con extraños seres en su interior, por fuera de ese lugar muy por encima una ciudad blanca y dorada con bellos jardines hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y en un monumento en la puntaba estaba el quinto sello, recargado debajo del monumento había un tipo cualquiera de blancas vestimentas y unas alas tan blancas como su ropa se encontraba leyendo cuando un ruido llamo su atención, asomándose al cielo observo una mancha negra en lo alto cuando una energía cayo explosivamente destruyendo aquel monumento y arrojando al angel pero algo quedo flotando, el quinto sello estaba formando sus puzzle hasta que termino por abrirse.

Acto seguido una fuerte explosión sacudió los cimientes de aquel lugar, un grupo de angeles bajaron armados hasta los dientes a la zona de la prisión, donde curiosamente las esferas estaban intactas incluyendo la del ángel traidor principal.

**-no entiendo…¿Qué fue esa explosión entonces?-** indago uno de ellos.

**-RAPIDO POR AQUÍ**- a la alerta de uno de ellos llegaron a donde había uno de sus miembros tirado en el suelo mal herido –**rápido, traigan ayuda-**

**-oh no…-** uno de los presentes exclamo algo que lo tenia paralizado en miedo que incluso tiro su espada como si las fuerzas de sus brazos hubiesen fallado pues contemplo una de las prisiones destruida sin su cautivo dentro –**gran señor por favor cualquiera menos el…-**

"_A llegado el momento…un nuevo guerrero surgirá, un manto tan negro como la oscuridad se tendía sobre las estrellas, y el hermoso mundo de los ponys seria el primero en presenciar el inicio del fin pues un horror como ninguno estaba ya muy cercas de ellos, ese mundo seria el primero sentir en carne propia…la desesperación"._

_**PROXIMAMENTE: My Little Pony: La Carga de los Jinetes…continuación de Una Antigua Corona**_

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** esto es para saber si en verdad quieren tener esta historia o ya dejamos a Dark Ligthing en paz, por que esta historia es un "próximamente" por qué la historia mas reciente que estoy haciendo la "Un Padre Poco Asombroso" será corta, a lo mucho otro 3 capítulos mas, y esta también será corta quizás máximo 10 capítulos o eso espero tampoco quiero aburrirlos con una historia muy larga otra vez ni yo me quiero cansar, ustedes digan si se hace o no se hace.

PD: el aspecto de los jinetes que apareceram esta basado en el del juego de Darksiders, primero por que me encanta ese juego y estoy ansioso esperando el 2, segunda por que su aspecto tiene todo lo que busco guerreros maestros, ejércitos de un solo hombre.

PD2: para los que no saben, se esta haciendo una película de My Little Dashie, yo en mi canal MexicanTops hice un video doblando el tráiler y lanzando una convocatoria para un fan-doblaje pero ahora soy encargado del doblaje OFICIAL, por lo que busco voces, si quieren entrar vean los dos siguientes videos en el orden en que están.

1: www. youtube watch? v= CURD4nfgJY8

2: www. youtube watch? v= YjU7wQUv0Q4


	2. Cap 1: Un Nuevo Inicio

NOTA DEL AUTOR: hola, espero que estén todos muy bien por que yo estoy MUY feliz de volver en esta historia secuela de Una Antigua Corona, déjenme decirles que esta secuela ah sido posible gracias a ustedes que me apoyaron en la anterior, y bueno como saben esta historia no será muy larga como la otra no obstante tendrá misterio, sorpresas (una en este primer capitulo), romances, tragedias y demás, primero que nada cuando vean este capitulo notaran que va un poco rápido pues es para dar a entender como es la vida actual de los personajes antes del verdadero misterio y la llegada del quinto jinete que ese ya no es un misterio pero si su identidad y nombre, gracias una vez mas, y cooomenzamos.

Cap 1: Un Nuevo Inicio.

En algún lujar que quizás solo creeríamos en nuestras mentes de nuestra imaginación, de nuestros mas profundos y bellos sueños a las mas terribles de nuestras pesadillas pues el sol estaba oculto por una mortaja de oscuras nubes sobre un plano donde ocurría un duelo épico, una guerra entre seres equinos de diferentes formas, tamaños y habilidades contra grandes legiones de dragones donde a lo lejos se vio una gran explosión de la cual salió un dragón rojo de aspecto demoniaco y entre el humo luego un enorme caballo negro con las patas ardientes en ascuas rojas y en su crin brazas rojas pero no mas que el brillo carmesí de sus ojos, unas marcas a lo largo de su cuello y una marca en su costado del mismo brillante color, con unas enormes alas tipo murciélago pero mas resaltante era el cuerno que salía de su frente pues era de acero como una gran espada.

Este caballo rugiendo en ves de relinchar echo carrera contra el dragón y extendiendo sus alas lo envistió con gran fuerza pese a ser el dragón mucho mas grande que el, el caballo en su vuelo alcanzo al dragón sujetándolo con una especie de garra formada por su crin que se unía y estiraba en una nueva extremidad pero entonces el dragón le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola separándose del caballo mientras ambos caían a tierra firme mirándose desafiantemente pero el corcel gruñendo mostrando colmillos en lugar de dientes normales, aquel dragón en sus enormes garras al juntarlas formo una esfera de energía y fuego color azul disparando un haz de energía con cabeza de dragón oriental a la vez que el caballo en la punta de su cuerno salió un haz de color rojo que el chocar una energía con la otra estas alzaron un gran pilar de llamas ardientes para después el dragón salir volando por encima de la llamarada solo para ser ahí atrapado por el corcel que con sus fauces sujetaba un ala y con la crin la otra, el dragon solo veía aquellos ojos brillantes ebrios de sangre.

Pero en otro lugar mucho mas lejos de ahí en las travesías del infinito las imágenes del corcel y su mirada carmesís se repetían una y otra vez a la vez de su rugido retumbante en la mente de un ser que después de un momento abrió los ojos que al igual que el caballo irradiaban aquella aterradora luz y por encima de el pero muy por encima se encontraba una ciudad blanca y dorada donde un estruendo sacudió sus pisos y paredes, el escandalo fue tal que alerto a sus habitantes que eran seres bípedos con grandes alas emplumadas de color blanco como las nubes del cielo o la nieve de las altas montañas llegando por decenas a un lugar oscuro que albergaba esferas de cristal que en su interior tenían a extraños seres.

**-¿Qué paso?...no puede ser…gran señor cualquiera menos el**- dijo uno de esos seres al ver una esfera rota en pedazos sin su cautivo dentro.

**-¿será posible?...justo cuando se rompe el quinto sello…¿crees que el sea el elegido?**- indago uno de ellos.

**-no lo se…el señor sabe por que hace las cosas pero no planeo arriesgarme, avisa a los jinetes en el limbo que empiecen las búsqueda y que se rompió el quinto sello…y díganles que es posible que "el" sea el quinto pero que investigaremos…-**

**-amm señor…si ese fuese el caso de que "el" sea el quinto jinete…¿Quién es y donde esta el caballo elegido?-**

Tema de entrada: www. youtube watch? v=B_ pvgoGn _ 70 RECUERDEN PEGAR EL ENLACE.

3 años después:

En un campo donde la noche en su cobijo de estrellas estaba por encima de todo el viento comenzó a soplar por un enorme huerto de manzanas en el cual había una enorme granja que tenia de vecina a una pequeña aldea donde muchos ponys estaban saliendo de sus casas a observar al orizonte que fue cuando una línea dorada salía por el borde de las colinas a lo lejos empezando al alzarse el sol con su luz cálida y dorada la cual empezó a recorrer los campos hasta tocar a los muchos ponys pero mas aun comenzando a iluminar a una gigantesca montaña flotante pero era mas bien una gran ciudad donde el Sol también comenzó a iluminarla pasando de los niveles bajos a los mas altos, en un nivel entro por la ventana de una pony unicornio color morada que al sentir el calor se levanto aun adormecida pero con aquella amplia sonrisa y en litera encima de ella había otra unicornio color azul cielo y crin blanca.

Hasta llegando a la cumbre de aquella enorme ciudad que la luz comenzó a rebelar a un ser, el caballo negro de antes pero en ese momento que el fuego en sus patas y crin se había apagado al igual que la luz de su cuerpo apagada por el momento, con una mirada apacible y tranquila con su cuerno brillando al rojo vivo como hierro incandescente cuando un viento suave acaricio su rostro en esa fresca mañana causándole una sonrisa para luego mirar al sol que ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo.

"_si alguien te dijera que no eres quien tu crees y lo que crees que eras…¿Cómo te lo tomarías?...y si alguien te dijera que de repente serias un rey ¿Cuál seria tu reacción?...algo que me ah llevado a preguntarme es si ¿existe el destino? ¿o el libre albedrio?...si eso fuera…¿habría sido mi destino volverme rey? ¿o habría tenido la capacidad de negar ese cargo?...a la hora de gobernar un imperio corrupto y decadente, o desafiar a los hados en un intento de enfrentarse al destino ¿Qué debía elegir un rey? ¿hay realmente elección alguna?"_

"_3 años han pasado ya desde la guerra y la destrucción de Infernus y sus ejércitos, 3 años de la muerte de la princesa Celestia mi…mi verdadera madre…y 3 años desde que Rainbow Dash se volvió inmortal por regalo de mi madre"_

Dark entro a su castillo por la ventana donde en una habitación lujosa al centro había una gran cama redonda y parecía haber algo ahí cubierto usando su magia para destaparlo rebelo a una alicornio con una crin muy peculiar pues era brillante como gemas preciosas atenuando sus colores en arcoíris, Dark se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despertarla.

**-buenos días mi bella arcoíris**- comento con una mirada profunda.

**-y buenos días a ti mi corcel de la noche**- le regreso la mirada despertando despacio y luego juntos darse un beso.

-**otro día mas de rutina, vallamos a desayunar para que Blue me llegue con otra media tonelada de pergaminos que firmar**- comento acercándose a un tocador con un gran espejo donde podía ver su reflejo pero con extrañez como si dudara de si ese que veía era el, pero luego con su magia tomo una corona de oro y plata con motivos de dragon.

**-y yo a que Twiligth me siga enseñando a usar mejor la magia…por suerte ya tengo tiempo que no rompo nada-** ahora el cuerno de ella se ilumino en un aura color azul intenso acercándose una corona también pero fue cuando un estruendo de cosas cayendo retumbo en las paredes **-¿y ahora que rompí?**- dijo frustrada.

-**nada…vino de la cocina del palacio**- los dos fueron corriendo a donde habían escuchado esos golpes.

**-moa no poder creerlo, ser un chef de alta coulignare no puedo trabajar así sin que respeten mis aposentos, una cocina no es un lugar para experimento si no un lugar para el arte**- dijo un pegaso de acento extranjero bastante irritado.

**-señor Gourmet le pido reconsidere, piense en el puesto que le dieron de ser el chef del castillo pocos tienen ese honor**- le dijo un alicornio blanco detrás de el como suplicándole cuando dando la vuelta detrás del pasillo choco contra Dark.

**-su majestad considere mi renuncia…yo LE GOURMET no poder trabajar así-** se fue en pena cubriéndose los ojos muy dramático estilo telenovela medica.

**-Blue…¿de que rayos esta hablando el chef? ¿Qué paso aquí?-** indago Dark sin entender lo que ocurria.

-**es su hermana majestad esta en la cocina…no deja entrar a nadie y eso altero a Gourmet, siendo honesto y ya que él es un tanto como yo, yo me sentiría igual si alguien estuviese en mi santuario y no supiera que esta haciendo**- Dark dio un suspiro y se acercó a la puerta donde había un puño de soldado afuera, se acero y toco educadamente.

**-Derpy…Derpy ¿Qué esta pasando ahí dentro? ¿puedo entrar?-** pregunto el rey acercando el oído a la puerta.

**-NO.-** el grito lo aturdió –**esta vez saldré victoriosa en el concurso de postres del aniversario de la "Batalla de Equestria" y no dejare que Pinkie Pie me vuelva a ganar**- dijo una voz alterada y apurada.

**-pero Derpy…faltan 5 días para el aniversario podrias tomártelo con mas calma además el año pasado ganaste el segundo lugar-**

**-YO QUIERO EL PRIMER LUGAR, y como dije no dejare a Pinkie volverse a quedar con ese premio, Muffins vs Cupcakes LA REVANCHA así que háganme el favor de dejarme aquí que tengo que crear magia culinaria en el arte de los muffins…¿Dónde deje el chocolate?-** Dark se dio un Facehoof y un suspiro de resignación.

**-ok todos aléjense y déjenla tranquila…oye Derpy nomas asegúrate de limpiar bien cuando acabes- **se alejó un poco molesto –**y procura usar tu propia cocina la próxima vez-**

**-bueno se esfuerza en querer conseguir sus metas deberías darle un poco de crédito por eso, bueno cariño tengo que irme te veré después**- Rainbow y Dark se dieron un tierno beso despidiéndose uno del otro

**-tranquilo majestad me asegurare de que esto no se repita…por cierto ya tengo listos los pergaminos a firmar en su oficina y para compenzar esto mandare a traer el desayuno recién echo de Suger Cube Corner en Pony Ville-**

**-ATREVETE Y TE USARE DE INGREDIENTE EN MIS MUFFINS BLUE-** grito Derpy desde la cocina.

**-olvídalo y tráeme mínimo un café que quiero terminar esto pronto y salir a estirar las alas-** dijo mientras miraban con algo de miedo a las puertas de la cocina mientras se alejaban aun con temor sobre todo Blue.

**-y así mis estudiantes es como funcionan los hechizos de transmutación-** ahora en una gran sala donde había muchos unicornios jóvenes en clase y al frente la unicornio morada que había despertado con la luz del sol –**ahora ¿Quién me puede decir como realizar el hechizo de barrera mágica y su duración?**- una unicornio gris alzo la pata inmediatamente y Twiligth le dio la palabra.

**-se forma expulsando una parte de tu aura mágica manteniéndola al exterior dándole forma de esfera, y el poder del unicornio es el poder de la barrera y su duración, hay barreras que duran unos segundos u otras que podrían durar semanas-**

**-muy bien echo Dinky, no esperaba menos de la mejor de mis alumnas**- la unicornio solo dejo salir una amplia sonrisa de victoria siendo que a otros ni les importaba hasta que sonó una campana –**bien, es hora del descanso recuerden ir a dejar los libros de la biblioteca con la sub-directora Trixie…es enserio la semana pasada nos fue difícil acomodarlos en su lugar-** los estudiantes salieron a su descanso corriendo apurados como cualquiera estudiante aburrido de sus clases entonces Twiligth se sentó detrás de su escritorio usando su magia para sacar un puñado de libros y una caja con su almuerzo, un sándwich de margaritas su favorito cuando comenzó a revisar el puñado de libros

**-hola señorita directora**- cuando Twiligth volteo no se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Rainbow Dash **-¿Qué cuenta aquí la escuela?-**

-**bueno pues nada mas que trabajar, trabajar y trabajar**- dijo dando un enorme bostezo.

**-¿te encuentras bien?-**

**-si…bueno no, hace poco aplique exámenes y los estoy revisando mas sin embargo…ya tengo tiempo que tengo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez…reviviendo la escena, la bola de fuego…mi…mi muerte**- la unicornio no podía negar su miedo, pocos tienen la virtud o la suerte de poder volver de la muerte pero para aquellos que conocieron sus fríos brazos el recordarlo se repetía en sus mentes y almas como un infierno personal.

**-oye no tienes por qué temer eso fue hace casi 4 años, y estas aquí con nosotros no tienes por qué temer**- le sonrió tratando de darle valor a su amiga que no le revelaba el libro.

**-AH por cierto mira esto, no me lo creerás lo vi esta mañana, esta como pan caliente**- ahora saco una revista donde aparecía una alicornio de pelaje negro y melena azul como el de la noche con un hermoso vestido y una provocante pose la cual decía.

"La reina Luna de Trotingham elogiada por su gran belleza debuto en el salón de la moda de su reino con los vestidos de la gran diseñadora de Equestria, Rarity donde después la reina y el rey Anturil dieron a conocer la noticia de que estarían esperando a su próxima descendencia lo cual a emocionado mucho a su reino"

**-no lo creo…Luna va a ser mamá**- las dos dieron cabretadas de emoción pero mas que nada como adolecentes adoradoras del chisme –**ahora que estoy casada con Dark digo…no se nunca estuvo en mis planes querer ser madre pero…¿Cómo seria un hijo nuestro?-**

-**sin ofender…pero saldría mas como el…tu sabes a lo que me refiero y nos arriesgamos una vez mas a "eso"**- en la mente de ambas veían la silueta de un enorme caballo oscuro rugiendo y un muro de fuego a sus espaldas.

**-pero Dark lo domino…el o ellos también podrían, además Dark tiene el "ojo del Diablo" regalo de Zoka en paz descanse…podría controlarlo entonces-**

**-bueno viéndolo por ese punto si…y ahora que lo pienso…yo si quiero ser mamá**- Rainbow miro confundida a su amiga –i**magínate volver de un día de trabajo y ser recibido por una cosita tierna que lo primero que te diga sea "mami"…que suerte tiene Fluttershy ahora con sus gemelos y Rarity también…parece que las que quedamos solteras somos Trixie, Apple Jack, Pinkie y yo…ash que envidia les tengo-** dijo mirando pensativa haciendo una mueca con el labio.

**-tranquila seguro luego conocerás a un garañón**- cuando sonó la campana otra vez –**ups…nos vemos en la tarde para mi lección, cuídate que iré a ver a Pinkie ahora que lo mencionas-**

-**de echo le toca la clase a el maestro de hechizos arcanos y pronunciación, tengo el resto del día libre así que vamos también**- las dos salieron juntas como grandes amigas pese a su diferencia de tamaños.

-**Pund Cake rápido trae mas chocolate caliente a la mesa 6-** en una pastelería a con cafetería integrada se encontraba Pinkie Pie en el mostrador y de el área de cocina salió un pegaso cargando una bandeja sobre su cabeza con tazas de chocolate caliente.

**-enseguida, chocolate caliente a la orden Tia Pinkie**- el pequeño salió y regreso como una centella a la cocina cuando la campana de la puerta sonó avisando la llegada de mas clientes.

**-bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner ¿Qué desean orde…TWILIGTH, RAINBOW BUAAAAA-** Pinkie se lanzo a abrazar a sus dos amiga incluso Rainbow siendo mas grande que ella fue derribada y la pony rosada no evito llorar de alegría **–BUUUAAA COMO SON MALAS, TIENEN 3 DIAS SIN VENIR BUAAA-**

-**también nos da gusto verte Pinkie…jeje…ahora ¿podrías quitarte de encima?-** le contesto Twiligth sonriendo a su amiga regresándole el abrazo.

**-LA REINA ESTA AQUÍ…- **de la cocina salieron el señor y la señora Cake impactados de la presencia de Rainbow Dash ahí.

**-señor y señora Cake saben que me pueden seguir diciendo Rainbow Dash, nunca me fue ni me va que me digan reina-**

**-ok majestad…dig digo…Rainbow Dash ¿quieres algo de tomar?-** pregunto la señora Cake.

-**OH POR CIERTO, Dark estuvo aquí hace un momento- **interrumpió Pinkie exaltándose al recordar eso.

**-¿Qué?...¿y que estaba haciendo aquí?-** pregunto Twiligth.

**-no se, compro una rebanada de pastel del mas caro y un vaso con chocolate liquido…ahora que lo pienso si se para que es, señor y señora Cake si me dan permiso de salir solo unos minutos**- pidió permiso educadamente la pony rosada en su voz chillona.

**-seguro, tenemos todo bajo control además los niños nos ayudan muy bien…PUMPIN CAKE LA SALSA NO VA EN EL PASTEL**- entro el señor Cake rápidamente a la cocina.

**-bueno…síganme, de paso me cuentan como va todo en Canterlot y eso**-

Salieron las 3 juntas conversando como un clásico grupo de 3 amigas caminando por entra la gente de Pony Ville que había retomado sus vidas tras la gran guerra pero pasando por ahí en la plaza frente al ayuntamiento la maestra Cherry Lee había retomado sus papeles como maestra vigilando a unos pequeños que estaban ensayando una especie de obra de teatro o interpretación que puso a las 3 amigas a detenerse y ver de que se trataba.

**-detente Infernus, yo soy el hijo del Estallido Negro, yo soy a quien buscas**- dijo uno de los pequeño lo cual revelo que estaban haciendo llevándolas a un no muy agradable recuerdo.

_Flash Back: _

La batalla se detuvo de golpe cuando Infernus decidió actuar mientras que la aparición de Dark lleno de nervios y preocupación a Celestia empuñada en la garra de Infernus quien al escuchar esto miro fijamente a los desafiantes ojos del poni y ahí era como si el rostro de este se volviese el de Black Stream delante de Infernus repetitivamente comprobando que no era mentira, ahí en un movimiento arrojo a Celestia quien fue tomada por Zoka.

**-…el hijo del estallido negro**- por un momento Infernus sereno su rostro para luego volver a mostrar sus colmillos, lanzo a Celestia de un simple movimiento pero fue atrapada por Zoka -¿**es esto una broma de mal gusto? ¿Eres tu el mismo potrillo débil de hace 3000 años?-**

**-si…lo soy, pero no soy ese "potrillo débil" que mencionas…ya no-** Dark miraba al gran dragón con una extraña sensación pues sus patas apenas querían responderle aun así no retrocedió, comenzó a sacar el fuego en sus patas con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos.

**-esa forma…en verdad eres el hijo del Estallido Negro pero puedo sentir tu energía y aun estas…**

_Fin flash Back:_

-Lejos de su nivel…- las 3 regresaron de su trance volviendo a la escena con los potrillos.

**-muy bien niños, recuerden pongan un poco mas de entusiasmo, Rose recuerda que tu eres…¿Rainbow Dash?-** la maestra alerto la llegada de la reina y sus amigas presenciando la hobra **–niños, saluden**- en grupo todos educadamente saludaron a Rainbow Dash –**muy bien niños sigan ensayando la parte en la que van…¿Qué las trae por aquí?-**

-**nada nuevo vamos a buscar a Dark ¿pero tu como has estado?-** pregunto twiligth mientras que la joven maestra no descuidaba a sus alumnos.

-**todo esta tranquilo y se ve diferente…esta obra fue idea de los niños el día del aniversario de la batalla…pensar que solo fueron 3 años, estos pequeños no supieron el horror que se vivió…prefiero siga así y nunca tengan la desgracia de vivir eso…esa niña Rose ara de Rainbow Dash, Gray Feather de Dark y Nia de la princesa Celestia…de echo se lo han tomado muy enserio, todos los dias los niños juegan a lo mismo, unos se pelean por ser Dark…otro por ser Infernus, las niñas por ser Rainbow o Celestia, incluso por Discor… digo…Zoka-**

**-como tu dices, son niños inocentes mejor que sean aun en la piel de otros el héroe que admiran a que vivan una catástrofe igual en la que murieron miles**- contesto Rainbow Dash viendo a los pequeños jugar pero ensayando a la vez.

**-fue un gusto saludarlas, debo volver con los niños, nos vemos el día de la celebración-** despidiéndose la maestra las 3 amigas retomaron su camino a ir al encuentro de Dark.

En otro lugar que no era mas que un amplio campo lleno de lapidas, un cementerio donde en el centro había un gran monumento que tenia a ponys soldados de Equestria y Trotingham con unas cebras, en la parte mas alta una alicornio extendiendo las alas y en la base una criatura de cuerpo largo pero cuyo aspecto era el de muchas criaturas mas que aun ahí recostado en el césped a la sombra del monumento estaba el rey mirando melancólicamente el monumento.

"_apenas si recuerdo mi vieja vida…digo, si es que era vieja, soy un rey y hago lo posible por mantener ese legado que me dejo mi madre y que el sacrificio de mi gran amigo Zoka no sean en vano…lo eh llevado así por 3 años pero…aun noto a los ponys que me ven con terror y se por qué…no puedo escapar al pasado…no puedo escapar a las atrocidades que hice antes, en mi inmortalidad ¿será posible que con el tiempo eso se olvide?"_

**-¿Dark estas bien?-** cuando el caballo volteo la vista era su esposa y reina con una bella sonrisa a la que el seria incapaz de decirle un no por respuesta en compañía de sus amigas.

-**Rainbow, Twi, Pinkie ¿Qué hacen aquí?- **pregunto el rey poniéndose de pie.

-**así que para eso era el pastel y el chocolate liquido-** dijo Pinkie pues ahí estaba en un plato la rebanada de pastel y el vaso con chocolate puestos en el monumento.

**-si…pensé en traerles una ofrenda por decirlo así…ahora que lo pienso…si ella o el estuviesen aquí ¿que me dirían?-**

**-no pienses en eso, tu me decias que recordara a los demás por como vivieron y no por como murieron, pero si lo pones asi te dirían que has hecho un gran trabajo, con tu ayuda y de todos Equestria se ah levantado tras haber presenciado el evento mas horrible que pudo haber vivido-** miro con ternura y profundidad a los ojos de su reina recargando su rostro contra el de ella ambos cerrando los ojos.

**-ejem ejem…bueno si me dejan dar mi opinión la seguridad de Equestria siempre fue todo para la princesa que en paz descanse, y seguro segurísimo te diría que lo has hecho bien y con el tiempo todo será mejor aun-**

**-tienes razón…ahora aprovechando que estamos aquí y que Derpy esta haciendo sabrá que en la cocina del castillo yo invito la comida que no eh desayunado nada y el estomago me esta reclamando**- Pinkie contesto con un gran "yupiii" a la invitación de Dark.

El día sin pena ni gloria paso como el día anterior cayéndose la noche donde todo Pony Ville y Canterlot se iban a dormir gracias a la magia de su rey que alzaba el día y la noche, y en la escuela de la gran ciudad donde ahí residían Twiligth y Trixie con la compañía de Spike estos se reunían a cenar, Spike tardo en volver a tomar su forma de dragon bebe pero retomo su posición como ayudante de Twiligth y el cocinero de la escuela.

-**uff…termine de revisar los exámenes…me va a doler decirle a la mitad de mi grupo que han suspendido el año escolar**- dijo Twiligth con una gran pila de papeles a un lado suyo.

**-no creo debas…mis estudiantes de la clase de posiciones y los de ilusión aprobaron bien, por una materia vas a reprobarlos a todos…dales chance**- le dijo Trixie leyendo un libro.

-**oye…Trixie tiene un buen punto, la princesa Celestia de vez en cuando hacia lo mismo…lo se y como Directora deberías entenderlos ya que también fuiste alumna una vez**- comento Spike quien ya con su tamaño retomado al de un bebe dragón dejo un gran tazón de ensalada en la mesa.

**-lo pensare…saben que no tengo hambre, me iré a leer un libro y luego a dormir-**

**-ok como digas**- se despidió Spike pero Trixie no le hizo mucho caso ella sigio en su libro –**oye noto que algo le pasa a Twiligth…¿Trixie me estas escuchando?-**

**-si si tranquilo, ¿apoco crees que es fácil ser directora y maestra a la vez?**- comento Trixie sin despegar la mirada del libro y con su magia sirviéndose ensalada en su plato.

**-no se…tu eres la sub-directora, bibliotecaria y maestra también**- Trixie le metió el cucharon de madera del recipiente de ensalada en la boca para callarlo y Spike se fue con el seño fruncido.

En su lugar donde Twiligth se ponía a leer que no era muy diferente a su viejo lugar de Pony Ville con un búho al lado se dispuso a leer unos libros pero de ahí saco uno que decía por titulo "Corceles de Este Mundo y el Otro por Starswirl el Barbudo" donde habrio el apartado de las "pesadillas"

"_me pregunto si las pesadillas fueron el motivo de todo esto que paso…¿si fueron en alguna forma algo malo o nuestra salvación?...o quizás una parte de ambos"_

Twiligth llego a la parte que le interesaba en cierta forma la cual decía: _si una pesadilla se alimenta de las pesadillas de un poni del sexo opuesto y este logra neutralizar o vencer su miedo, la pesadilla tiene permitido congeniar con el, en el caso de que la pesadilla sea un macho este volverá al mundo mortal solo a ver el nacimiento de su cría y dejárselo a su madre, en el caso contrario de que la pesadilla sea hembra vendrá a dejar la cría al padre ya que las pesadillas no tienen permitido llevarse o tener a sus hijos en su mundo o reino, estas crías cuentan con las características de las pesadillas hasta cierto punto, como el pelaje negro, ojos rojos y si son unicornios el cuerno de acero acompañados de gran poder"_

La razón por la que ella quiso leer ese apartado fue por su pesadilla que esta teniendo actualmente, y pese a que Rainbow le dijo que debía vencerla por que al fin y al cabos ella esta viva su miedo quizás no era su pesadilla en si, si no mas bien el vencer su miedo y que una pesadilla en ese momento se esté alimentando de ella.

**-naaa…es tonto eso…digo según mis cálculos aunque me los imagine…1 de cada 1000 ponis puede estar siendo alimento de pesadillas pero 1 de cada 1,000,000 podría vencer su miedo en ese momento**- por caso contrario mejor se puso haber entre su pila de libros alguno que le propiciara una lectura cómoda para pasar la noche donde vio un libro bastante peculiar –**un momento…"sagrada biblia"…oh ya me acuerdo-** cuando recién estaba acomodando su nuevo hogar tras la guerra había encontrado ese libro, no pensó en hacerle mucho caso y lo puso de lado pero fue cuando una ráfaga de viento se lo abrió sacándole un susto –**pero que…Apocalipsis 6:1-8…¿Qué significa esto?-** en ese extraño libro noto unas frases que la dejaron perpleja y pensativa.

-Cuando abrió el primer sello, oí al primer ser viviente, que decía: Ven. Miré y vi un caballo blanco, y el que montaba sobre él tenía un arco, y le fue dada una corona, y salió vencedor, y para vencer aún.

-Cuando abrió el segundo sello, oí al segundo ser viviente que decía: "Ven". Entonces salió otro caballo, rojo; al que lo montaba se le concedió quitar de la tierra la paz para que se degollaran unos a otros; se le dio una gran espada.

-Cuando abrió el tercer sello, oí al tercer ser viviente, que decía: "Ven". Miré, y vi un caballo negro. El que lo montaba tenía una balanza en la mano.

Y oí una voz de en medio de los cuatro seres vivientes, que decía: «Dos libras de trigo por un denario y seis libras de cebada por un denario, pero no dañes el aceite ni el vino»

-Cuando abrió el cuarto sello, oí la voz del cuarto ser viviente que decía: "Ven".Miré, y vi un caballo bayo. El que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades lo seguía: y les fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad y con las fieras de la tierra.

**-¿Qué significa esto?...¿de que esta hablando?-** algo que notaba es que cada uno era peor conforme se iban, dio la vuelta a la pagina esperando encontrar algo pero nada -**¿Qué?...¿es todo?**- cuando entonces la hoja que sostenía se dividió en dos pero solo dejando ver una frase y todo lo demás en blanco.

-Cuando abrió el quinto sello, oí la voz del quinto ser viviente que decía: "Ven". Mire y vi un caballo armado, el que montaba sobre el portaba una armadura mas negra que la misma oscuridad y seria el encargado de arrebatar la esperanza y llevar la desesperación a toda la creación.

Mejor no quiso seguir pensando en eso y decidió irse a dormir para tratar de relajarse pues mañana debía seguir impartiendo clases no obstante esos escritos le sonaban al libro que le había dado Zecora que antaño hablaban de una gran guerra y de 4 jinetes cuyos caballos son las 4 pesadillas soberanas, decidió mejor leerlo en la mañana haber que investigaba e irse a dormir temprano sin esperar a Trixie quien era de dormirse mas tarde pues prefería terminar su libro antes de irse a dormir así se le hiciera de madrugada algo que a Twiligth se le hacia raro pero nunca lo hizo por corregirla pues era su vida al fin y al cabos así que se tiro a su cama y abrazo un peluche que tenia ahí.

Y en el castillo de mientras Dark estaba sentado mirando a la hermosa noche con su cielo despejado lleno de estrellas pero escuchando un canto suave que provenía de su habitación donde Rainbow usando su magia estaba peinando su melena cuando el cepillo se le cayo por un fallo de su magia.

**-déjame ayudarte…-** ahora Dark usando su magia tomo el cepillo para cepillar a su esposa.

**-gracias…la verdad aun no me acostumbro a esto de la magia**- dijo sonriendo pero mirando al espejo una fotografía pegada con cinta adhesiva donde estaban ella cuando era aun una pegaso y Dark también –**enserio ¿esos éramos nosotros antes?-**

**-yo me pregunte lo mismo muchas veces…bueno…cuando comencé a cambiar…cuando me salió este cuerno de la frente…cuando perdí mi propia esencia-**

**-nunca perdiste tu propia esencia…ok cambiaste pero siempre has sido el mismo para mi…el mismo pony presumido de la escuela de vuelo**- ese comentario causo una risa entre ambos pero en ese angulo viéndola sentada pero erguida completamente en ese color blanco con aquellas bellas alas Dark extendió las suyas dándole un abrazo de alas aunque en el espejo parecían un ángel y un demonio juntos, Rainbow giro la mirada para ver a los ojos a su caballo incapaces de resistir besarse mutuamente a lo cual Dark comenzó a bajar por su cuello sonrojando a Rainbow quien se estremecía de placer al igual que a Dark pues su pelaje era muy suave y aromático como una droga para el.

**-eres hermosa…siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás y por fin podremos estar juntos para siempre**- ahí acariciando a su reina quien se dejaba consentir disfrutando las caricias de su corcel negro pero estas la estremecían.

**-jaja…para me haces cosquillas**- le dijo riéndose un poco sonrojada pero gozando las caricias y pruebas de afecto de Dark.

**-noooo ¿enserio?-** le contesto con una risa algo pervertida con la que el se tiro encima de su reina riendo los dos juntos para verse a los ojos y luego besar el cuello de su reina quien gemía de placer estirando y retrayendo las alas abrazando con ellas a su amado compañero uniéndose ahí los dos en sus actos que para ellos eran algo mágico y único en sus vidas ahora inmortales.

Dark como todos los días fue a levantar el sol satisfecho de la noche anterior esperando un día mas como cualquier otro, pero entonces cuando el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto que un grito de terror aturdió a la ciudad retumbando en los cielos, ante tal grito el rey cual su deber de protector descendió a donde lo escucho que fue en la escuela donde residían Twiligth con Trixie y Spike y apenas entro Trixie estaba fuera en posición fetal con Spike junto a ella ambos llorando y respirando dificultosamente, clásicas reacciones ante un tremendo susto.

**-Trixie ¿Qué paso?...¿que fue ese grito?-** pero los dos no dejaban de mirar hacia dentro de la habitación donde Dark al asomarse fue testigo de una espantosa escena, Twiligth estaba en su cama apenas viva con la mirada perdida y su cama estaba llena de sangre derramada que venia de su zona rectal.

**CONTINUARA…**

_NOTA DEL AUTOR_: antes de que digan ¿y los jinetes a que horas? la historia comienza de este modo quizás muy rápido pero para dar a entender como es actualmente la vida de los ponys y lo que esta por pasar y lo que acaba de pasar, en los próximos veremos lo que paso con Twi, la aparición de las otras mane 6 y demás, gracias por volver aquí conmigo.


	3. Cap 2: Cazadores del Pasado

_**Capitulo 2: Cazadores del Pasado**_

Tras el extraño incidente con Twilight en su hogar, Trixie y Spike en compañía de Rainbow estaban en el hospital de la ciudad afuera de una sala medica con la luz encendida para que nada ni nadie interrumpiera con un nudo en la garganta y una clara cara de preocupación por el estado de la unicornio pero ellos no tenían la menor idea de que había pasado solo el recuerdo de haber visto su cama llena de sangre que salió de su vientre y su mirada en un trance perdido.

**-Trixie, tu y Twilight duermen en litera ¿segura no escuchaste o viste nada?-** indago Rainbow nerviosa.

**-no…desperté y la vi ahí…llena de sangre, me aterre inmediatamente por eso grite… pero no vi ni escuche nada-**

**-amigos…-** cuando voltearon llegaron un grupo de varios ponys, la que había hablado fue Fluttershy –**vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos ¿Qué paso?-**

**-es el problema…nadie sabe nada-**

**-por mis corrales…si encuentro al que le haya echo eso a Twilight le voy a dar un trago de lo que se merece ¿ya le avisaron a Rarity?, buena época escogió la señorita moda para irse de viaje- **replico Apple Jack molesta por el asunto.

**-no te preocupes, Phobos nos aviso que llega hoy en la tarde así que mejor no lo mortificamos queriendo comunicarnos con ella…y perdona Fluttershy por hacerte venir, sabemos que llevas a estas horas a tus hijos a la escuela-**

**-no hay problema, Apple Bloom se quedo a cargo…lo que si olvide fue hacerle el almuerzo a Big Mac…se pone de temperamento cuando tiene hambre- **le contesto la pegaso en su clásica voz suave y gentil.

**-y yo olvide las galletas en el horno :raisins:-** contesto Pinkie.

**-creo el menor problema son galletas-** ahí llego interrumpiendo la conversación Dark acompañado de Blue, Phobos y Stormer el padre de Rainbow –**y lamentablemente tengo la terrible idea de que fue lo que paso-**

**-no te lo guardes y coméntalo ¿Qué no vez que estamos mas preocupados que oso antes de ivernar?- **contesto la pony vaquera en sus clásicas jergas con sentidos y a la misma vez sin nada del mismo.

**-lo que paso fue que Twiligth…quizás fue atacada…y abusada por una pesadilla**- cual averno sombrío el lugar albergo un silencio lúgubre y aterrador con una sorpresa y miedo instantáneo en el rostro de todos los presentes –**cuando analizamos la energía que albergaba el lugar me di cuenta de que es similar a la mía-**

**-AHHHH ¿LE FUISTE INFIEL A RAINBOW Y ABUSASTE DE TWILIGHT? ERES UN…-** Pinkie se le quiso abalanzar a Dark pero las demás la sujetaron y para evitar que hiciera algo malo A.J. la amarro como a una vaca de las 4 patas.

**-no seas bruta…con decir similar quise decir que es la misma naturaleza, se sentía oscura y poderosa, y recuerdo lo del libro…las pesadillas solo hacen esto cuando la victima de la cual se alimentan vence sus miedo, es cuando depositan su semilla en el o ella siempre y cuando sea del sexo opuesto…y parece que a Twilight le toco esta mala suerte-** Rainbow oculto la cara de horror en ese momento, ya que ese día había hablado con Twilight sobre sus pesadillas, recordándole que no debía tener miedo por ella, es cuando un sentimiento de culpa invado a la reina de Equestria quien comenzó a llorar.

**-es mi culpa es mi culpa es mi culpa es mi culpa es mi culpa**- decía a cada instante y Dark se abrió paso para ir a ella preocupado.

**-Rainbow ¿de que hablas? No eres culpable de nada-**

**-si…si soy, Twilight estaba teniendo pesadillas últimamente, yo le dije que no tenia que temer…y ahora-** reventó a llorar en pánico culpándose de lo de su mejor amiga.

**-Rainbow, lindura no es tu culpa le habría pasado a cualquiera de nosotros aunque Twilight tubo esa perra suerte…-** pero es cuando la luz de la sala medica se apagó saliendo de ahí el doctor, todos guardando silencio a esperar el resultado.

**-esta fuera de peligro y estable, se repondrá pronto-** escuchando eso todos suspiraron de alivio –**enseguida la pasaran a habitación para que puedan pasar a verla**- los ponys vieron a su amiga ser sacada de la sala medica llevada en camilla muy bien dormida pero cuando paso delante de ellos la imagen de ella en su vestido blanco antes de enterrarla cuando murió hace algunos años recordando la inmensa tristeza que invadió sus corazones y por poco quizás estuvieron apunto de perderla otra vez y quizás para siempre, esperaron a que la unicornio fuese llevada a su habitación del hospital para ir a verla, la llevaron con un aparato para medir sus pulsos y estarla vigilando mientras dormía completamente anestesiada con transfusiones de sangre.

Ahí solo se quedaron Rainbow con Trixie y Fluttershy ya que Dark por su deber de rey tenia que atender mas cosas al igual que Apple Jack volver a su granja, esperando alguna señal de que Twilight fuese a reaccionar, las horas pasaron casi después del medio día donde las amigas no quisieron ir a comer si no solo quedarse con la unicornio encamada y durmiente, hasta que en un momento empezó a mover los ojos queriendo despertar lentamente.

**-Twilight…vamos, despierta…¿Cómo te sientes?**- le dijo Fluttershy pero apenas comenzó a querer despertar sin siquiera abrir los ojos la unicornios comenzó a revolcarse, sacudiéndose y gritando con fuerza _"aléjate, aléjate"_ era todo lo que gritaba la unicornio actuando como si algo la tuviese ahí sujetada o encima de ella actuando con desesperación por quitárselo de encima, sus amigas queriendo evitar que se hiciese daño fueron a ayudarla tratando de sujetarla de algún modo pero ella luchaba desesperadamente peleando contra algo invisible.

**-TWILIGHT REACCIONA…**- Rainbow le dio un ligero golpe a su amiga para que terminase de despertar volteando a ver a Rainbow incrédula, pasmada, aterrada sin el menor entendimiento de donde estaba o que había pasado –**amiga…tranquila somos nosotras, todo esta bien**- Rainbow le dio su mejor mirada para tratar de controlar a su amiga quien mirándole comenzó a hacer pucheros sollozando para abrazarla con fuerza reventando en gritos y llantos desesperados –**Twilight quizás no es momento pero necesitamos nos digas…¿Qué paso?-**

Pasado un rato todos se volvieron a reunir en la habitación de Twilight en el hospital para que ella les contara lo ocurrido, tardo un poco en hacerlo pues primero le dieron de comer ya que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior ni en la mañana asi que fue su prioridad mientras los demás se reunían.

**-bien…les contare todo, solo déjenme respirar un poco…esto no es lindo-**

**-adelante tomate tu tiempo**- le contesto Dark, la pony miro hacia la ventana con el sol del atardecer reflejado en su morado rostro.

_**Flash back:**_

"_como le dije a Rainbow…últimamente eh estado teniendo fuertes pesadillas, mas bien recuerdos del día de mi muerte repitiéndose una y otra vez, el dragón, la bola de fuego, el calor y luego frio, de no ser por que un fragmento de mi alma se quedo en el elemento de la magia yo no estaría aquí…aunque si hubiese sabido que esto me pasaría hubiese preferido seguir…muerta"_

El lugar es oscuro con grandes llamaradas en la distancia con los gritos de una pelea donde Twilight va corriendo por donde pueda mirando atrás a una sombra colosal luchando contra varios ponys hasta llegado a una parte donde la unicornio extrañamente choco con una pared invisible que no la dejaba avanzar mas, es cuando la sombra parece darse cuenta de ello disparando una bola de fuego tan grande como una casa que va hacia ella lentamente como burlándose de los intentos de la pony de huir quien golpeaba la pared tratando de avanzar gritando y suplicando por ayuda mientras veía a la bola de fuego acercarse haciéndose mas y mas grande hasta tenerla enfrente acabando con su vida viendo su cuerpo y su carne deshacerse, los parpados ardes alcanzando los ojo y su crin volviéndose cenizas entrando fuego en vez de oxigeno por su pulmones.

"_aquella vez que la bola de fuego me alcanzo me sentí acorralada y sin salida, mis patas se congelaron y mi magia desapareció viendo todo pasar frente a mis ojos hasta que el fuego me alcanzo…y eso me ah estado atormentando durante varias noches en estos 3 años pero ayer fue distinto"_

Regresando a cuando la bola de fuego va hacia ella la poni en ese instante decidió dejar de huir volteando a ver la bola de fuego, trato de concentrarse en su magia que parecía fallar mientras el fuego se acercaba mas hasta su destino pero entonces la unicornio de la desesperación dio un grito que libero su magia creando un escudo a su alrededor para cuando llego la bola de fuego y la explosión se disipo ella estaba ahí entera y sin ningún daño, al deshacer su escudo estaba incrédula.

**-lo hice…lo hice…LO HICE LO HICE…Rainbow tenia razón, no tengo nada que temer…un momento, Rainbow tenia razón…mejor no decírselo…finalmente podre soñar en paz…quisiera soñar con un emparedado de margaritas**- pero curiosamente el fuego que aun quedaba alrededor comenzó a tornarse en un color verde blanquecino **-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿y mi sandiwch?-** cuando entre aquella soledas escucho los leves gruñidos de "algo" rondando por ahí comprendiendo que no estaba sola completamente, respirando agitadamente volteando muy despacio deseando que fuese lo que fuese que estaba detrás, no fuese lo que ella mas temía, cuando volteo solo diviso una sombra con ojos rojos como la sangre pero la silueta de una caballo con llamas del mismo verde-blanco color en su crin y patas **–no…no…no por favor…no lo hagas- **pero este ser no contesto nada solo estaba mirando fijamente con aquellos macabros ojos a la pony pero lo mas curioso o lo mas aterrador era que aun en aquel lugar con aquellas incandescentes llamas no dejasen ver el color o el rostro de aquel corcel quien lentamente dio unos paso hacia Twilight.

"_no me quise quedar ahí…era victima del miedo y lo primero que quise fue correr"_

-TRIXIE, SPIKE DESPIERTENME AUXILIO- la pony corría tan rápido como pudiese llorando, gritando de la impotencia y de la confusión de que no pudiese despertar sin saber que la retenía o preguntándose si aun estaba dormida continuo corriendo hasta que no pudo mas cuando un relinchido congelo su sangre estremeciendo su cuerpo entero y aun llorando volteo para darse cuenta de que no había corrido nada, la pesadilla aun estaba ahí detrás de ella.

**-nnoo…no, no por favor…te lo imploro, are lo que sea, si quieres te are una esfera de almas y te la daré la siguiente noche pero por lo que mas quieras…no me hagas esto**- Twilight se tiro al suelo reventando a llorar cerrando los ojos en unos gritos que no llegaban a los oídos de nadie mas –**quiero despertar quiero despertar quiero despertar…TRIXIE, SPIKE, DARK, RAINBOW QUIEN SEA AYUDENME POR FAVOR…POR FAVOR AYUDENME QUIEN SEA- **noto que no ocurría nada volteo a ver a la pesadilla que la miraba con aquella seriedad perturbadora preguntándose en que momento le aria algo y en la cúspide de sus miedos fue cuando una mano de un esqueleto salió sujetando una pata de la pony –**NO, NO NO NO NO NO…POR FAVOR NO**- entonces otros salieron sujetando sus otras patas en la desesperación llorando con severa fuerza y luchando por querer escapar de ahí es entonces que el corcel entre las sombras se acercó a la pony que gritaba con fuerza tratando de zafarse incluso quiso usar su magia pero era como si esta hubiese desaparecido por completo que es cuando Twi miro directamente a los ojos de la pesadilla y en el acto algo detuvo los grito y llantos de Twilight, apagando su mirada como si estuviese en trance o muerta dejándola en paz y todo el escandalo de esa solitaria penumbra se esfumo, aquel enorme corcel se acercó a ella para ambos quedaron envueltos en una bola de fuego verde pálido.

_**Fin flash back:**_

**-es todo…no recuerdo nada mas…pero lo sentía…lo sentía como invadía mi interior, cada segundo era una eternidad para mi- **un escalofrió sin igual recorría la columna de los ponys ante el relato de Twilight quien se abrazaba ella misma temblorosa con los ojos como platos y las pupilas reducidas tanto como podía de tal trauma –aunque quería luchar por moverme no podía…al final eh terminado aquí-

**-Twi…no quiero incomodarte pero eso quiere decir que vas a ser madre de una pesadilla-** le comento Apple Jack.

**-estoy asustada…no se que hacer…yo…yo no quería esto, quería ser madre pero de un pony normal con una pareja normal no un mons…ejem perdón**- evito decir la palabra "monstruo" por no herir a el rey ahí presente.

**-no hay problema…Twi mira no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras, y sin duda alguna te ayudaremos a cuidar a ese pequeñín…además amm…Dark ya sabe lo de dominar los poderes de pesadilla el puede ayudar al pequeño quien quite pueda ser un grab guardián de Equestria también**- le dijo Spike saltando a su cama a lo que los otros contestaron una sonrisa.

**-tienes razón, estamos aquí para ayudarte y por lo que me conto alguien hace mucho tiempo, una cría de pesadilla no es muy distinta a una normal, podrás hacerlo**- Twilight no evito sollozar son una leve sonrisa pues contaba con sus amigo pero aun tal acontecimiento podía mas que ella.

**-oh si todo bien aquí con un nuevo bebe ¿y a mi cuando me aran abuelo?**- pregunto Stormer el padre de Rainbow.

**-PAPA…-** la reina se puso roja como tomate de la vergüenza y Dark tosió.

**-¿Qué?…yo también quiero consentir a alguien mientras puedo moverme-** lo cual saco la risa de los presentes al instante pero ahí interrumpiendo el momento de lagrimas y risas un soldado arrivo con prisa.

**-majestad, informando Lady Rarity acaba de volver a la ciudad pero volvió con mas compañía- **llego un soldado corriendo apresurado y nervioso.

**-¿Cómo que mas compañía?-** pregunto Rainbow ante la jerga del soldado.

**-nos alegra ver que han hecho un buen trabajo en esta ciudad y en toda la nación para recuperarse**- tras escuchar unas voces provenientes del pasillo voltearon para descubrir la visita de Luna y Anturil portando unas elegantes coronas y vestimentas nobles de Trotingham.

-**jajaja…nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado que vendrían, por amor al cielo que gusto verlos**- con alegra las ponys fueron a recibir a Luna mas que nada por el asunto de su embarazo y algo notorio es que en esos 3 años tanto Luna como Anturil habían crecido de tamaño a ser unos alicornios del tamaño de un caballo completo.

**-leímos la noticia en la revista de chismes ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? ¿Cuándo nace? DINOS DINOS DINOS DINOS-** le dijo Pinkie apresurada y alborotada como tendia a ser.

**-ya habrá tiempo de contarles todo, pero nos preocupo que cuando llegamos nos dijeron "que el rey y la reina estaban en el hospital"**- contesto Anturil para inmediatamente ver a Twilight en la cama **-¿Qué paso aquí también?-**

**-oigan no quiero interrumpir pero ¿y Rarity? ¿no había llegado con ustedes?**- indago el comandante unicornio al ver que su esposa no se encontraba ahí.

**-quiso llegar a su casa primero a ver a sus hijos-**

**-CARAJO…y yo aquí, lo siento majestad debo ir con ella**- Phobos "educadamente" salió a ir a el rencuentro con su esposa dejando a los demás atrás.

**-Dark si no es molestia…quisiera hablar contigo…en privado**- el tono de Anturil fue serio y sin la mas mínima pisca de sentimiento en ella preocupando a Dark.

**-los dejo solos para que puedan hablar con Luna, de mientras Blue ve y pide que te tengan lista una habitación especial para Luna y Anturil-** los dos reyes salieron caminando mientras Blue fue de inmediato a cumplir el encargo de su rey.

Un momento después los dos reyes se fueron al patio del castillo donde nadie los molestara para hablar, el lugar le era nostálgico a Anturil pues estaba en la ciudad donde el nació y vivió sus primeros años y mas aun en el lugar donde sufrieron el primer ataque de Infernus hace mas de 3000 años.

**-el tono de voz que usaste no me agrado ¿Qué sucede?**- indago Dark mientras el otro rey observaba la fuente de agua con su reflejo en ella.

**-mejor relájate que esto es largo…primero que nada ya teníamos desde hace dias planeado venir aquí para el aniversario de la gran guerra pero ahora vinimos por otro asunto…use todo lo que estaba en mi poder en Trotingham que aun siendo rey no fue mucho para evitar que esto se diese a saber…fue hace 4 dias- **

_**Flash back:**_

"_Quedamos incomunicados de una de nuestras ciudades durante unos pocos días así que mande a un mensajero a averiguar que había pasado…regreso completamente aterrado diciéndonos que algo había atacado la ciudad, cuando reuní a varios soldados para ir a ver…nunca me imagine que vería algo como eso"_

Ante los ojos del joven rey de Trotingham había una gran ciudad como Manehattan pero arrasada por algo, había casas y edificios en llamas con varis cuerpos de ponys regados por doquier alguno eran cuerpos carbonizados cuya carne había quedado reducida a cenizas a ras de los huesos.

-separense en grupos y busquen sobrevivientes- con cuidados los guerreros caminaron por entre las calles de la ciudad con miedo pero completamente en alerta, pensando que lo que fuese que había atacado a esos ponys quizás aun seguía merodeando por ahí.

Entre lo que mas destaco fue cuando Anturil incrédulo de lo que tenia delante contemplo varios edificios derrumbados pero como si algo los hubiese cortado pues en sus bases había una diagonal muy bien echa con un corte muy fino pero confundido por que no había nada con un filo tal para cortar un edificio, caminando revisando los cadáveres los que no estaban carbonizados mas bien parecían haber si mordisqueados por una o varias criaturas feroces.

**-majestad…no se que diversión había en sus tiempos pero yo eh leído y visto varias películas de siencia ficción y esto parece un ataque de zombis**- comento un soldado.

"_Por un momento mas bien me llevo a pensar que pudo haber sido obra de dragones rebeldes que aun siguieran las metas de Infernus y hayan echo ese ataque pero aun así los dragones nunca son tan sutiles o discretos para atacar y aunque sus garras fuesen muy afiladas no cortaron un edificio de esa manera"_

**-aquí hay algo…-** fueron a revisar a la voz de uno de los soldados donde vieron a un pony en un charco de sangre pero algo había pasado por encima de la sangre dejando huellas **detrás –esto debe ser una broma…no conozco a ningún ser que deje huellas como esas**- los ponys reconocían las huellas de otros ponys, de minotauros, dragones, lobos, quimeras etc pero esa huella era distinta era un poco alargada pero no mostraba ni dedos ni garras, mientras analizaban aquellas huellas escucharon unos extraños rugidos.

**-formación defensiva AHORA**- los gruñidos venían de un callejón frente a ellos pero eran distinguibles pues sonaban como de perros pero muy grandes y como separándose de las sombras un enorme lobo que parecía echo de un humos negro como el averno salio babeando sangre con una pata de pony en el hocico y mas aun de alrededor salieron mas lobos a lo sumo eran 30.

"_teníamos a los atacantes ahí pero en ningún registro o libro mencionaba lobos de sombras, y eso que hay lobos de madera, lobos de hielo y los comunes pero no sabia de estos, y aun asi ellos no hubiesen sido capaces de como dije antes cortar un edificio como si fuese de mantequilla"_

_**Mitad flash back:**_

Anturil aun seguía mirando a la fuente mientras Dark estaba mirando fuera de la muralla pero bajando el sol para alzar la noche claro prestándole atención a Anturil de una manera que lo tenia preocupado pero la conversacion era interesante en cierta forma.

**-tienes razón…no hay forma de que unos lobos les hayan echo eso a los edificios pero ahí tienes el resultado de los ponys que estaban carcomidos de sus cuerpos-**

**-si pero aun no acaba la historia…los lobos nos atacaron y desde luego nos defendimos-**

_**Sigue Flash Back: **_

Los lobos arremetieron contra los soldados que entre los unicornios formaron espadas en sus cuernos que apenas tajando a los lobos estos se desvanecían con el viento, aunque no todos los soldados tuvieron la misma suerte pues unos lobos lograron atrapar a algunos soldados sujetándolos de sus extremidades separándolos en pedazos desmembrándolo, Anturil queriendo evitar bajas formo rápidamente un hechizo de barrera mágica que se extendió golpeando a los lobos desapareciéndolos salvando a varios de sus soldados.

-**ATIENDAN A LOS HERIDOS, PRONTO, otros mas síganme hay que terminar de registrar la ciudad, manténganse alertas seguro hay mas de esos lobos-**

"_Me fue muy claro al ver a esos lobos desvanecerse entender que no eran de este mundo, servían a algo que los llamo pero no sabia quien o para que…para nuestra fortuna no había mas de ellos y al cabo de unas horas encontramos a muchos ponys si así se puede decir refugiados en una escuela, algunos niños, pocos adultos y muchos traumatizados y heridos, los llevamos a la ciudad capital de Trotingham para atenderlo pero esos días fue un concierto de lamentos solo para darme cuenta de que mis sospechas sobre esos lobos fuesen ciertas pero además me di cuenta de algo mas grande"_

**-ESOS OJOS, ESOS HORRIBLES OJOS…NO LO MIREN A LOS OJOS…huyan…huya, HUYAN DE SUS SABUESOS**- gritaba una pobre pony amarrada por su locura mientras por entre el hospital entre habitaciones caminaba Anturil con un par de doctores.

**-debó decir que en mis 30 años de experiencia nunca vi traumas tran grandes…eh visto locos que mas que nada quedan mudos tras contemplar masacres, la muerte o asesinato de un ser queridos pero nunca nada como esto**- comento uno de los médicos.

**-lo que yo quiero entender es ¿Qué ataco? Mas aun eso que grita la anciana, "no lo miren a los ojos" y los "sabuesos"…ahí nos atacaron una especie de lobos de sombras quizás se refiera a ellos pero ¿a quien servían?-**

**-en ese caso sígame …hemos intentado entrar en la mente de los afectados con magia pero no podemos ver nada los recuerdos están muy inestables, incluso los que no quedaron locos están mal heridos, sus recuerdos también son un torbellino podrían pasar varias semanas hatas que se tranquilicen y tener las respuestas y los niños no dicen nada pues su padres no los dejaron ver…quizás fue lo correcto para que no vieran tal semejante cosa y los otros normales son de los que huyeron a refugiarse tras escuchar todo el escandalo y no vieron nada de lo que paso, pero hay un sujeto que me llama la atención sígame-** llegaron a otra habitación donde apenas al entrar el joven rey se quedo petrificado se trataba de un pony dibujando compulsivamente solo sombras y fuego en papel –ah estado asi desde que lo trajeron…trate de escuchar entre sus balbuceos-

**-negra negra negra…se acercó a mi con una armadura negra…lo juro era negra, negra negra negra negra, caminaba en dos patas sis isisisisisisisii si si dos patas dooOOOoOos patas…dos patas**- decía el pony entre frases rápidas y balbuceos pero eran entendibles algunos, terminando lo que dibujo fue a colgarlo en la pared ignorando la presencia del rey quien al ver el dibujo se quedo aun con mas preguntas.

DIBUJO: mimartillo .undomain. es/wp –content/ uploads/2012 /03/ Armadura Daedrica. Jpg

**-LO JURO…-** el pony se acerco arrebatando el dibujo de la vista de Anturil mostrando su mirada perdida con los ojos exorbitantes –**LO JURO SE ACERCO A MI VESTIDO DE NEGRO LO JUROOOOOO-**

_**Fin flash back: **_

**-antes de venir aquí ordene revisar en libros y escritos múltiples, toda indicio de criaturas bípedas pero aparte de minotauros, faunos, y demás ninguno concordaba ni siquiera con el tipo de huella…lo único que tengo es este dibujo**- Anturil saco el dibujo para la contemplación de Dark quien al verlo sintió un escalofrió acompañado de un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo pues la silueta de aquel dibujo rápido le era familiar a una viejo sueño donde Pony Ville ardía en el fuego y el tormento con el siendo montado por una criatura oscura **-¿Dark?...¿Dark que te pasa? Pareces haber visto un fantasma-** pero Dark estaba paralizado con un sinfín de memorias regresando a su cabeza, memorias que obtuvo poco antes de la gran guerra, memorias que creyó haber enterrado en el tiempo y olvido o que solo eran producto de su miedo a lo que el representa –**Dark…tu sabes quien es el del dibujo ¿verdad?-**

**-Anturil…necesito pensar un momento…perdona que no te pueda contestar ahora…hablaremos mañana te lo prometo**- el negro corcel se despidió de Anturil dejando anonadado y confundido al respecto de la extraña imagen, mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos Dark recordaba muchas de las frases que antaño escucho en su mente durante sueños macabros.

_"todo aquel que lea estas líneas sepa del coraje y el dolor y mas aun el pánico de los que murieron en la guerra de los mundos durante la carga de los jinetes, en camino entre las hordas de la alianza de las tinieblas aparecieron como meteoritos que impactaron el suelo delante de nosotros y en la neblina de la profunda oscuridad reinante, los vi, cuatro enormes ceméntales, mas demonios que corceles montados por 4 guerreros, dejaban gruesas pisadas, donde jamás la hierba volverá a crecer, caíamos por miles solos los mas cobardes huimos, yo incluido pero desde entonces han existido, un poder tan grande que caminan junto a los mas grandes Dioses, soldados en campos de batalla, verdugos en la horca, cazadores en las sombras, montando sus corceles de fuego con espadas saliendo de sus cráneos pero de los 4 carecen de un líder en general pero cuando surja un corcel tan temible y poderoso como el de los 4 entonces vendrá el quinto, y su voluntad será lo ultimo que muchos verán"_

A paso veloz camino y camino queriendo llegar a sus aposentos incluso entre el camino se topaba con sus soldados que resguardaban el castillo mirando con temor al ver la frustración en la cara de su rey hasta que llego a puertas de su recamara las habrio de un golpe brutal solo provocando un grito de su reina que estaba ahí dentro.

**-oh…lo siento Rainbow**…- se disculpo por haberle sacado aquel susto **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Qué paso con las demás?-**

-**ya algo de tiempo, dieron de alta a Twilight y la llevamos a su hogar, despues acompañe a Luna a su recamara y vine aquí a esperarte…pero Dark ¿te sientes bien?-** pregunto al ver en su mirada un gran temor.

**-si estoy bien no…no es nada solo…solo quiero descansar…si es eso, el cansancio…fue un día largo-** se fue a su balcón a que le diera el fresco de la noche ignorando la mirada de su reina.

**-¿enserio? ¿quieres quizás…-**

**-YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN-** volteo con furia a ver Rainbow con los ojos brillantes en la luz carmesí que marco la vida de muchos mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo cual fiera pero tal acción desapareció al ver el miedo en el rostro de Rainbow –**Rainbow…yo…yo no quise…perdón…es solo que no puedo escapar a mi pasado…me persigue-** Dark no aguanto y se arrodillo llorando mientras que Rainbow se acercó a él y lo envolvió con sus blancas alas tratando de calmarlo en sus propios pensamientos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: **¿les gusto? Yo espero que si, no es la gran actuación de los viejos personajes pero poco a poco tendrán mas apariciones, pero el momento esta cercas, ¿Quién será la pesadilla que literalmente "violo" a Twi? ¿Quién es el ser bípedo? Descúbranlo…cuando suba los siguientes capítulos :yaoming:


	4. Cap 3: Lo Que Viene

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: **no tengo mucho que decir ahora, en los primeros capítulos me fui muy rápido por que quería mostrar pronto como es la vida de las ponys como ya dije y lo que esta por pasar, a partir de este capitulo comienza lo interesante y me iré más calmado.

**Cap 3: Lo Que Viene**

El día se elevo una vez mas en la ciudad flotante en todo sus esplender con el castillo blanco como una aguja de plata en las alturas desde lo mas alto de la infraestructura donde los ponys ya estaban preparando los adornos para la celebración del aniversario de la antigua guerra, una guerra que no celebran por la victoria en si pues fue una carnicería lo hacen en memoria de los héroes ponys y cebras que sin temor lucharon y cayeron por defender su tierra junto a quienes mas amaban.

Tras haber tenido su pequeño arrebato de furia la noche anterior el rey Dark se había levantado a retomar su vida pero cumpliendo lo que prometió fue a ver a Anturil después del desayuno para hablar al respecto de lo que había conversado, los dos reyes se reunieron donde mismo en el jardín del palacio para continuar su charla.

**-lamento lo de ayer…no quise dejarte con esa duda pero no pude soportarlo**- comento Dark respirando tratando de relajarse.

**-tranquilo seguro que tienes tus razones, y confió en ti-**

**-bien…escucha, no debes decirle a nadie de esto…no se quien sea ese ser o de donde venga…pero es probable que venga a por mi-**

**-no entiendo…explícate con mas claridad por favor-** Anturil estaba confundido a lo que había dicho Dark, si era verdad que venia por el ¿Por qué? Ó ¿para que?.

**-te digo que no se quien es o que quiere, ¿recuerdas la memoria que me mostraste cuando te encontramos? ¿la del caballo negro?-**

**-¿Qué?...OH SI, el que me puso a dormir y que luego se acercó a ti diciendo cosas raras de "angel y demonio, hijo de reyes" y cosas así…¿Por qué?-** recordando aquel momento donde aquel corcel apareció entre las sombras ay aun así como si fuese parte de ellas.

**-su nombre…es Guerra…o eso creo, y al parecer él sabe con claridad quien es este extraño ser que ataco esa ciudad de tu reino, durante un tiempo cuando emergieron mis poderes tuve extraños sueños con esta pesadilla y otros 3 y no dejaban de hablar a cada instante de lo mismo, de un "quinto jinete" y cosas así…pero al ser de la imagen que mostraste yo…yo lo vi en uno de esos sueños-**

**-si no hubiese visto a esa pesadilla con mis propios ojos no te creería lo que me estas diciendo…asi que eso era…¿Qué piensas hacer?-** indago Anturil viendo con Dark dese las alturas la preparación de las festividades.

**-esperare a que venga… espera un momento**- Dark miro la sombra de una pequeña nube con algo encima –**ay no…Rainbow-**

**-con que eso era eh**- la blanca reina bajo de su nube con una mirada de enfado –**había olvidado esa ocasión y recuerdo que me dijiste que me contarías que era pero no lo hiciste…y ahora esto y exijo respuestas ¿Quién es el extraño ser del que hablaban? ¿quien viene hacia acá? Dimelo**- la joven y bella reina miro al rey con decisión esperando una clara respuestas pero lo que obtuvo fue más bien.

**-no**- fue la única respuesta que Dark le pudo dar sorprendiendo a Rainbow pues no esperaba esa negativa–**lo siento Rainbow…te amo con toda mi alma no dudes eso…pero no te conviene saber esto**- y la mirada de Dark era mas decisiva aun, claro estaba que no se lo diría.

**-qqq…¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** indago Rainbow perpleja de la decisión de su amado.

**-esta vez es algo que quizás solo me concierne a mi…y no quiero implicados porque yo..-**

**-IDIOTA…-** le dio un empujon que en cierta forma dolio interrumpiendo a Dark y ella se fue apretando los dientes –**ser rey no te hacer que cargues tu solo con todo-** se fue aun molesta y en vez de irse caminando estiro las alas y fue a las partes bajas de la ciudad.

**-creo que se molesto…-**

**-naaa ¿enserio?-** contesto sarcásticamente, pero clara era su razón de no decirle a Rainbow pues una vez estuvo lastimada y creyó casi perderla, de echo a vivido con ese temor pero Rainbow no había cambiado mucho de su forma testaruda a pesar de ser ahora una alicornio por dentro sigue siendo la misma atlética desafiante y testaruda pegaso.

En la mitad de la ciudad la reina aun molesta decidió llegar a un café para tratar de calmarse y a su estomago a la vez, para cuando llego el mesero este llevaba 4 hotcakes, 3 sándwiches de margaritas, 4 tipos diferentes de te y una rebanada doble de cheese cake, sin hacer mucho caso comenzó a comer sus alimentos con calma saboreándolos pero es hasta la mitad de su festín cuando un extraño sabor la interrumpe pues le había puesto tanto salsa como miel al sándwich y a los hotcakes una gran cantidad de mantequilla de maní y los Te que eran de diferentes sabor que se contrarrestaban unos a otros la dejo quieta con el bocado en su mandíbula por unos cuantos minutos para luego tragar y salir en prisa sin pagar la cuenta.

En vez de correr extendió las alas y fue a las partes bajas de la ciudad donde se encontraba una farmacia a la cual se disponía a entrar pero donde en la pura entrada algo la golpeo con fuerza derribándola haciéndola ver estrellitas.

-OYE, ¿Por qué NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS? Soy la reina ¿tienes idea de lo que puedo…¿eh?...¿Twilight?- cuando se dio cuenta de que era su amiga unicornio con la que había chocado que también tardo en volver en si **–lo siento Twi venia con prisa y yo…-**

**-no te disculpes, yo también venia con prisa…ahora si me disculpas**- se apresuró a entrar a la farmacia donde había unos encargados que atendieron a cada una por separado pero como si estuviesen sincronizadas dijeron _"deme una prueba de embarazo por favor"_ lo cual las dejo con una mirada perpleja sin ninguna expresión así que ambas se voltearon a ver pasmadas incapaces de creer lo que estaban diciendo lo que al final termino en un gran grito que sacudió la ciudad.

Para luego las dos estar encerradas en la habitación de Rainbow donde esta estaba fuera del baño dando vueltas en círculos rápidamente sudando de los nervios y una mirada de preocupación inigualable pues tuvo uno de los primeros síntomas de embarazo que se dan que es apetito poco común y antojos extraños hasta que alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiéndola de su andar nervioso..

**-NO, ESTA PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA DE MOMENTO**- grito Rainbow.

-**Rainbow, soy Luna déjame entrar**- la reina fue a dejar abrir la puerta -¿**Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se encerraron tu y Twilight Sparkle en la habitación…¿Dónde esta ella?-** pregunto la bella reina de Trotingham.

**-amm…Luna ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que estabas embarazada?-**

**-uff…que pregunta jeje…no fue fácil, emoción, nervios, miedo etc…espera…¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?-** Luna se exalto de golpe sospechando algo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Twilight que tenia la mirada con los ojos saltones, temblándole las patas y boquiabierta hasta darse un sentón sin quitar la misma cara **-¿Qué no me están diciendo?-** la magia de Twi saco del baño una varita blanca de plástico.

**-positivo…-** fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-MI TURNO...- aun siendo la mas veloz, Rainbow se encerro de un portazo en el baño para salir casi a los 10 segundos de que entro –positivo también…-

**-como que pos…esperen…¿es enserio?-** les dijo Luna incrédula para luego dibujarsele una gran sonrisa –**WOW…ESO ES MARAVILLOSO, HAY QUE DECIRSELOS A TODOS-** cuando Luna quiso salir tanto Rainbow como Twilght le cerraron la puerta de golpe **-¿Qué les pasa?-**

**-no…aun no quiero se entere nadie, ten en cuenta que esto nos tiene muy nerviosas, no se como reaccionaria Dark ni tampoco al saber que Twi esta preñada de una…bueno ya sabes**- haciendo referencia a lo que había atacado a Twi.

**-pero tu estas preñada de alguien a quien amas…yo de una pesadilla y lo peor fue al dia siguiente, de la noche a la mañana…yo estoy aterrada, no sé que hacer ahora siento como si las paredes se encogiesen y me tragara la tierra-**

**-miren, les diré que aremos…primero respiren hondo, la reacción de Dark o se desmalla o brinca de alegría o igual se queda perplejo e inmóvil…lo tuyo Twi vamos a tratar con cuidado por que no iba a ser sorpresa que esto fuese a pasar…ten en cuenta que es tu hijo, no nacerá como una abominación ni nada por el estilo así que solo quédate tranquila…ahora tómense estos días para meditar antes de que todo se les note, y si habrá un momento para anunciar esto…yo creo será en la celebración de la guerra pasado mañana-**

**-¿Qué?..AH NO NO NO NO, no me expondré a que me vean decir "hola amado publico, ESTOY EMBARAZADA"-** se puso muy tensa Rainbow respirando agitadamente.

**-tranquilízate…quieras o no se van a enterar, mira lo que paso conmigo, así que cada una mejor sepárense y piénselo en privado ustedes mismas…tranquilas no le diré a nadie así que, nos vemos luego-**

La tarde cayo ese día al igual que la noche, mirando desde su balcón la joven reina miraba a su esposo en el patio del castillo usando su magia para traer la noche con la luna en su luz blanca y fría con el manto de estrellas alzándose en el firmamento, una vez realizada su labor real el rey se encamino rumbo a sus aposentos.

"_¿Cómo puedo decírselo?...después de haberlo llamado idiota pero mas aun…¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿es consiente de que si esto llegase a suceder podríamos vernos envueltos e algo como hace 3 años?...el corcel negro…puedo verlo en sus ojos y en los de los otros ponis que aun recuerdan el fuego, el frio y el miedo verlo con temor, mirarlo con miedo, mientras unos le agradecen el haber salvado Equestria otros le temen…y el se da cuenta, eso es por lo que siempre esta asi, pensar que "eso" ocurra otra vez, pero que el causante sea sangre de nuestra sangre ni el ni yo lo soportaría…¿Qué decisión debo tomar?...acariciando mi vientre me digo…mi pequeño, si supieras quien serás o lo que podrías llegar a causar…aun así, ¿quisieras nacer?...¿tendría yo el valor de acabar con esto antes de que empiece?"_

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a Dark quien al ver a su esposa recordando lo de la mañana solo agacho la mirada con su magia dejando su corona en su estante pero entonces la bella reina se acercó a el despacio mirándolo fijamente, cruzando sus miradas con aquel maravilloso amor uno al otro extendieron sus alas en un fuerte abrazo entre ellos, donde Dark no tenia idea de lo que dentro de Rainbow estaba creciendo.

**-perdón por lo que te dije…no fue mi intención es solo que…no quiero que sientas que debes cargar con todo otra vez…sea lo que sea-**

**-tranquila…te entiendo-**

El día de la celebración:

El día anterior paso sin pena ni gloria pero la ciudad entera amaneció vibrando por el cabreteo de los ponis en toda ella, con decenas de puesto comerciales, de dulces y recuerdos, banderas en conmemoración a la batalla, actos múltiples de arte y agilidad, el puente extendido por donde pasaban cientos de ponys por minuto queriendo unirse a la celebración.

**-VAMOS VAMOS NIÑOS, pasen y llévense su mascara del rey Dark basada en su roja armadura, oh si no pónganse la mascara de dragón de Infernus…a quien engaño esa no se venden…BUENO BUENO PASEN-** mientras que en otra parte en un amplio patio había muchas mesas con números y la gran cantidad de postres que tenían en ellos y en uno estaba Derpy con Dinky y algo enorme tapado por una manta.

**-esta vez yo ganare…mujajaja, yo ganare y Pinkie Pie perderá…esta vez yo me ire con el liston del primer lugar con ESTO-** lo destapo mostrando un enorme muffin tricolor –**el SUPER MEGA MUFFIN NAPOLITANO, con vainilla glaseada de un lado, fresas picadas en el otro y 3 chocolates en el centro y un baño de mantequilla para dejar mejor sabor…esta vez no me ganara MUAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJA**- reía Derpy de victoria anticipada.

**-mamá por favor estas exagerando, es una competencia sana, ganara quien deba ganar-** pero entonces una sombra se les puso de lado de algo parecido a un enorme pastel y resulto que eran Pinkie con los gemelos ayudándole llevando lo que fuese eso empujando un carro.

**-oh…hola Derpy, otra vez vas a competir que emoción…ese muffin se ve delicioOOOoOooOOso- **dijo con la mirada brillante al ver el enorme muffin –**espero ganar con esto…-** quito la manta dejando ver una torre de 3 pisos de cupcakes –**mi pastel cupcake…echo de pastel pero las cubiertas de cupcake de modo que parezcan muchos cupcakes y de diferentes sabores, fresa, chocolate, vainilla, chocolate blanco, leche, avellana, mazapán mmmmm…no puedo resistir a probarlo yo misma…¿Qué opinas Derpy? ¿tendré oportunidad contra tu muffin?...¿Derpy?-** la pegaso gris estaba en un rincón en posición fetal con Dinky tratando de animarla, cuando la pegaso miro un poco su mirada era siniestra y aterradora.

**-you win this time (has ganado esta vez)…mi venganza será terrible**- los dos gemelos se escondieron detrás de Pinkie quien no pareció importarle o pensar mal de ello.

Por ese mismo Dark caminaba en compañía de los reyes de Trotingham y su amada Rainbow, observando los postres y a la vez obteniendo muestras gratis en platillos, donde a Luna le daban una porción grande por su apetito durante el embarazo, hasta que Dark volteo para ver a Rainbow comer demasiado, incluso mas que Luna.

**-Rainbow…has estado comiendo mucho, desde el desayuno incluso ¿te sientes bien?-** cuando escucho la pregunta de Dark ella se paralizo pues era una clara pista de lo que estaba pasando.

**-que…eh…no nada es que…ejem amanecí con apetito y creo que me veo muy….amm..delgada si eso, me veo muy delgada, creo debería subir un kilo o dos…jeje**- a Dark se le hizo algo normal quizás si pensaba que Rainbow estaba delgada así que solo encogió los hombros sin darle importancia de mas, suerte para Rainbow, Dark no era muy observador en esos detalles para sospechar lo que pasaba.

**-wow…Derpy esto se ve fabuloso-** comento el rey llegando al puesto del enorme muffin.

**-y espera a probarlo-** le dio un trozo a los jueces que calificaban el evento que saborearon el muffin pero extrañamente cayeron fulminados –**ay no…¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?-** los jueces terminaron yéndose en camilla.

-**amm…el concurso se cancela hasta que los jueces despierten…sigan con sus demostraciones…¿Derpy que tiene esa mega muffin?...¿Derpy?-** una vez mas estaba en un rincón con Dinky dándole de palmaditas.

Por otra parte ahí mismo, Twilight y todas sus amigas estaban paseando con excepción de las 3 casadas, lo cual no evitaba que las demás se divirtieran entre las festividades, la comida y juegos que llenaban el lugar hasta que no tardo mucho en encontrar a Rarity con su porte elegante en compañía de Phobos y un pequeño a su lado.

**-que gusto me da verlas por aquí, chicas no tienen idea de lo cansado que ah sido trabajaren Trotingham alejada de lo que mas quieres**- comento la pony en su tono arrogante medio teatreal característico de ella –**Gold Fire saluda (fuego dorado)- **el pequeño que los acompañaba era un pequeño unicornio de cuerpo blanco pero crin dorada ondulada en forma de flama, de ahí su nombre y educadamente como si fuese alguien importante, el pequeño dio un paso al frente.

**-hola tias ¿Cómo están?-** pregunto con una amplia sonrisa el pequeñín que perdió su peinado por una caricia de Apple Jack que le causo gracia.

**-igualmente enano, creces muy rápido**- le dijo la vaquera.

**-¿y donde esta Fluttershy?**- pregunto Rarity notando la ausencia de la pegaso amarilla.

**-se quedo atrás con Big Mac y los pequeños en un juego de azar de "dispárale al dragón", así que mejor opino vallamos a buscar un buen lugar para el desfile en lo que los esperamos**- comento A.J. cargando al pequeño un momento en lo que caminaban entre toda la multitud festejando en lo que llegaban a la zona donde pasaría un desfile en honor al festejo.

También dirigiéndose al lugar Dark aun iba comiendo algo de los antojos y chucherías que había por ahí cuando el viento comenzó a soplar pero fue extraño, era frio mas de lo habitual y menos en esa temporada y entre el viento escucho un susurro que no pudo distinguir de que o quien era solo se quedo mirando al horizonte viajando su mirada en aquella dirección quizás esperando ver algo, a lo mejor solo eran sus nervios pues no le hizo mucho caso y mejor siguió avanzando para alcanzar a los otros.

Dark junto con toda la nobleza del reino llegaron a un palco armado para presenciar el desfile donde pasaban carros con motivos de la guerra, uno con unos soldados, otros con unos dragones pero destacando mas el carro donde estaban Celestia, Zoka o antes conocido como Discord y una replica a recuerdo de como era el verdadero padre de Dark, Black Stream el rey que cayo defendiendo Equestria de aquella amenaza hace 3000 años pero detrás un enorme globo con la forma de Infernus el líder dragón que comenzó esto marcando y acabando la vida de miles.

"_Infernus…no es alguien de odiar, mas bien de lamentar y comprender…paso por mucho dolor para tener que hacer lo que hizo…que su corazón se llenarse de rencor y odio, pero si no hubiese sido por el…como seria todo ahora…estaría aquí quizás con mis verdaderos padres como principie de Equestria, quizás un chico berrinchudo…creo prefiero mil veces esta vida que tengo a cualquier otra solo que desearía que no hubiese implicado tanta sangre"_

Mientras observaba el ruidoso y alegre desfile un extraño silencio aisló los oídos de Dark haciéndolo mirar de nuevo en la misma dirección de antes pero ahora escucho unos extraños pasos, pisadas de algo metálico caminando lento pero sin pausa cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió el sonido había vuelto pero quedo nervioso y un temor creciendo en su cuerpo.

El día con alegría paso cayéndose la tarde donde ahora todos habían salido a una gran plaza preparada para la obra de teatro en honor a la batalla echa por los niños, aun había otros espectáculos pero este fue donde el rey decidió ir a contemplar mientras los ponys comenzaba a llegar a tomar lugar.

-**Dark, Rainbow, no esperábamos verlos en una interpretación de niños**- a sorpresa de los reyes el grupo de amigos estaba llegando también.

**-no puedo quejarme…me llama la atención querer ver esto-**

**-yeguas y caballos de todas las edades, les damos la bienvenida a la presentación teatral protagonizada por los niños del jardín de Pony Ville…por favor, tomen sus asientos para presenciar esta obra donde yo la maestra Cherry Lee tendré el honor de ser la narradora de esta historia-**

"_todo comenzó cuando hace 3 años si algunos tendrán memoria como un día cualquiera en nuestra bella tierra de Equestria un dragón apareció amenazante con el mensaje de que un señor de dragones vendría a conquistar nuestro amado hogar"_

Los pequeños salieron a interpretar la escena donde Twilight con sus amigas trataban de detener el acto del dragón y como Celestia y luna cayeron al igual que los soldados sin entrenamiento contra dragones.

"cuando se creyó que todo estaba perdido una luz de esperanza emergió pues es cuando nuestro gran rey hace su entrada y con su gran poder derroto fácilmente a ese dragón"

Pero en las memorias de algunos presentes mas de las mane 6 y el rey recordaron que no fue una luz de esperanza la que emergió si no otro gran horror con el cual lidiar.

"_tras eso nuestra soberana de aquel entonces la princesa Celestia con ayuda del rey de Trotingham unieron un ejercito para hacerle frente a esta amenaza"_

Había sido inteligente de Cherri Lee adelantar sucesos como las transformaciones de Dark pero esas escenas regresaban a su mente una y otra vez, quizás Dark no era consiente de lo que hacia o pasaba en esos momentos solo al final contemplaba la destrucción realizada para al ultimo momento en que su aspecto fue claro para él se dio cuenta de que era lo que Vivian los otros ponys.

"_y así concluye esta historia, muchos cayeron pero fue para que los que estamos aquí hoy pudiésemos ver un nuevo amanecer, el jardín de niños les agradece su atención, les recordamos que esta noche será el banquete comunitario a las afueras del castillo, no olviden asistir"._

Los ponys aplaudieron a la presentación de los niños que daban reverencia en agradecimiento, Rainbow miro a Dark quien estaba de mirada baja sin saber como animarlo, pero eso no impidió que llegase la noche dada por el y como lo menciono Cherry lee al terminar la obra la ciudad entera estaba en un gran banquete con amplias mesas llenas de comida a la entrada del castillo, en el salón y en al patio.

(_Comentario del autor_: aquí creo que solo serian ansaladas y postres…pues que les queda de otra…ahora si pobres ponys no conocen el sabor de la carne :yaoming: )

En la parte del salón estaba la clase alta bastante refinada y elegante entras aquellas paredes blancas de mármol y cristal mientras que en el patio y la entrada la clase media y baja que eran mayoría pero todos disfrutando del banquete por iguales donde en una mesa Pinkie devoraba todo cuanto podía pero no sin ayuda de los gemelos y de Spike acompañándolos.

Mas durante el festín y la música sonó una campanilla donde se encontraban los reyes que se alzaron y a esta acción una reverencia recibieron.

**-hoy celebramos no a un héroe o dos…si no a miles-** comento Dark –**no celebramos una victoria pues se llevo consigo a muchos padres, hijos, hermanos y demás pero gracias a ellos estamos aquí listos para el futuro, un futuro que promete prosperidad, una nueva época de paz no solo para ponys, cebras o dragones, si no de toda criatura viviente, por eso yo alzo mi copa con respeto y admiración por esos hijos de Equestria, Trotingham y la tierra de las Cebras y les digo…alabados sean los victoriosos caídos**- todos juntos alzaban sus copas en un trago comunitario por honor a los soldados que dieron su vida para acto seguido irse a su propia mesa con un banquete amplio pero donde estaban reunidos toda la cuadrilla de amistad, Dark, Rainbow, Luna, Anturil, Twilight y todas las demás ponys, incluida Derpy, Dinky y los padres adoptivos de Dark.

**-oh cielos vean esta comida, me lleno de solo verla**- dijo Apple Jack mirando el enorme festin **–aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de ti Pinkie**- la pony rosada estaba echa un globo tirado a un lado, ya había comido demasiado.

**-si no me equivoco es el mejor banquete que eh visto, es incluso mejor que el del año pasado- **comento Trixie apreciando también la variedad.

**-amm…antes de cenar tengo algo que anunciarles**- se levanto Twilight de su aciento sonrojada y con un tono pues de nervios o vergüenza –**amm…les confirmo que, ante todo lo que me paso yo…yo si voy a ser mamá-** los demás se quedaron perplejos para luego sonreír inmediatamente aplaudiendo con los cascos.

**-cariño eso es MARAVILLOSO, tu despreocúpate te ayudaremos a cuidar a ese pequeño no lo dudes-**

**-eyup…será un buen amigo quizás también para Apple Bite (mordisco de manzana)- **comento Big Mac con Fluttershy y un potrillo a un lado mientras Fluttershy cuidaba a uno mas joven, como recién nacido.

**-y si no es molestia yo le enseñare a usar sus poderes de pesadilla correctamente**- todos estaban alegres felicitando y dándoles su apoyo a Twilight pues aunque iba a ser madre soltera era una noticia de buenas nuevas, cuando entre toda la alegría una vez mas el silencio envolvió a Dark y el extraño sonido de pisadas de hierro se escucharon ahora mas fuerte como si los tuviese cercas de el solo Rainbow noto a su amado estar parado sin movimiento con la mirada fija a la puerta principal del castillo, lo llamaba e intentaba moverlo pero estaba muda y cuando los pasos dejaron de sonar instantáneamente en toda la atmosfera se sintió un frio congelante y una presión en el aire como si estuviesen en una alta montaña cargando algo muy pesado pues muchos se arrodillaron al suelo e incluso se desmayaron –**ya llego…-**

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: bueno espero les guste ya que no tuve muchas ideas en este episodio, pero les aseguro en el siguiente no se arrepentirán pues la verdadera diversión va a comenzar, espero disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo. GRACIAS.

PD SPOILER: NO JODAN…si este es el villano de la tercera temporada de MLP…Ok…pero no salgan con que es una pesadilla…neta no…esta cosa es mediocre…

th01. deviantart fs70 /PRE /I /2012 /198 /c /1 / dotori _ s_ guess_the_character_entry_by_dotoriii - d57jo9z . png


	5. Cap 4: Así, es como empieza

Los ponys se desataron en caos y gritos en silencio pues aquel efecto en la atmosfera no los dejaba gritar apenas podían siquiera moverse y respirar un poco ante la sensación de pesadez que apareció instantáneamente parando la celebración de golpe y en el tope de la ciudad donde los ponys nobles se encontraban resistiendo aquel suceso que no mostraba signos de detenerse y por unos minutos el silencio fue absoluto hasta que comenzó a amenguar al punto de detenerse completamente permitiéndoles el movimiento una vez mas.

**-qqq…¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Fluttershy respirando agitadamente pero sin poder reincorporarse a lo que Big Mac la trato de ayudar.

**-sentí ccococo como si tuviese una ballena encima…-** contesto Rarity de la misma forma, es cuando Dark sale corriendo sin previo aviso.

**-DARK ESPERA**…- Rainbow se levanto tras el y también Twilight llegando al borde de la muralla que daba lugar a vista de toda la ciudad y a sus pies mirando debajo a unos pocos kilómetros Pony Ville con su celebración y también el bosque Ever Free –**Dark te escuche dijiste "ya llego" ¿Quién?**- antes de que el rey pudiese contestar su vista viajo o se traslado al de otro cuerpo viendo lo que el veía y era algo que iba saliendo del bosque llegando a Pony Ville donde los ponys que ahí estaban celebrando lo vieron con temor mientras aquel ser fuese lo que fuese miraba a los lados como buscando algo cuando ve la gran fortaleza.

**-Rainbow todos, metanse al castillo y ocúltense hasta que les diga la contrario…AHORA**- cuando del mismo Pony Ville se vio una estela de polvo y una sombra que se elevaba tapando las estrellas a su paso, antes de darse cuenta algo pesado cayo a sus espaldas entre el castillo y su plaza de entrada donde aun había ponys que se quedaron petrificados esperando a que el polvo se disipara –**Rainbow…por favor ahora…vallanse todos de aquí-** una ventisca fresca retiro el polvo dejando ver a la luz lo que cayo que dejo helados a todos mas aun a Dark y Anturil al ver un extraño ser con una armadura negra laminada con algunos picos en las hombreras, en los ante brazos y su casco parecía la cabeza de un demonio, portando una enorme espada de mismo acero oscuro colgando de su espalda y un escudo en su mano izquierda, de estar arrodillado este ser se levanto para dejar ver su estatura cercana a los dos metros.

**-un momento…GOLD FIRE- **grito Rarity al ver a su pequeño que estaba a pies de aquella criatura, cuando Dark y compañía habían corrido al exterior a ver de que se trataba este pequeño en su curiosidad los siguió con aquella suerte de que aquel ser de armadura negra cayo junto a el aturdiéndolo y apenas reincorporándose el potrillo y ver donde estaba se quedo paralizado a la sombra del ser bípedo quien se dio cuenta de la presencia del potrillo dirigiendo su mirada oscura sin fondo a el, temiendo lo que pudiese para Phobos de un movimiento tomo a su hijo alejándose de aquel ser, es cuando comenzó a mirar a los alrededores mirando a los ponys que lo miraban con miedo y curiosidad algunos balbuceando de que se trataba pues era la primera vez que veían una criatura de esa estirpe desconocida para ellos.

**-OYE…-** el bípedo se dio la media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Dark -**¿Quién eres?...¿que es lo que quieres aquí?-** sin contestar el ser bípedo en la palma de su mano se formo una esfera de una bella luz blanca y brillante que la dejo flotando la cual comenzó a volar alrededor del lugar sobre los ponys hasta que se topo con Dark parándose delante de el para acto seguido volar en círculos alrededor de el rápidamente y sosteniéndose junto a él.

**-asi que eres tu…-** el ser finalmente hablo pero su voz era pesada y grave sin ningún toque de emoción ni sentimiento en ella –**te eh buscado…por 3 años en este mundo…y aquí estas…al fin-** se coloco su mano encima de su casco y como si fuera niebla esta se desvanecio dejando ver largos cabellos plateados, un rostro lampiño nunca visto por los ponys pero dejando ver sus facciones como boca nariz y ojos que los tenia cerrados hasta abrirlos mostrando unos ojos amarillos en una mirada afilada.

**-mm…¿me buscabas?...¿quien eres tu?-** pregunto Dark a aquel ser temeroso de la respuesta que en el fondo se su corazón rogaba no fuera la que el esperaba.

**-¿Cómo?...¿no sabes quien soy?...bueno siendo el caso, me presentare como es debido-** sin el casco su voz era menos grave pero seguía sin tener ningún sentimiento en ella **–en el pasado me conocieron como el cazador de las sombras, el lobo del infierno…mi nombre es…Samael y yo…fue elegido para ser tu jinete…el quinto jinete del apocalipsis… el jinete de la Desesperación**- la tensión fue tan grande que se podía cortar con una espada en el ambiente pero tal revelación paralizo al rey negro pero también a Twilight quien al escuchar lo ultimo recordó el libro que había encontrado de la nada.

**-¿pero que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?-** Dark estaba nervioso y muy asustado pero logro mantener la calma para poder hablar.

**-lo que haga no te incumbe, el quinto sello te eligió como el corcel y a mi como el jinete, tu único deber es obedecerme como debe ser entre un jinete y su corcel…y de aquí no me ire hasta que mi trasero este sobre tu lomo-**

**-no lo are…no puedes obligarme y no ire a ningún lado, asi que no me salgas con eso de un quinto sello, te debo pedir te retires de mi castillo, y de mi país**- fue cuando varios soldados aparecieron rodeando a aquel ser, Samael solo sonrió un poco pero era una sonrisa no alegre si no macabra se puso una mano sobre su rostro mas bien tapándose los ojos

_**-"mirada de la bestia"-**_ volteo a ver a los ponys que de la nada soltaron sus armas comenzando a gritar y retorcerse para luego a sorpresa de todos sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder, quemándose de la piel tal acto hizo a las madres tomar a sus hijos para no ver ese acto y otros salir corriendo.

**-NO, DETENTE DEJALOS**- grito Dark rogando por salvar a sus soldados.

**-la mediocridad de las especies de este mundo es impresionante, aunque se le consideraba uno de los mas maravillosos no tiene fama de poder, un mundo con caballo miniatura…¿en que pensó el creador al hacer esto?-**

**-tu…TU LO HICISTE**- al ver los cuerpos incinerados de los ponys Anturil recordó a la ciudad de su reino que no pudo proteger donde los ponys estaban quemados y ahora tenia al culpable enfrente –**MALDITO ASESINO**- el alicornio formo una espada mágica en su cuerno arremetiendo contra el caballero pero en un choque su espada no movió un centímetro a Samael ni tampoco penetro su armadura –**imposible…**- Samael extendió su mirada y con un extraño pulso de energía y alicornio fue despedido con brutalidad contra la muralla y a su auxilio fue Luna, pero aprovechando esa distracción Dark uso su magia para alejar a los soldados intentando apagar el fuego pero este revivía constantemente hasta que al final los gritos se desvanecieron y con ellos el fuego pero solo mostrando los cadáveres carbonizados de los pobres soldados

**-no…no te lo perdonare…- **sin hacer mucho caso Samael redirigio su mirada a Dark quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sus ojos brillantes con el fuego emergiendo de sus patas y su crin –**eres un…maldito, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a matar a quien se te ponga enfrente?-**

**-confirmado…creí que solo era tu cuerno pero tienes todos los detalles de una pesadilla pura, aunque eres la primera que veo con alas…el sello decía que seria "un caballo armado" o es que entendí mal y dijo "alado"**- Dark dejo salir un fuerte grito de furia con un destello enceguecedor del cuales muchos se cubrieron a excepción de Samael, cuando la luz se desvaneció el joven rey se manifestó con la armadura carmesí que le otorgaba el poder de la gema regalo de su difunto amigo con la cual derroto a Infernus en el pasado –**creo que entendí bien-**

**-miren…es la armadura de Dark, eso significa que va a pelear con toda su fuerza-** dijo Twilight viendo todo desde una posición segura a puertas del castillo con los demás.

**-Rainbow, escucha quiero que te vallas de aquí y todos los demás hagan lo mismo abandonen la ciudad…AHORA**- a la orden del rey los nobles y ponys que estaban en el nivel alto en intenciones de celebrar se vieron en la necesidad de huir despavoridos mientras Dark y Samael entrelazaban miradas decisivas.

**-Luna, Anturil rapido, hay que irnos**- Rainbow con sus amigas llegaron a ayudar a Luna y a Anturil que estaba reincorporándose lentamente.

–**no te lo voy a perdonar…NUNCA**- Dark formo su espada en su cuerno la cual luego se extendió en una especie de brazo para luego su aura carmesí formar al jinete de mágico de hace mucho tiempo y sin aviso este arremetió en carrera contra Samael que estaba quieto sin moverse y sin temor a lo que pudiese pasar, teniendo un claro ataque que podría ser letal Dark arremetió contra Samael solo para atravesarlo como si fuese niebla.

**-¿ustedes vieron lo que yo vi?-** indago Apple Jack quien con los demás se reunió con Rainbow pero todos perplejos a lo que paso.

**-lo veo pero no lo creo…¿o es que fallo el ataque?-** Dark con la mirada abierta desconcertado por lo que paso y sin la menor explicación, pero se dio la media vuelta apuntando hacia el ser bípedo para en la punta de su cuerno formar una esfera de energía carmesí la cual disparo con exactitud envolviendo a Samael y aquel as de luz viajo por el horizonte sin señal de detenerse.

**-esta vez fue directo no…hay forma…de…no puede ser-** cuando la luz se disipo el caballero seguía parado como si nada en ese lugar.

**-no entiendo…estaba seguro de haberte dado…¿Por qué estas intacto?-** pero es cuando Samael empuña su enorme espada y en un movimiento veloz a sorpresa de todos la espada estaba atravesando a Dark.

**-DARK, NOOOO**- grito Rainbow aterrada por aquel acontecimiento que dejo enmudecidos a los ponys, pero entonces Dark aun perplejo miro a la espada y aunque la veía atravesando su pecho no la sentía ahí.

**-ahora no hay duda…¿te preguntas por que?...simple, el jinete no puede dañar a su caballo y este no puede dañar a su jinete…¿necesitas mas pruebas para darme tu lealtad y obediencia como todo buen corcel?-**

**-NUNCA**…- Dark dio un salto hacia atrás a donde la espada paso de el como una sombra –**bajo ninguna circunstancia me uniré a ti-**

**-temia dijeras eso…por eso me tome la libertad de traerte un "obsequio**"- envaino su espada en su espalda para luego estirar su mano donde una luz blanca emergió como un pequeño punto luminoso hasta que fue creciendo por un extraño humo blanco formando una esfera donde salían voces, gritos, llantos y lamentos múltiples.

**-un momento…eso es…es una esfera de almas-** dijo Twilight al ver aquella esfera tan grande como una pelota de baloncesto y el aullar de las voces provenientes de ella **-¿Qué quiere hacer con ella?-**

**-ooo oigan algo le pasa a Dark**- al aviso de Pinkie miraron al joven rey que estaba comenzando a respirar dificultosamente a la vez que tenia el ocico babeante con las patas temblándole.

**-Dark…¿Dark que te ocurre?-** pregunto Rainbow asustada y confusa de lo que estaba presenciando.

**-vv va…vallanse…vallanse…vallanse ahora-** les dijo con un gran esfuerzo incluso dando un pequeño paso en dirección a Samael.

**-no es necesario te reprimas, no eres un pony despues de todo…tienes hambre ¿verdad?-** aquel ultimo comentario causo un frio en los pocos ponys que estaban presentes pues ya casi todos se habían ido, Rarity y Fluttershy se fueron para salvar a sus hijos lo sdemas solos estaban para ayudar a los reyes de Trotingham –**vamos…esto es un pequeño obsequio, de mi para ti…son 12,000 almas las que reuní de aquella ciudad, y de un montón de criaturas asquerosas con alas de insecto**- pero Dark entonces cerro los ojos agachando la cabeza apretando los dientes –**si te rehúsas a hacer caso a tu naturaleza…yo iré-** Samael comenzó caminando lentamente hacia Dark llevando aquella esfera en su mano.

**-ALEJATE DE EL**- le grito Rainbow queriendo ir a arremeter contra el bípedo.

**-NO…-** el grito de Dark la detuvo **-¿Por qué aun estas aquí? HUYE**- le grito es cuando Luna fue por Rainbow jalándola de ahí lo cual la otra quería resistirse, por memorias del pasado sabe que solo estorbaría pero su corazón le decía que no lo dejara solo, aun resistiéndose ante aquella extraña tentación Dark comenzó a llorar.

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿donde este ese corcel de mi visión? El corcel que vi con esa mirada de fuego, con esos colmillos causando destrucción**- a solo un paso de distancia el caballero negro se coloco frente a Dark quien abrió los ojos solo teniendo la esfera de almas **enfrente –adelante…solo tómala**- el hocico del enorme caballo temblaba al ver la esfera como una mosca guiada a la luz de una lámpara.

**-Dark no…- **se dijo Rainbow aun presente.

**-Rainbow por favor, vámonos YA**- le suplicaban las demás tratando de jalarla pero ella se resignaba a irse y es cuando entonces en un arrebato Dark tomo con sus fauces la esfera de almas comenzando a despedazarla como un depredador con su presa devorándola con prisa provocando una risa seca de Samael.

Cuando las ponys estaban queriendo salir de ahí una fuerte sacudida de la ciudad los derribo en su lugar haciéndolos tropezar, y antes de que pudieran levantarse una ultima sacudida ocurrió con el alzamiento de un torbellino de luz entre roja y negra elevándose al cielo con un viento huracanado el cual emergía desde el castillo.

Los ponys que estaban huyendo se detuvieron al ver aquella enorme luz alzándose al cielo arremolinado las nubes cual ojo de huracán, incluso desde Pony Ville los ponys estaban perplejos viendo aquella luz con temor y asombro al mismo tiempo sin la menor idea de lo que ocurría en tope de la ciudad pues solo veían a los ponys bajar despavoridos donde cercas de la salida hiban Rarity y Fluttershy en compañía de sus esposos e hijos que se quedaron para ver aquel pilar en lo alto, mas en otro lugar cercas de ahí, en el bosque Ever Free una ventana de madera se abrió para dejar ver a lo lejos la gran ciudad y la luz alzándose.

**-¿Qué significa esto gran maestro?-** se trataba de Zecora desde su hogar, y a espaldas de ella sobre un tapete su maestro y el jefe cebra que al parecer no había regresado a su tierra, este se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación para luego abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie.

**-Zecora, vamos…-** comento el viejo jefe cebra –**es por esto que me quede, el final, y quiero ver su conclusión-**

**-¿el final de que maestro?-** indago Zecora al lado de su maestro viendo aquel destello sin señales de apagarse.

**-el fin de todo…-** las ponys que quedaron derribadas por el aire y las sacudidas de la ciudadela cuando el aire finalmente empezó a disminuir y la luz se fue, tras eso la joven reina no resistio el impulso y salio despegando de regreso al castillo preocupada por Dark a lo que sus amigas no hicieron mas que ir tras ella.

Cuando Rainbow llego a donde se encontraban Dark y Samael esta sonrió al ver a Dark ahí intacto pero esa sonrisa y calma en su corazón desaparecieron pues este estaba agitado como si estuviese cansado con Samael frente a él, pero lo peor todavía fue cuando este puso una mano en el cuello de Dark acariciándolo y dándole una palmada como si se tratara de una mascota, luego este se fue a un costado de caballo el cual no hacia nada ni decía nada.

**-no…no…por favor no…-** se decía a si misma haciendo negación con la mirada, cuando grande fue sus sorpresa que Samael en toda confianza se monto sobre el caballo –**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

En ese momento algo extraño ocurrió pues una aura amarilla rodeaba a Samael y una carmesí a Dark que comenzó a rugir con intensidad, su doom mark empezó a distorsionarse, las placas de la armadura de Samael se levantaban en sus brazos y espalda dejando ver un brillo rojo incandescente al igual que este apretaba los dientes con fuerza luego en su brazo izquierdo un extraño fuego salió de el pero empezó a apagarse formando como una capa de brazo (tipo Ezio de assassins creed) hasta que el fuego se apagó en la capa se formo un símbolo extraño pero aun peor ese mismo símbolo fue el que remplazo la Doom Mark de Dark.

New mark:

i302 .photobucket albums /nn88 /BlackGuilmon _2008 / logoo. Jpg

cuando las demás ponys habían llegado a por Rainbow se quedaron paradas en seco ante la escena que veían de Dark siendo montado por Samael quien al abrir los ojos la parte blanca de estos se volvió negra con la pupila amarilla, por ultimo de extraña manera se materializaron una espuelas de caballo con una silla de montar a la altura de el bípedo pero todo anexado a la misma armadura roja del caballo como si el mismo las hiciera para su jinete y por ultimo unas riendas en la mano de este que iba hasta el hocico de Dark como una gruesa cadena, Samael con curiosidad observo todo el panorama y luego observo la capa que tenia con ese símbolo apreciando el detalle quizás.

**-jeje…este poder que siento…es impresionante, así que esto es el poder de un jinete**- mando su escudo a su espalda por sobre su espada para poder sujetar las riendas y cual jinete su caballo se levanto en dos patas relinchando y rugiendo de tal manera que la ciudad y todo alrededor se estremecieron y ensordecieron, el rugido fue tan inconfundible que los ponys que aun trataban de huir apresuraron el paso, incluidos ahora a Luna y Anturil evacuados por sus propios soldados –**ya tendré tiempo de jugar…ahora, es hora de irnos…HYA**- movió sus riendas dirigiendo a Dark en una dirección dispuesto a partir y dejar aquel lugar.

**-ESPERA**…- un grito, el grito de Rainbow Dash llamo la atención de Samael que junto a su corcel dio media vuelta mirando con seriedad a Rainbow y a los demás ponys –**no puedes llevártelo…-**

**-Rainbow no, detente**- le dijo Apple Jack pero su amiga estaba decidida a impedir lo que fuese a suceder con Dark.

**-por favor te lo imploro…no puedes llevártelo, no tienes idea de lo que el ah sufrido, la carga que el llevaba sobre sus hombros y la que aun lleva, lo difícil que ah sido la vida para el pero aun así hizo lo posible por tratar de ser feliz-** Rainbow solo lloraba con esa mirada suplicante hacia Samael que parecía no afectarle pero lo que decía era haciendo énfasis en el pasado, todo lo que lloraba Dark desde su tragedia, cuando comenzaron a aparecer sus poderes y cuando se le fue encomendada la pesada carga de derrotar a Infernus y no contentos con eso, de hacerlo rey -**este país…este mundo lo necesita hay quienes lo admiran y otros que le temen…pero hay quienes lo aman**- al decir "aman" a la mente de Samael llego una imagen de una hermosa mujer de espaldas de largos cabellos negros con alas doradas –**no puedes venir y llevarte esos lazos que se han forjado con sangre, sudor y lagrimas, a romper la paz que tanto le costó traer y por la que sacrifico tanto en la vida**- Samael cerro la mirada unos segundos para abrirla levemente aun mirando fijo a las ponys.

**-tienes razón…no puedo separar esos vínculos de "amor" que dices…pero tengo un objetivo que cumplir, y hasta que cumpla con ese objetivo acabare con todo lo que se interponga en mi camino…incluyendo esos vínculos-** la sombra debajo de Samael y su corcel se extendió en un amplio circulo donde a terror de todos de esta se desfragmentaron decenas de enormes lobos fieros incluso estos salieron de los alrededores de donde se encontraban –**mátenlos…-**

**-CORRAN**- al grito de Twilight se lanzaron a correr con las jaurías de lobos detrás de ellas –**Rainbow vuela, sálvate nosotras estaremos bien**- le decía Twilight a su amiga mientras corrian.

**-no, no las dejare…veamos que tan bien puedo usar esta magia**- Rainbow se concentro mientras corría y formo una burbuja escudo alrededor de las ponys donde los lobos trataban de romperla –**esta funcionando…traten de quedarse junto a mi**- moviéndose con la barrera protegiéndolas las ponys siguieron corriendo.

En el camino en el que aun trataban de huir las ponys un torrente de fuego les impidió el paso deteniéndolas en seco pues en el cielo nocturno montado sobre su corcel estaba el jinete, es cuando Dark prepara una bocanada de fuego que dispara directamente hacia ellas pero el escudo cumplía su propósito protegiendo a todos pero en ese momento mas bien ahora el caballo preparo su esfera carmesí de la cual si no habría posibilidad de protegerse.

**-espera ya tienes a Dark, ya tienes lo que querías déjanos en paz**- le grito Trixie a lo que Rainbow no creía lo que escuchaba –tu intención no es lastimarnos, estas haciendo esto por capricho nada mas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?-

**-alguien inteligente…tienes razón pude haber volado en mil pedazos esta ciudad hace unos segundos pero me divertía el echo de ver los poderes que podía otórgame el ser ahora un jinete, lo que eh usado no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que puedo llegar a conseguir…si, digamos que solo estoy jugando con ustedes y acabando con todo lo que ama mi caballo a quienes ustedes llaman "Dark"-**

**-eres despreciable…¿Qué ganas al hacer esto?**- pero entonces cayendo junto a ellas desde el nivel superior llego Anturil aunque de pie, mal herido por algunas mordeduras de los lobos.

**-tomare eso como un cumplido, pero aun estoy ansioso de ver hasta donde se han extendido mis poderes-** contesto Samael mientras empuñaba su espada –**a esto me refería, cuando monte a Dark mis poderes incrementaron con creces, antes podía destruir ciudades en un suspiro si quería, ahora puedo destruir naciones si me lo propongo**- solo agito su espada hacia una torre en lo alto y esta aun estando lejos de él fue cortada en dos pero la parte de arriba comenzó a caer hacia los ponys, Twilight y Trixie rápidamente usaron su magia para detener la caída pero a respuesta de eso Dark lanzo una llamarada que hizo explotar la torre lo que destruyo consigo el escudo y arrojando a las ponys unos metros de distancia.

**-¿todos están bien?...Trixie…Pinkie…Apple Jack**- Twilight se levanto de su lugar apenas consiente, los demás también era su caso mientras los lobos comenzaron a rodearlos por decenas de ellos relamiéndose y gruñendo los demás solo temblaban de miedo mientras el jinete con su corcel miraban la escena de las ponys acorraladas cuando algo extraño llama la atención de Dark quien gruño fieramente mirando hacia ellos llamando un poco la atención de su jinete.

**-los matare a ustedes ahorita y después reduciré a cenizas esta ciudad**- Samael se acercó al oído de Dark lentamente para susurrarle **–demuéstrame tu lealtad y acaba con ese vinculo**- el jinete dio un salto parándose en el asta de una bandera mientras que Dark bajo a tierra gruñendo a las ponys.

**-Dark espera ¿no me reconoces? Soy rainbow, ya habias pasado por algo como esto antes…recuerda quien eres, por favor…regresa a mi, no pases por este sufrimiento de nuevo-** pero era inútil Dark estaba completamente sordo y enceguecido a las frases de Rainbow que lloraba destrozada por lo que presenciaba.

Cuando finalmente un lobo se digno a atacar este se abalanzo primero sobre Twilight quien cerro los ojos gritando esperando el ataque que posiblemente pensó acabaría con su vida pero en ese instante de una sombra emergió una garra de fuego de un color verde blanquecino sujetando al lobo a la vez de un gran caballo de pelaje gris con armadura de hueso, patas y crin llameantes del mismo color verde con un cuerno de acero de extraña forma el cual le rugio estruendosamente al lobo y su aparición dejo helados a los ponys, mas cuando en su garra apretó al lobo haciéndolo desaparecer para luego ponerse sobre Twilight como protegiéndola dejando a esta confusa, pero entonces la enorme pesadilla se lanzo al ataque contra los lobos que también se la abalanzaban contra ella quien contra atacaba con la garra formada de su crin de fuego, sacudiéndose a los lobos y mordiéndolos en sus fauces a la vez de exhalando su propio fuego, aquella escena tenia horrorizada a Twilight quien no creía lo que esta pasando frente a sus ojos, por ultimo este nuevo corcel aterrador se levanto en dos patas dejándose caer con fuerza causando una explosión que desapareció al resto de los lobos, por unos segundos todo fue silencio las ponys no se movieron de su lugar solo estaban a espaldas de aquel enorme caballo misterioso quien solo las volteo a ver de reojo.

Pero esa calma se acabó pues Dark se puso frente a la pesadilla rugiendo cual bestia lo cual recibió una contestación igual de la otra y sin dudarlo un momento las dos se lanzaron contra el otro entrelazándose en rugidos como dos tigres luchando lanzándose de zarpazos al rostro con las garras formadas con sus crines ardientes, hasta que la pesadilla gris se lanzo con fuerza contra Dark arrojándose juntos fuera de la muralla hasta el suelo debajo de la ciudad donde los dos se levantaron aun rugiendo pero entonces un silbido en el aire llamo a Dark quien voló donde Samael para ser montado por el mismo otra vez pero es cuando también algo va dirigido hacia ellos con rapidez, el jinete nota esto y esquiva el proyectil giratorio que haciendo un efecto boomerang llega a donde es atrapado por una gran mano y el proyectil no es otro que una gran guadaña, las ponys miraron a donde había ido ese objeto para empezar a extender sus facciones de un gran miedo mientras una oscura nube se retiraba destapando la luz de la luna mostrando a otro ser bípedo flotando en el aire que empuñaba esa guadaña y todavía mas la pesadilla con armadura de hueso se puso junto a el pero causa de la Luna a sus espaldas no se podían ver sus rasgos faciales de ese nuevo ser.

**-oh no…apareció otro-** comento Apple Jack aterrada de lo que veía, mientras Samael estaba con mirada fija hacia el otro bípedo que había aparecido.

Una pesadilla misteriosa salvo a los ponys pero también llego la aparición de otro jinete, ¿será amigo o enemigo? ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Khujul el jefe cebra?...¿este es acaso el fin de todo?

**CONTINUARA…**

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** me esforcé algo en este capitulo, lo pude haber terminado ayer pero estuve celebrando la victoria de la selección olímpica mexicana ES TODO, VIVA MEXICO…ejem bueno, explicare mas cosas en los siguientes capitulo como lo que paso con Dark, los poderes de Samael y su pasado, espero lo disfruten leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER, lo bueno empieza ahora.


	6. Cap 5: Así, es como llega el fin

Cap 5: Así es como llega el fin.

La luz del sol se alzaba por el horizonte entrando por una ventana de marco echo con esponjosas nubes donde en una cama las mantas tapaban algo que sintió el calor de la luz pasar a través de las mantas cuando se las quito miro confundido el lugar donde estaba.

**-¿Qué?...-** corrió hacia la ventana para ver una gran ciudad de nubes –e**sto es…Clouds Dale…¿pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?**- vio un tocador donde había un retrato en marco donde se veían a Dark en su forma pony sin el cuerno que lo maldijo pero vestido de gala de novio y la novia era Rainbow Dash con sus amigas a espaldas de ellos, confundido alzo la mirada asustado respirando agitadamente y lo que vio fue su rostro, Dark sin el cuerno de acero en su imagen que el recordaba, inmediatamente miro a su costado para apreciar que la Doom Mark no estaba mas solo su Cutie Mark de unas montañas con un rayo pasando por encima de ellas que representaba su ímpetu viajero que siempre tuvo, cuando escucha unos ruidos detrás de la puerta de la habitación que lo distraen pero a la vez lo pone en alerta.

**-PAPA, Window Shadow no me quiere devolver mi muñeca**- entrando una pequeña pegaso de cuerpo blanco pero melena arcoíris entro a la habitación molesta haciendo berrinche pero detrás de ella un pegaso joven de cuerpo negro y melena gris igual a Dark.

**-es que Rainbow Crystal me tiro mi castillo de figuras de acción que tanto tiempo me costo construir-** replico el joven pegaso.

**-ya ya niños, vallan a comer su desayuno que si no se va a enfriar y llegaran tarde a la escuela- **Dark estaba incapaz de creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, pues entro por la puerta Rainbow Dash como una adulta joven muy hermosa, a lo que a su voz los pequeños salieron corriendo de la habitación –**buenos días bello durmiente, te quedaste dormido esta vez-** Dark estaba asustado mirando a su alrededor queriendo entender que estaba pasando.

**-¿fue un sueño entonces?...pero…si fue tan real…Infernus…la guerra, las pesadillas, mis poderes..-**

**-¿Dark cariño estas bien?...mejor ven vamos a desayunar, te hice tu desayuno favorito, tienes suerte de ser el director de la fabrica de tormentas así nadie te reclama por llegar tarde, te espero abajo**- le dio un tierno beso saliendo de ahí, al sentirlo pero ser tan real el joven pegaso no contuvo la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero fuera de ahí en donde el miedo y la desesperación hicieron entrada juntos la ciudad flotante de marfil tenia una parte de ella en llamas con la luna destapándose en lo alto mostrando una silueta de un ser de cabello largo ondulante al viento, espaldas anchas, bípedo, portando una enorme OZ (guadaña) y a su lado un caballo con armadura de hueso cuyo rostro parecía su mismo esqueleto con flamas verde blanquecinas, Samael lo miraba fijamente pero como si no le sorprendiera la presencia de este ser ahí cuyo rosto estaba oculta por la tras luz de la luna, y en un parpadeo este ser desaparecio y reaparecio detrás de samael que giro la mirada con calma aquel ser que aun le daba la espalda pero demostrando que tenia el pecho y lomo al descubierto el cual era de color gris muy palido, sin pelo en el completamente lampiño a excepccion del pelo de su cabeza, pero dejando ver que llevaba unas grebas (armadura de pies) con un faldón a un lado con un símbolo el cual era el mismo de su corcel y unos guanteletes con los que empuñaba su arma hechos de hueso.

**-como si no tuviésemos con uno, ahora apareció otro**- comento Apple Jack pero a temor de las ponys el caballo pálido descendió bruscamente ante ellas haciendo que algunas soltaran un grito.

**-qqq…q…¿Quién eres?- **pregunto Trixie.

-**Twilight Sparkle…usen la magia de su ciudad para meter a los suyos aquí, bajen su escudo y váyanse tan lejos como puedan…pero si pueden…abandonen este planeta**- la pony morada se quedo confundida y perpleja a lo que dijo aquella pesadilla.

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...- **pero la pesadilla dio media vuelta llendo donde su jinete –**ya oyeron…Trixie ve a tu puesto y activa los elementos de la armonía, recoje incluso a los de Pony Ville-** a la orden Trixie fue corriendo de regreso al castillo para ir a la sala de los elementos de la armonía mientras la demas miraban el panorama.

**-supuse que serias tu el que vendría aunque espere a los 4 juntos Azrael…o deveria decir…jinete de la Muerte-** aquel ser se dio la vuelta para ver a Samael a la cara, su rostro estaba tapada por una mascara de hueso donde solo se veían aquellos atemorizantes ojos rojos mostrando su gran musculatura.

**-me negué a creer que era posible, pensé que solo había escapado pero es verdad…eres el quinto jinete Samael**- estaban lejos pero fue posible escuchar lo que dijeron, Twilight escucho perfectamente el nombre, el nombre que apareció en aquel libro extraño "Muerte".

**-si vienes a detenerme no podras tu solo-** dijo Samael con un tono frio.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta solo?-** cuando miro detrás esta vez si sorprendido ante un tono de voz fuerte y frio pero actuando como si conociera esa voz.

**-ey…no no no…ay otro mas-** señalo Spike para que las pony miraran pues a espaldas de Samael estaba un jinete en un caballo negro de llamas rojas como sangre, este jinete llevaba una espada colosal en su espalda, un puño de hierro de gran tamaño en su mano izquierda con una capucha roja pero donde salían por delante uno cabellos blancos y sus ojos eran serenos en un brillo blanquecino pero en su capucha llevaba un símbolo imposible de olvidar en el y su corcel pues era la misma marca que antes llevaba Dark, la marca de Guerra.

**-¿solo ustedes dos?...¿vienen a detenerme? Porque no seré presa fácil-**

**-no Samael, no venimos a pelear aparte de que no debemos, los jinetes tenemos prohibido cruzar espadas, tal acto debilitaría los cimientos del universo o podría causar que este mundo estallase en mil pedazos…lo que quiero es hablar**- Samael giro su mirada a Muerte pero sin bajar la guardia a Guerra pues estaba rodeado de los dos mas destacados jinetes.

**-qqq…¿Qué va a pasar?...Twilight dinos**- le pregunto Spike tragando saliva de los nervios.

**-no lo se…yo, no lo se**- fue cuando una luz salió de la punta de la ciudad la cual apago el fuego y esa luz comenzó a tele transportar a los ponys que estaban saliendo, incluso viajo a Pony Ville donde también trajo a los ponys.

**-¿Qué es esto? Nos sacan para meternos otra vez**- replico ahí un pony pero es cuando el escudo bajo, y ante las ponys apareció una pantalla mágica con la imagen de Trixie.

**-oigan, ya esta y ahora ¿adonde vamos?-**

-**aléjate solo un poco, quiero saber que va a pasar- **le dijo Rainbow y a la orden la fortleza se alejo solo un poco.

**-Samael…¿Qué te prometió "el" a cambio? y sobre todo ¿esperas que lo cumpla? Sea cual sea tu intención ahora, sé que no eres un traidor ni eres malvado Samael, porque de serlo el sello no te hubiese escogido como jinete-**

**-todo es distinto ahora viejo amigo…no voy a dejar que se metan en mi camino, si, lo que me haya prometido no se si lo cumplirá debo intentarlo, si hago bien esto quizás si lo cumpla así que si no planean pelar…no molesten, que agrado volver a verlos, ahora si me disculpan-** jinetando a Dark, Samael quiso retirarse pero en ese instante la espada de guerra le tapo el camino.

**-no…no iras a ningún lado, no te dejaremos mucho menos yo-**

**-Guerra espera**…- interrumpió Muerte –**yo peleare-** a Guerra le sorprendio esta frase de su colega y hermano de armas.

**-creí que dijiste que los jinetes tenemos prohibido pelear entre nosotros ¿a que se debe este cambio de decisión?-** indago Samael pero en su posición Dark de mente perdida cruzaba miradas con el caballo rojo de Guerra.

**-si, pero por evitar lo que sea que planees, sacrificare este mundo si eso evita que los demas caigan en caos**- como si conectaran pensamientos los dos jinetes bajaron a tierra firma solo dejando a Guerra y su caballo flotando en el aire para contemplar lo que seguramente seria la primera pelea entre jinetes, pero a una distancia favorable los ponys contemplaban desde los bodes de la muralla de la ciudad flotando aquel acontecimiento.

**-no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que va pasar?-** indago Twilight al lado de Rainbow Dash aun afectada, por que en su mente y en sus pesadillas ahora en realidad ocurrió lo que menos deseo en su vida que era volver a ver a Dark sin control sobre su vida y su mente pero peor aun siendo montado por un ser extraño y malvado, pero lo que mes le afectaba era su ultima mirada donde lloraba el joven rey por no poder controlarse y a la vez llorando por ella.

Saliendo del bosque Ever Free asomándose por una colina apareció Zecora con su maestro para ver a unos kilómetros de distancia lo que estaba por acontecer.

-**maestro ¿no cree que estamos muy cerca de ellos?-**

**-no Zecora…aquí estaremos bien, después de todo no importara lo lejos o cerca que estemos, todo este mundo se vera afectado por igual…esperemos que no dure demasiado y asi poder contar un mañana-**

Los dos jinetes montado en sus caballos estaban a escasos 10 metros uno del otro mirándose fijamente mientras el viento sacudía sus cabellos, el silencio de ambos era perturbador pues solo se rompía por el viento nocturno y el relinchido leve de sus caballos, con la única luz que iluminaba que era la del fuego de sus corceles por que extrañamente una gran maza de nubes se formo encima de todos bloqueando la luna y las estrellas cuando fue que ambos empuñaron sus armas, guadaña, espada y escudo en mano.

Extrañamente el viento comenzó a soplar de manera muy fuerte creciendo mas y mas en intensidad, se podía sentir incluso dentro de la barrera de la ciudad, a lo lejos de ahí en la costa donde había un pueblo costero el mar estaba descontrolado con enormes olas lo que se les hacia extraño a los habitantes pues no estaban en tiempo de huracanes ni tormentas mientras que en los bosques los animales corrían en todas direcciones pero lejos de donde se encontraban aquellos seres, tal acontecimiento se sentía hasta en las ciudades mas lejanas, desde Manehattan hasta Trotingham para emporar las cosas aun las pequeñas rocas que había en el suelo empezaban a temblar y a brincotear con el suelo que vibraba con pequeña fuerza.

Es entonces cuando el caballo de muerte camino un simple paso creando una honda de energía salió despacio hacia los alrededores, es cuando ambos jinetes comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin despegarse la mirada, entonces en un movimiento ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y en un choque de armas una honda sónica se pudo contemplar por que empujaba el viento en todas direcciones como una burbuja creció ante tal golpe incrementando el poder del viento que ya soplaba sacudiendo la tierra incluso en la fortaleza a lo lejos con gran brutalidad.

**-¿pero que esta pasando ahora?-** los caballos de ambos se tenían mordiéndose del cuello con severa fuerza mientras ambas armas estaban en una severa fricción donde en su punto de choca grandes ráfagas de aire y energía salían disparadas en todas direcciones hasta que el suelo comenzó a agrietarse arrojando rocas por doquier hasta que ocurrió un destello enceguecedor.

En el cielo se podían ver intensos destello y hondas de choque donde seguro los ataques de estos dos se unían, Muerte se detuvo en el aire para buscar a Samael que se había escapado de su vista cuando miro a un lado este iba a toda velocidad en su caballo alado hasta chocar armas con el, de un movimiento Muerte repelió la espada de Samael enviando un tajazo con su guadaña que fue bloqueada por el escudo de este aun así la fuerza del golpe lo arrojo unos metros detrás siendo frenado únicamente por las alas de su corcel, entonces la cuchilla de esa guadaña se inclino hacia arriba quedando como punta de lanza donde el mango de la guadaña se estiro enormemente con gran velocidad hacia el jinete de la desesperación que bloqueo el golpe con su escudo pero este lo estaba empujando directo al piso donde aterrizo con fuerza, entonces Muerte se fue al suelo recogiendo el tamaño de su Oz a la normalidad.

En el cuerno de ambos caballos se formo una esfera de energía de colosal tamaño que se disparo en un rayo que al chocar arrojo como bolas de papel lo que estuviese a su alcance, en cualquier dirección se podía contemplar como la tierra comenzó a partirse en pedazos con grandes riscos alzándose de la nada hasta que las energías no pudieron mas y estas explotaron con una luz que ascendió hasta el cielo, una vez mas Azrael o Muerte perdió de vista a Samael cuando nota que una enorme roca es levantada del suelo y debajo de ella esta Samael montando a Dark pero levantando aquella roca con una sola mano para con un movimiento de muñeca la arrojo contra Azrael quien solo agito su guadaña para que aquella roca quedase tajada como mantequilla partiéndose en dos pero no pensó que detrás de ella iria oculto su oponente quien hizo que su caballo envistiera al de muerte con gran brutalidad.

Mientras que en la ciudad los ponys miraban aterrados como todo alrededor se sacudía con fuerza como si tuviese miedo al combate de los dos jinetes, la tierra agrietándose y alzándose en columnas, relámpagos cayendo por todas direcciones ahí es cuando entendieron lo que aquella pesadilla de hueso les dijo con lo de "_si pueden, abandonen este planeta_" todo parecía ser afectado por el combate entre estos jinetes un combate que dejo a Infernus como un juego de niños.

Ahí sin moverse solo presenciando todo Guerra en su corcel contemplo lo poco que llevaba el combate y lo afectado ya que estaba todo alrededor completamente irreconocible, el jinete con esos ojos plateados los cerros un momento para pensar en que podía hacer, es cuando este comenzó a brillar en un aura roja que lo rodeaba a él y su caballo.

**-maestro, ¿esta seguro de hacer esto?-** pregunto el caballo de Guerra.

**-solo si queremos detener esto de una vez-**

**-veo que no te has oxidado en todos estos milenios dormidos**- dijo Azrael algo agitado por el combato sujetándose de la montura de su caballo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra empuñaba su arma.

**-y tu no has mejorado la gran cosa…pero este combate ah durado demasiado es hora de acabar- **cuando ambos se disponían a seguir en combate una explosión de extremas proporciones ilumino el cielo con una gran torre de fuego a tal grado que barrio con la tierra volviendo a dejarla en su lugar.

**-¿Qué es eso?...parece como si hubiese salido un volcán ahí-** comento Apple Jack cubriéndose con una pata por la intensa luz y el calor que emitía.

Pero entonces con horror vieron lo que se alzaba, un ser gigantesco, tan grande como la misma ciudad que parecía estar echo de magma y rocas rojas incandescentes con enormes cuernos como carnero en llamas, alas de humo con una gran espada de fuego.

**-oh no…GUERRA, ESPERA YO ACABARE ESTO-** grito Muerte a el gigantesco ser que con un solo de sus grandes y lentos pasos hizo temblar la tierra, agito su espada en dirección a Samael que la esquivo por lo grande y pesada que esta era pero la simple ráfaga que llevaba detrás fue suficiente para agitarlo y mas aun para separarlo de Dark –**ahora…- **Muerte bajo de su caballo levando su palma al suelo **–"vinclaque mortuorum"**- del suelo salieron varias cadenas echas de hueso que sujetaron el cuerpo de Dark quien rugía tratando de zafarse, las cadenas lo llevaron a tierra donde aparte salieron esqueletos humanos sujetándolo con fuerza.

Samael al ver esto quiso ir a salvar a su caballo pero un brillo carmesí se cernia sobre el pues la gigantesca espada de fuego del gigante hiba cayendo con fuerza hacia el, Samael puso su escudo por encima recibiendo la espada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por regresar el ataque del gigante pero el suelo a sus pies se sumia con el por la fuerza de Guerra, hasta que con una gran y ultima explosión todo se calmo, cuando los ponys finalmente pudieron ver, un frio sin igual recorria sus espaldas al ver un enorme tajo que partia la tierra a kilómetros de distancia.

**-así que…esto son…los jinetes del apocalipsis-**

CONTINUARA…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** capitulo corto pero peor es nada, espero sea de su agrado por que hoy entro a clases pero tratare de que los capítulos sean los sábados, sin mas disfruten y gracias por leer, y si bien me conocen, saben que este no es el fin de Samael.


	7. Cap 6: Castigo

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: bueno este capitulo es tranquilo por que en este planeo dar a entender como serán los siguientes, por que créanme que hay muchas sopresas para el siguiente capitulo que sera MUY largo, disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

Cap 6: Castigo

_SUMARIO:__ los jinetes llegaron demostrando sus poderes trascendentales que dejaran huella por toda la eternidad, en el golpe de Guerra que azoto la tierra una calma agobiante emerge, ¿Cuál es ahora el futuro que le depara a la vida no solo de los ponys, si no de cada criatura de ese mundo?_

Con la destrucción a la vista, el mundo cambio en solo cuestión de minutos ante la sombra de fuego de aquel coloso con espada quien en la tierra dejo su impronta, donde los habitantes de la blanca ciudad flotante eran incapaces de moverse ante lo que veian pues el horror que vivieron hace 3 años en un momento quedo barrido por algo mas grande y trascendental pues ahora los mas grandes se han de enfrentar en tierra de mortales y la tierra que fue su hogar por generaciones desde hace milenios no era reconocida mas por ellos, la sorpresa tan grande que ni las lagrimas eran capaces de brotar de sus grandes ojos.

Presenciando ese acontecimiento ahí las dos cebras maestro y alumna contemplaban aquel suceso, Zecora perpleja completamente viendo al coloso tan alto como las mas grandes montañas, pero su maestro con aquella calma lo presenciaba todo.

Es cuando el gigante arde en llamas desapareciendo dejando ver al jinete del caballo rojo sobre su corcel, y a su lado llego su hermano de armas el jinete palido.

**-escapo**…- dijo Guerra de modo seco mirando el daño que hizo pero sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto.

**-¿Por qué interviniste?-** indago Muerte.

**-estaba peleando a tu nivel y este mundo estaba mas afectado de lo que creímos, desde el principio se nos advirtió que nunca debíamos pelear, y nunca lo hicimos hasta ahora…y este puede ser el resultado…y tu lo viste…aun en mi forma máxima el fue capaz de bloquear por unos segundo mi espada…es mas fuerte de lo que creemos**-

**-Furia, Ruina ordenen a sus pesadillas que busquen por este mundo a Samael si lo encuentran y esta herido remátenlo de lo contrario no lo enfrenten avísenos de inmediato-**

**-maestro ¿Qué hacemos con el?-** el caballo con armadura de esqueleto señalo a Dark sujeto por el extraño hechizo del jinete sin posibilidad de moverse pero aun así luchando con desesperación sacudiéndose de un lado a otro y rugiendo por liberarse.

**-sin corcel no hay jinete…ahora que tenemos la oportunidad…podríamos acabar con esto, Samael de seguro volverá por el, Victoria y Hambruna tardaran dias en llegar están en los mundo mas lejanos, no podemos esperar su ayuda…terminemos esto ahora**- los jinetes descendieron a pocos metros de Dark quien como toda fiera acorralada mostraba sus colmillos con furia y deseos de atacar.

**-maestro con todo respeto…el es uno de los nuestros ahora, es una pesadilla líder**- comento Ruina el caballo de Guerra a su maestro que empuño su gran espada que le daba parte de su nombre.

**-no lo es, ustedes razonan el no, el tema queda fuera de discusión, tenemos un deber como jinetes que cumplir el cual es mantener el equilibrio en el universo…que los habitantes de aquí me perdonen por llevarme la vida de su rey- **alzo su espada delante de Dark dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia llevándose asi la vida del rey de Equestria.

**-NO- **como una ráfaga delante del ser bípedo Rainbow con una mirada desafiante pero temblorosa albergando tristeza se interpuso en su camino **–deténgase…no lo mate por favor-**

**-¿y quien eres tu?...espera tu corona me dice que tu eres la reina de este mundo ¿verdad?-**

**-por favor…el sujeto por el que ustedes vinieron ya no esta, no tienen por qué matar a Dark, no deben hacerlo le aria un gran daño a nuestro país si hacen eso-**

**-no te entrometas pony, el corcel que tu amas no es el mismo su mente y espíritu están corrompidos por Samael dejarlo vivo es peligroso así que muévete o te movemos-** replico Ruina junto con Furia mirando a la pony amenazantemente pero ella aun asi no se movía, estaba decidida a proteger a Dark, es cuando la sombra de la ciudad se cierne sobre ellos y con una luz las amigas de la alicornio bajaron.

**-RAINBOW ESPERA ¿Qué siempre tienes que salir disparada a hacer algo alocado sin que podamos alcanzarte?-** replico Apple Jack llendo con su amiga pero todas quedaron paralizadas al ver a los jinetes ya las pesadillas.

**-danos un buen motivo para no matarlo…y a ti con el-** pregunto Muerte.

**-por que lo amo**- Muerte miro a la ciudad un momento y luego fijamente a la pony.

-**¿tienen prisión o calabozo ahí?-** señalo a la ciudad a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza **–escucha con atención…lo encerraremos ahí, con mi echizo no ira a ningún lado y no lo mataremos**- ella suspiro de alivio –**pero lo tendremos vigilado, por que es a el a quien quiere Samael, pensándolo así si lo matamos el no vendrá y no lo encontraremos jamas lo que digo es que estaremos aquí con ustedes esperando-**

"_Sin otra alternativa accedimos al acuerdo con los jinetes, llevamos a Dark a un calabozo de la ciudad donde no molestaría nadie, solo detrás de esas puertas se escuchaban sus fuertes rugidos que eran una carga para mi, con ayuda de Twilight yo fui quien alzo el sol y la noche durante los primeros días, mientras tratábamos de arreglar el daño de la pelea en nuestras tierras, Pony ville parece estar protegida por algo pues no tuvo daños importantes, Luna y Anturil regresaron a su propio reino…pero ahí no acaba esto, durante las noches los ponys no salían mas pues las pesadillas en varios grupos patrullaban la ciudad y el verlas era motivo de miedo para todos…le pedí a Twi que explicara a los ponys quienes y que son las pesadillas tal acto solo empeoro todo pues ahora los ponys tenían miedo a dormir y en sus sueños ser victima de una de ellas, lo que antes era un misterio ahora era tan claro pues estas pesadillas que antes no se dejaban ver tan fácilmente estaban delante de nosotros por decenas de ellas a diario dentro y fuera de la ciudad…han sido los 3 dias mas difíciles de mi vida desde que recuerdo"_

**-concéntrate vamos…tienes el poder de la princesa Celestia tu puedes hacerlo-** en una parte de la ciudad la blanca reina en compañía de Twilight y Rarity con su hijo trataban de bajar el sol para traer la noche, Rainbow se concentro con su cuerno rodeado de energía mágica comenzando a bajar lo que quedaba del sol de la tarde –**ya…ahora sube la Luna**- mientras veían aquel fenómeno con belleza que era algo lindo de verse el pequeño de Rarity estaba jugando con una pelota cuando esta se le va y solo se le ocurre al pequeño ir a seguirla pero este se detuvo delante de un par de enormes patas llameantes, el pequeño levanto la mirada para ver a 3 enormes pesadillas delante de él.

**-GOLD FIRE**- Rarity rápidamente llego abrazando a su pequeño haciéndose a un lado de las pesadillas que pasaron pero no sin antes una de ellas soltarle un rugido atemorizante pero entonces delante de esas pesadillas apareció uno de sus 4 lideres, Furia.

**-¿han encontrado algo?**- pregunto el líder.

**-negativo…como haya sido Samael desapareció muy bien…señor con todo respeto no cree que quizás si este muerto-**

**-no lo descartaremos tan fácilmente…sigan buscando- **haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto las pesadillas siguieron su camino, Furia miro unos segundos a las ponys pero dirigiéndose mas que nada a Twilight para luego el avanzar.

**-chicas…las vere luego ¿si?…hay algo que debo hacer**- Twilight se fue así como así dejando a sus amigas confundidas, Rainbow mejor termino de levantar la noche con algo de esfuerzo y Rarity se fue a su hogar, con la noche la ciudad parecía mas que muerta, pero los soldados que la vigilaban de noche ahora podían descansar pues con las pesadillas ahí solo un idiota atacaría.

La joven reina fue en dirección de la zona de calabozos donde Dark estaba encerrado, en plena entrada había 2 pesadillas paradas como estatuas vigilando el lugar apenas llegando ella ahi, el sitio era silencioso completamente, al parecer tenia permiso de ver a Dark pues las pesadillas le daban paso, al mirar dentro su mirada fija que tenia con las pesadillas cambio totalmente a una triste y agobiante pues solo ahí estaba su amado de pie con la poca luz de la luna entrando por una pequeña ventana mostrando a un caballo decaído y callado, se acerco un poco solo para que el corcel al darse cuenta de su presencia se diese la vuelta con furia atado por las cadenas que aparte suprimían su poder rugiendo a la alicornio pero no podía hacerle nada, con lentitud la reina se le acerco como si fuese un animal salvaje careciente de razón alguna hasta el punto que le dio un abrazo cuello a cuello con el donde podía escuchar su corazón y su fuerte e intensa respiración.

**-¿me escuchas?...si pudieras ver lo que esta pasando ¿Qué dirias?...por favor…regresa conmigo-** se giro para ver al caballo a los ojos directamente resbalando una lagrima por la mejilla de esta la cual llamo la atención del caballo que no pudiendo ir mas lejos estiro su lengua para atrapar esa lagrima –**t…te veré mañana-** conteniéndose la reina salió rumbo al palacio caminando despacio y pensante hasta que sintió que nadie la veía o podía escuchar rompió en grandes y fuertes llantos desgarradores, su vida que creyó ser su felicidad solo ah llevado dolor y nada mas, ya hasta sus sueños de antaño de pertenecer a los Wonderbolts se había desvanecido y olvidado, nunca quiso ser reina ni mucho menos inmortal solo lo hizo acepto su destino por estar cerca de quien amaba pero solo llego mas dolor a su vida, meditando ¿en que momento su vida cambio tan radicalmente? De ser tan alegre, atlética, aceptando cualquier desafío a volverse tan blanda y comenzar a sufrir de esa manera, ¿Cuándo Dark volvió hace 4 años? ¿Cuándo la guerra con los dragones amenazo? ¿Cuándo ellos dos se volvieron rey y reina? Tantas dudas que solo agobiaban mas su corazón ni siquiera el pensamiento de quizás ser madre era un consuelo en su torturado corazón.

En una parte de la ciudad donde ya no caminaban los ponys solo con las pocas luces de sus casas saliendo pegado a la muralla mirando el estrellado cielo Furia el caballo de Muerte estaba ahí como de una manera nostálgica apreciando el paisaje con las luces de sus llamas verde blanquecinas de su cuerpo.

-**se que estas ahí…sal que no te are daño…Twilight Sparkle-** ante esto la pony morada salio detrás de una esquina que era su escondite de Furia **-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-hacerte unas preguntas…directo al grano…¿fuiste tu?-** la pesadilla solo la miro de reojo notando una mirada de suplica y de decisión en la pony **–reconozco el color de tus llamas…y quiero saber ¿Por qué yo?-**

**-eres muy inteligente para tu raza pequeña pony…si…fui yo-**

_**Flash Back:**_

La ciudad estaba de noche en madrugada con todo pony durmiendo ese dia pero sin darse cuenta lo que se acercaba por ahí como sombras pues solo se trataba de Furia en compañía de varias otras pesadillas.

**-seguimos en alerta, todo indica que Samael esta en este mundo pero es bueno ocultándose…solo hay que vigilar y si lo encuentran avísenme lo antes posible- **a la orden los caballos se dividieron en sombras en todas direcciones y Furia haciendo lo mismo pero alzándose a lo alto del cielo para tener una perspectiva desde mas arriba.

"_en ese momento me llego un delicioso aroma…ya lo sabes nosotros nos alimentamos del miedo de los sueños de los mortales incluyendo los ponys, sabia cuales eran mis ordenes ahí pero llevaba milenios sin alimentarme…diría que mis instintos me ganaron esa vez"_

"_segui el aroma hasta una residencia…tu residencia a ventana de tu habitación donde te vi durmiendo agitadamente por un mal sueño, no me resistí y comencé a hacer lo que debía"_

El caballo del apocalipsis se acercó a la pony brillando sus ojos con fuerza entrando en la mente de la pony solo devorando la energía del miedo que surgía de la pony como un gran festín que se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

_**Fin flash back:**_

**-el final lo conoces ya…venciste tu miedo y yo hice lo que debía**- Twilight paralizada solo escuchaba el relato de la pesadilla **–aunque es aterrador para ti es mas vergonzoso para mi…- **con un tono molesto se acercó a la pony lentamente –**yo…el gran Furia uno de los 4 caballos del apocalipsis salgo a alimentarme después de milenios y una pony vence su miedo en ese momento-**

**-hablas como si tu fueses la victima pero yo sere quien cargue con el peso de todo…tener a…a…A TU HIJO, críalo y educarlo por lo que eh leído solo vendrás a presenciar su nacimiento después no te veré nunca mas-** pero a la pesadilla no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo, regreso a solo mirar el panorama.

**-pero…debes agradecer…tendras un hijo que crecerá y vivirá en un mundo tan hermoso como este…si es que no queda destruido antes…había olvidado mucho tiempo la caricia del viento y el color del cielo y sus estrellas…no todos los mundos tienen esta vista-** la curiosidad de Twilight relució un poco ahí quizás por querer hacer algo de ambiente.

**-dijiste "mundos"…¿conoces muchos? ¿Cuántos hay? ¿hay mas ponys? ¿o que otras cirturas existen?-**

**-ey ey contrólate con esas preguntas…hay miles de planetas en el universo pero solo 666 contienen vida, aunque antes eran muchos mas…esos quedaron tras la gran guerra, tu mundo es el cuarto mundo, y si, hay mas criaturas algunas avanzadas en términos de ciencia tanto que se han olvidado de nosotros y lo místico y otros tan poco desarrollados que crean dioses falsos y corruptos…y si…hay otro mundo con ponys, el primer mundo el de los "humanos" pero no indagues mas de ellos, te entristecería ver como viven ahí los de tu especie…termina de entender tu mundo antes de querer descubrir el universo**- Furia contesto todo pero Twilight no se imagino que fuese tan frio al contestarlas.

-**¿has visto estos mundos con tus propios ojos?-** pregunto la pony mirando a las estrellas comprendiendo que no estaban solos en el universo.

**-algunos…pero es la primera vez que vengo a este…es verdaderamente hermoso**- cuando Furia miro a la pony observo como esta escribía con velocidad pero perfecta ortografía lo que escuchaba **-¿Qué crees que haces?-**

**-tomo nota…oye esto es muy interesante por favor cuéntame mas**- a Furia se le hizo extraño y algo ridículo que de repente la pony lo tomara como su conejillo de indias para sus estudios –**oye no pierdes nada-** Furia suspiro aunque exhalando algunas brazas pero fue para relajarse y recostarse un poco en el suelo, acto seguido Twilight con una gran sonrisa se recostó también.

**-en casi todos los otros mundos el día y la noche vienen por si solos al igual que la lluvia y el resto del clima, algunos tienen selvas y bosques que envuelven todo hasta donde alcanza la vista, algunos son como desiertos pero eso no impide el camino de la vida ahí**- por varios minutos la pesadilla gris le estuvo contando a Twilight los grandes misterios del universo, la unicornio como un niño pequeño escuchando las aventuras de su padre o de un ídolo estaba fascinada de cada frase del relato mientras escribía y dibujaba lo que podía.

En otra parte, en lo mas alto de la ciudad el jinete de la muerte estaba parado de brazos cruzados solo mirando a su caballo, causa de su mascara de hueso era muy difícil saber que expresión tenia al respecto si estaba feliz de ver a su caballo levándose "bien" con otros o todo lo contrario, pero no falto mucho cuando su hermano de armas Guerra se puso a su lado en silencio durante unos minutos.

**-las estrellas están silenciosas…una tranquilidad preocupante**- Muerte fue el primero en romper ese silencio.

**-Samael no esta tan herido como pensamos…esta esperando la oportunidad para actuar…un día o una semana mas no son nada para el tras haber durado 50,000 años encerrado…lo que me sorprende es que cuando lo viste…trataste de hacerlo como entrar en razón, que volviera a lo que era mucho antes-**

**-¿y por qué no?...los 3 éramos grandes amigos además él es tu…-**

**-NO ES MI HERMANO…ya no-** Guerra interrumpió a Muerte espontáneamente, no queriendo hablar mas se retiro de ahí dejando a Muerte quien solo miro por ultima vez a su caballo para luego retirarse también.

-**y esas son solo algunas cosas, ni en toda la inmortalidad podrías terminar de comprender todo lo que alberga un solo mundo…siempre esta lleno de sor…-** Furia se dio cuenta de que Twilight se había cansado finalmente y se quedo profundamente dormida incluso recargada en el costado del caballo –**oye…despierta pony…ey vamos-** pero inútilmente, estaba dormida como un tronco, la magia del caballo con tranquilidad la levanto para subirla a su lomo para así poder llevarla a su hogar.

-**¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?...ya es mas de la media noche y Twilight no ah vuelto**- Trixie estaba en su residencia compartida caminando de un lado al otro preocupada por su compañera a lo que Spike no pareció importarle o por ser bebe dragón estaba dormido sobre su canasta a modo de cama –**y tu dormido…deberías ayudarme a buscarla**- pero entonces la puerta se abrió entrando por ella el enorme caballo de muerte –**TU…¿Qué le hiciste a Twilight monstruo?-** pero este le rugió con fuerza esfumando la valentía de Trixie, entonces este pasa a la habitación de ella a dejarla sobre su cama incluso se preocupo a dejarla abrigada, y sin decir una sola palabra este se retiro.

Las horas pasaron en esa noche, Twilight en su cama se quedo muy profundamente dormida hasta que no dejaba de escuchar múltiples voces y barullos sin pausa alguna hasta entrar en razón consigo misma que comenzó a despertar lentamente con un gran bostezo, confundida se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama pues recordaba haber estado con Furia entonces miro al reloj de al lado marcando las 8:30 am pero cuando abrió su ventana grande era la sorpresa que no había salido el Sol aun y que aquellas voces venían de fuera de muchos ponys indagando por lo mismo que a esa hora el Sol no estuviese encima del cielo.

**-ay no…Rainbow**- la pony velozmente salió y fue corriendo camino al castillo donde Trixie, y Apple Jack ya estaban ahí.

**-al fin despiertas…tenemos un serio problema-** dijo Apple Jack señalando arriba donde veían a Rainbow volando de un lado a otro pateando nubes para despejar el cielo.

**-oh Twilight estas aquí**- la alicornio bajo pero un miedo se origino en ellas pues su amiga estaba toda despeinada, con una sonrisa macabramente retorcida y la mirada perdida –**me levante temprano a despejar el cielo pero ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia no ah sacado el Sol hoy?...deberías pedirle a Spike que le mande una carta para saber que pasa je…jeje…jeje**- se acercó a ellas pero su aspecto lucia tan aterrador en ella que las amigas no evitaron abrazarse temblando aterradas de lo que presenciaban -**yo terminare mi deber y luego practicare mis maniobras para entrar a los Wonderbolts y luego dormiré una siesta**-

**-patéenme y díganme ¿Qué esta pasando?**- comento Apple Jack tragando saliva.

-¿**Rainbow te sientes bien?-** pregunto Twilight con mucho miedo.

**-claro que si ¿Por qué no jeje…habría de estarlo?**- pero en ese momento cuando la reina quería irse en su estado de mente perdida un polvo brillante impacto en su cara confundiéndola pero este polvo la hizo caer dómida inmediatamente.

**-¿Quién hizo eso?-** pregunto Twilight a saber quien le hizo eso a su amiga.

**-Twilight Sparkle, tenemos que hablar-**

CONTINUARA…


	8. Cap 7: Revelaciones Parte 1

Cap 7: revelaciones parte 1

**SUMARIO: **una reina doliente, mil secretos a punto de salir a la luz, y uno enterrado ya hace tiempo pues quien estaba muerto, no lo estaba del todo.

El día finalmente se alzó con un poco de ayuda de las pesadillas que sin dificultad alguna elevaron el sol sobre Equestria para que regresara a sus rutinas pero la ciudad estaba casi desolada pues muchos ponys se habían marchado aterrados de estar conviviendo con las pesadillas, y en el castillo la reina estaba dormida sobre su cama con sus amigas cuidándola ahí tratando de entender que fue lo que le paso hace un momento pues pareció que su mente se trastornase haciéndola creer que aun era la de antes la pegaso atlética y llena de sueños de grandeza en un equipo deportista.

**-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí Khujul?-** pregunto Twilight pues a sus espaldas estaban Zecora y su maestro al parecer preparando una poción entre los dos.

**-todo será revelado en un momento mas…solo les pido paciencia, tu amiga en despertar no tardara**- las puertas se abrieron de golpe entrando a galope el resto de las ponys que preocupadas fueron a ver a su amiga pero Trixie les hizo la seña de que guardaran algo de silencio.

**-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué paso exactamente?-** pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a sus amigas y viendo a Rainbow.

**-aun no sabemos…parecía…bueno se volvió loca de remate- **pero la poca calma se volvió silencio completamente pues el sonido de unos pasos que no eran de los cascos de los ponys entraron a la habitación, las ponys se llenaron de miedo con un gran frio en todo su cuerpo a la presencia de los dos jinetes que lucharon contra Samael, Guerra y Muerte, como si no fuera poco ahí entraron también sus enormes caballos.

-mis casi 900 años de vida han valido la pena…estoy en presencia finalmente de 2 de los grandes 4 lideres pesadilla y sus poderosos señores…los jinetes- dijo Khujul admirado de ver a los dos grandes corceles.

**-muchos conocen a los jinetes y sus caballos anciano pero nosotros no te conocemos en lo absoluto-** contesto Ruina con aquella voz pesada y sus ardientes relinchidos que salían de su nariz.

**-eso esta por resolverse…gracias a todos por venir…seguro todos tienen preguntas de ¿Por qué les pedimos estar aquí?...y todo esta por resolverse al fin, primero necesitamos a 3 miembros mas una esta dormida por ahí, otro con su mente perdida…y eh de llamar al ultimo…Zecora por favor**- la cebra se acercó con un extraño frasco donde dentro había un hueso, el objeto y el echo tan misterioso era algo tétrico para los ponys pero parecía ser de lo mas normal a los jinetes y sus corceles –**para atrás todos…solo denme un poco de espacio-** Khujul saco el hueso del frasco para depositarlo en la poción que había realizado con Zecora la cual instantáneamente comenzó a hervir y a sacar burbujas, acto seguido el chaman cebra recito unas extrañas frases tribales mientras el viento abrió las ventanas de golpe sacudiendo todo el lugar, con una vapor verde fosforescente rodeando el lugar, el cual venia directo del frasco de la posición mas con los gritos y canticos de Khujul que los demás ignoraban de que se trataba eso, ¿a quien estaba llamando? Y con último resplandor las cosas se tranquilizaron.

Los ponys con temor vieron entre el humo verde que había quedado el brillo de un par de ojos que ponían los pelos de punta, ignorando de que se trataba solo temblaban de miedo cuando.

**-cof cof…ñem ñem ñem ¿eh?...¿que paso?...dod dod ¿Dónde estoy?- **se trataba de un unicornio anciano de enorme barba y su Cutie Mark parecía una átomo con neutrones y protones, el viejo parecía mas que arrugado y débil confundido de donde estaba -**¿eh?...¿Khujul eres tu?...vieja cebra tu si no hassss envejecido un solo dia condenado…¿Cómo conseguiste el secreto de la inmortalidad antes que yo eh?-**

**-que gusto verte Starswirl viejo amigo…casi 900 años muerto y ahora estas aquí con el echizo que desarrollamos…antes de regañarme mira lo que hay detrás de ti-** el viejito con su cara arrugada miro detrás para no aguantar la sorpresa de ver a los jinetes y sus corceles.

**-no…no lo creo**- se arrodillo como en clemencia a los jinetes como tratándose de grandes reyes o deidades, los jinetes se miraron confundidos de lo que pasaba pues la situación aunque graciosa era confusa.

**-ey…alguien ya noto que Twilight y Trixie desaparecieron de la nada**- menciono Apple Jack pero el suelo comenzó a vibrar como una estampida acercándose miraron hacia la puerta y las dos unicornios iban jalándose la crin, gritándose, brincándose cada una con un puñado de libros enormes.

**-A UN LADO TRIXIE YO PRIMERO…STARSWIRL EL BARBUDO…es un honor conocerlo mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y seria un honor que me autograWAAAAAAA-** la magia de Trixie retiro a su amiga para pasarse ella por encima.

-**no le haga caso, autografíeme mis libros a mi primero es la colección de sus libros echizos de transmutación, posciones y demas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-** ahora fue turno de Twilight hacerla a un lado.

**-NO…mire incluso yo tengo un disfraz igualito a su traje mire…¿Spike?...SPIKE ¿POR QUE TARDAS TANTO CON LA CAMARA? CORRE QUE QUIERO TOMARME UNA FOTO CON EL-**

**-SILENCIO LAS DOS-** les grito Khujul.

**-naaa tranquilo viejo amigo…ammm…¿Qué?...oh si, bueno luego les cumplo su capricho de momento…perdón que te quite tu disfraz pero es igual a mi indumentaria que usaba-** el viejo unicornio uso su magia para recoger el traje de Twilight que había usado una vez hace tiempo y el anciano se lo puso –**ahh ahora si me siento completo…¿eso es lo que creo que es viejo amigo?-**

**-asi es…el tabaco de mi tierra que tanto te gustaba- **no resistiéndose el anciano jalo una pipa de diseño tribal para comenzar a fumar el tabaco.

-**ahhh…tan de buen sabor y aroma como siempre**- el viejito con su cara arrugada comenzó a disfrutar ese tabaco cuando.

**-Starswirl ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace tiempo? ¿lo que nos contaron?...ya ocurrió-** el anciano tosió el humo ahogándose golpeándose el pecho tras lo que escucho medio ahogándose hasta que recobro el sentido.

**-¿es broma?...¿y donde esta? ¿Quién es o que? Habla vieja cebra rayas despintadas que me vas a volver a matar de la emoción-** pero fue cuando en ese momento quizás por todo el jaleo que se armó que Rainbow Dash comenzó a despertar –**oh…Princesa Celestia que gusto volver a…cochapacha…ustedes no es la princesa Celestia ¿Qué ah pasado aquí?-**

-**señor Starswirl con gusto le explicar…-** Trixie quiso hablar pero Twilight con su magia le puso una soga en la boca para que no hablara.

**-no yo lo are…le explicare todo mas a detalle luego por el momento debo decir que fue aprendiz de la princesa, lamentablemente estuvimos en guerra hace 3 años y la princesa perdió la vida pero antes de partir le dio su inmortalidad de alicornio a mi amiga Rainbow Dash que es ella**- el viejo solo agacho la mirada tras aquella noticia de que la princesa había muerto.

**-auch…¿Dónde estoy?...¿chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? OUCH EL SOL NO LO…eh-** se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo y que ahí estaban presentes las pesadillas, con todas sus amigas y los ancianos pero su mente entro en reflexión en ese momento pues pudo recordar lo que había ocurrido, toda su noche de llanto donde su mente colapso creyendo ser la de antes pero solo sirvió para hacerla llorar tras haber regresado a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

**-amiga tranquila todo esta bien ya veras pero explícanos que te paso?-**

**-lo…lo perdimos esta vez, su mente esta perdida y solo es como un animal salvaje…y todo por culpa de ese monstruo-**

-**ya contrólate niña que para eso estamos aquí…vamos a sanar a Dark-** los ponys miraron a la vieja cebra por lo que dijo pues no esperaban esa respuesta en ese momento.

Rugidos de una bestia sin igual que retumbaban en los cristales y las paredes de la ciudad pues 4 pesadillas llevaban jalando en las cadenas de hueso del hechizo del jinete pálido al corcel armado que trataba por cualquier medio despedazar a las pesadillas que lo llevaban como un animal salvaje y fiero. Los ponys que presenciaban como este era llevado al jardín del castillo estaban temblando de miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir en aquel momento en el que quizás Dark podría liberarse, ninguna cadena es imposible de romper.

Ahí cada rugido que daba el corcel era un tormento al corazón de Rainbow Dash pero en lo profundo de su corazón ella rogaba y esperaba que aquello que los ancianos decían se cumpliera, lo cual era hacer que Dark volviese en si una vez mas, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y los jinetes estaban fastidiándose por que solo perdían el tiempo ahí en lugar de estar dando caza a Samael y su desconocido paradero.

**-al final…Dark tuvo que tomar el trono que le dejo la princesa y esta en su ultimo aliento le dio ese regalo a mi amiga solo para que ambos estuviesen juntos…y creeimos que todo seria paz…hasta hace unos días**- las unicornios aun seguían junto a Starswirl quien escuchaba el relato de lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo muerto, su actitud de anciano loco cambio por ese momento a uno mas serio y pensativo –**con todo respeto maestro Starswirl ¿Cómo van a hacer que Dark vuelva en si?-**

-**no me llames maestro niña, esta es idea de Khujul pero no lo puede hacer solo, yo debo ayudarle…ahora tu madamme ¿Rainbow cierto?...¿que estas dispuesta a hacer por que el vuelva en si?**- si dirigió a Rainbow pero lam mirada del anciano era tan seria y fría que entendió que no era un juego o un hechizo simple.

**-hasta la vida que me fue dada…-** su mirada no vacilaba en lo que decía, el corazón puede mas que cualquier cosa y Rainbow estaba lista a demostrarlo, pero todo se envolvió en una atmosfera pesada como la de hace días cuando Samael hizo su primera aparición, al mirar con dificultad se trataba de Guerra envuelto en su aura que le daba fama del jinete rojo con un seño de enojo en su cara y en esos ojos blancos.

**-mas vale que expliquen de una vez que esta pasando, no perderé mi tiempo aquí, cada segundo que tardamos aquí es un segundo que Samael se recupera y volverá-**

**-gran señor de la guerra, le pedimos tenga un poco de pasiencia esto no durara mucho- **le pidió Khujul –**muy bien ahora escuchen por favor…la mente de Dark sale de sobra decir que esta bajo la corrupción de Samael…y ustedes mis señores pueden explicarnos mejor por que ocurrió esto-** menciono a los dos grandes corceles del apocalipsis.

**-pocas pesadillas están destinadas a tener jinetes, solo uno a ser uno de los grandes pero a veces el jinete puede elegir al caballo si este alimenta a la pesadilla con almas, esto obliga a la pesadilla a obedecerlo eternamente, aparte Dark nunca se alimentó debidamente así que cuando tuvo la ocasión su instinto lo venció y tanta fue su hambre que le fue fácil a Samael encerrar su mente dejándolo solo un corcel de mente perdida pero obediente y peligroso**- comento Furia.

**-tenemos mas de los nuestros en otros mundos que son sobornados asi por otros seres ya sean buenos o malos, el corcel es libre cuando el jinete decide soltarlo…o muere-**

-**y como han dicho su mente esta encerrada, ignoramos en que pero es posible sacarla, solo tenemos que enviar a alguien ahí y que lo saque sin mas, es todo…esa debe ser Rainbow Dash pero hay un problema muy grande**- comento Khujul –**necesitamos una fuente de poder tan grande como el poder de Dark y no lo hay, los elementos de la armonía son inútiles mas ahora que él tiene el ojo del diablo…aquí es donde queríamos que los jinetes usaran su gran poder como fuente de energía-**

-**imposible anciano…no es mala idea la que dice pero esta el detalle de que es una pesadilla tan fuerte como los grandes 4, una combinación de energías iguales o similares puede resultar en catástrofe, desconozco de que magnitud-**

**-entonces estamos en un problema aun mayor-**

**-no podemos echarnos atrás ahora, debe haber alguna manera de conseguir el poder que queremos-**

**-ejem…-** voltearon y ahí estaba Phobos de fisgón observando todo el acontecimiento detrás de la puerta que daba al jardin –**quizás yo puedo sugerir algo…por favor vengan-**

-**cariño ¿de que hablas?-** indago Rarity, Phobos solo insistió que lo siguieran, hasta lo que era una cámara sellada del castillo.

**-no sabia de esta cámara…-** comento rainbow y observando que si estaba alejada de la vista de indeseados **-¿Qué hay ahí?-**

**-el día que termino la guerra, cuando comenzamos a reconstruir todo encontramos algo, Dark nos pidió esconderlo pues no comprendíamos su poder, solo el rey, Stormer y Blue sabemos de esto…nadie mas**- uso su magia para abrir la cámara donde emergió una corriente de aire intensa con un brillo atenuante en varios colores intensos.

**-¿Qué es esa cosa? Emana una energía sorprendente**- indago Guerra, ahí estaba flotando una gran gema brillante en el fondo de la habitación, encadenada con una especie de hechizo.

**-esto…es el corazón de Infernus- **las ponys quedaron confundidas pero mas que nada aterradas por lo que escucharon, a su mente vino la imagen de aquel dragón que marco sus vidas eternamente –**no sabemos como pero su corazón quedo intacto con toda la energía que había tomado, Dark intento destruirlo pero no pudo así que lo sellamos por miedo a que pudiera hacer que Infernus volviese o que su poder fuese usado de mala manera…pero se nos presenta una oportunidad única, usar su energía que esta a la par con la de Dark para hacer que este regrese en si y quizás así destruir de una vez esta piedra**- Guerra se acerco y con su gran mano de hierro tomo la gema brillante arrancándola de las cadenas.

**-no perdemos nada por intentar así que…hagámoslo-**

Cuando menos todos ya estaban afuera en el jardín, en una base colocaron la gema brillante delante del enfurecido corcel y en el otro lado a Rainbow Dash mirando fijamente a su amado, Starswirl comenzó a usar un poco de magia para manipular la energía del corazón de Infernus y al mismo tiempo Khujul comenzó a usar mas canticos tribales, en los cuales el pedía a fuerzas ancestrales que dejaran entrar la mente de Rainbow en la de Dark, el asunto era algo aterrador al punto de que hizo a las ponys ponerse detrás de las pesadillas que pareció no importarles que se escondieran detrás de ellos.

La piedra comenzó a alzarse de su base emanando energía pero mas aun alrededor se veian rostros fantasmagóricos volando por todo el lugar, algunas pesadillas se sintieron tentadas a querer devorarlas pero no lo hicieron y en la punta de la ciudadela se podía presenciar el brillo desde sus residencias mas abajo y en Pony Ville, Rainbow por el contrario estaba asustada pero repitiéndose en su mente algo que le daba valor _"es mi turno de salvarte"._

-**niña escucha algo por favor- miro a Starswirl que no desconcentraba su magia –ignoro lo que veras ahí, cual sea la situación tu sufrirás pero debes ser fuerte y ante todo sacarlo no importa que, si no puedes convencerlo, dale un motivo para venir**- antes de que pudiese contestar la unicornio sintió su vista y su mente viajar en un torbellino de energía sin fin el cual de manera muy brusca se desvaneció.

**-¿pero que?-** no tardo en darse cuenta de donde estaba pues lo reconocio al instante, Clouds Dale o Ciudad Nimbo **-¿Por qué estoy aquí?...DARK…DARK ¿ME OYES?-** no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a buscar a su amado, vio a algunos ponys y quiso ir a preguntarles pero estos no le hacían caso y cuando quiso tocarlo para interrumpirlos y que le prestaran atención pero estos se pudrieron inmediatamente como cadáveres sacándole un tremendo susto.

No perdiendo su misión comenzó a buscar por toda la ciudad haber si reconoció a Dark pero evitando querer hablar con los ponys, hasta que algo llamo su atención pues esto no pasaba desapercibido, una gran residencia con una símbolo que nunca podría olvidar el cual era la que fue una vez la Cutie Mark de Dark, fue inmediatamente ahí y pudo ver una ventana abierta por la que fue a asomarse para ver si podía entrar, pero se paro en seco sintiendo como si una garra estrujara su corazón hasta querer hacerlo explotar, su respiración se detuvo con un dolor y una tristeza colosal en su cuerpo lo cual saco las lagrimas como cascadas pero sin gritos ni llantos solo con ganas de morirse ahí mismo por lo que veía.

Dark estaba en una cama entregándose en un acto carnal con nadie mas que la misma Rainbow Dash en su antigua forma de pegaso azul con crin arcoíris, besándose con pasión debajo de aquellas sabanas, la reina quería gritar de rabia tristeza y desesperación, con ganas de querer arrancarle la cabeza a aquella pegaso que no era nadie mas que ella misma, a esto se refería Starswirl pues si hubiese encontrado un lugar donde Dark estuviese siendo torturado ella sufriría y en caso opuesto que estuviese gozando ella sufriría de igual manera, cada risa cada gemido de placer que estos dos daban eran una daga en su pecho pero todo tiene un limite.

-**BASTA-** el estruendoso grito de la pony interrumpió de golpe a los otros dos y con una envestida Rainbow empujo a Dark apartándolo de aquella impostora, de aquella fantasma.

**-¿Quién te crees que…rr…ra…¿Rainbow?-** sintiendo que las paredes se encogían a su alrededor y que su mismo mundo se lo tragase vio inconfundiblemente a Rainbow Dash alicornio con esos ojos que tenían una tristeza inexplicable, un dolor sin igual respirando agitadamente pues era como si hubiese echo un esfuerzo sobre natural para intervenir –**no…no esto no puede ser…eres un sueño esta es la realidad-**

-**Dark reacciona sabes quien soy, nada de esto es real, estas bajo el control de Samael, no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando allá afuera, ay pesadillas por doquier, los ponys tienen miedo de querer salir, y la destrucción que causo, esto es ahora cuando mas te necesitamos-**

-**no no no…esto es un juego de mi mente nada mas, tu no eres real…NO ERES REAL**- cerro los ojos sujetándose la cabeza gritando con fuerza.

**-Dark…por favor mira**- el pony alzo la mirada para ver sobre la cama donde estaba llenando de besos a la pegaso azul solo un pony putrefacto.

**-no no…NOOOOO- **grito yendo a la cama, ahí entendió que no le decían mentiras, estaba en un mal y terrible sueño, el pony negro solo se soltó a llorar pues fue demasiado hermoso como para creer que esto fuese una mentira.

**-Dark…me despedaza el interior el verte así, mi corazón desea dejar de latir pero…te necesito conmigo, te necesitamos allá afuera donde perteneces…¿olvidas lo que te encomendó tu madre la princesa Celestia?...te pidió que cuidaras de Equestria…¿la dejaras así como así?-**

**-no quiero…no quiero irme…aquí soy lo que siempre quise Rainbow…antes de que atacara aquel dragón por primera vez…¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana?...que iban a ascenderme, cuando hicieran eso iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo y esto…esto es una visión de mi sueño, lo que quería formar contigo…no quiero volver allá afuera…quiero quedarme aquí…¿Por qué habría de ir?**- ella con cautela y delicadeza se acero con el por la espalda mientras el solo deseaba que ella se fuera para regresar a su vida de mentira pero mas que nada su vida soñada y perfecta.

**-Dark…tu…tu tienes que venir conmigo…por que vas a ser papá-**

Fuera de la mente de Dark los ojos rojos del corcel amenguaron su brillo carmesí hasta que estos volvieron a la normalidad, el acontecimiento saco una sonrisa a las ponys y tanto el rey y la reina estaban agitados y cansados, entonces los dos se acercaron mirándose a los ojos.

**-¿voy…a tener…un hijo?-** a excepción de Twilight que ya sabia el echo las demás estaban boquihabiertas.

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTO NO O SABIAMOS, HAY QUE HACER UN BABY SHOWER, HABRA PASTELES Y SODA YYY PASTELES WIIII-** grito Pinkie Pie con sus amigas que la rodearon.

**-amiga ¿Por qué nos guardaste esto?**- pero Dark giro la mirada y lo primero que vio fue a Ruina reconociendo su porte y su tamaño con la marca indiscutible que el mismo una vez llevo.

-tu…TU- rápidamente Dark mostro los colmillos gruñendo otra vez con el brillo en sus ojos pero controlándose esta vez **-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-** pero delante de Ruina se lanzaron otras pesadillas de manera desafiante contra Dark.

**-contrólate Dark Ligthing ¿así le hablas a tu abuelo?**- contesto Ruina con aquella calma que no le sorprendía la reacción de Dark.

**-¿Qué…abuelo?...tu no eres mi abuelo-**

**-odio interrumpir esto pero quisiera que fuésemos mas al grano si no es molestia**-interrumpió Starswirl pero Dark no dejaba de mirar con rabia a aquel corcel que vio en sus memorias mucho tiempo.

-**luego hablaremos…"abuelo"-** todos se acomodaron en circulo para escuchar a los dos ancianos que estaban pensando en silencio la forma correcta de decir todo, y juntos en un abrazo de alas con gran amor y cariño los dos reyes, aunque extrañaba la vida ilusoria que dejo, no podía llegar a odiar a Rainbow no importa donde o cuando o quien fuese.

**-muy bien…empezare yo…hace mas de 900 años en mis viajes por conocer el mundo de la magia conocí a Khujul, éramos jóvenes y teníamos las mismas metas pero se nos ocurrió hacer algo único…un libro de clasificación de las clases que equinos mas poderosos que existían…hasta entonces creíamos que eran los híbridos o los alicornios…hasta que un día que logramos hablar con un Wingido…este burlonamente nos dijo que nos faltaba uno…menciono a corceles de un mundo mas halla de este con poderes por encima de los alicornios…no se atrevió a decirnos su nombre pero nos dijo como quizás podíamos llamar a alguno**- comento el viejo unicornio primero.

**-por 5 años fue nuestro mayor motivo de investigación, tratar de crear la "carnada" para ese corcel…no daremos rodeos, lo conseguimos y esperamos una noche a que un corcel de ellos apareciese y finalmente apareció…enorme, color negro con un cuerno como una cuchilla afilada saliendo de su cráneo, patas y crin llameantes…ahí conocimos a las pesadillas…pero la historia no se basa en lo que nos dijo sobre su especie y su historia lo cual esta relatado en los libros que escribimos de los corceles Starswirl y yo donde el en el suyo puso solo lo que son ellos, yo me digne a poner mas sobre su historia de los mismos-**

**-wow…osea que ustedes dos escribieron los libros de las pesadillas-**

**-todo esto es muy interesante, pero si no hay nada mas…nosotros os retiramos**- comento Guerra ya aburrido de estar ahí.

**-no señor…aquí es lo importante, un tiempo despues llamamos a otra pesadilla para ver si nos decía lo mismo que esta, pero esta fue distinta, se identifico ante nosotros con un nombre**- esto llamo la atención de los ponys –**esa pesadilla era…El Estallido Negro-**

CONTINUARA…

**Próximo capitulo: **"_Revelaciones de Antaño"_ se revelan los secretos que guardo el Estallido Negro, se desentrañan los poderes de los jinetes, y dos corazones se unen para un dolor al final.

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: espero les haya gustado pero no quiero sonar poco profesional a lo que diré ahora, ya lo dijo una vez un usuario llamado "ANONIMO" pero yo lo dire una vez mas y es un echo comprensible pues ustedes también lo harían, eh recibidos pocos reviews por capitulo, lo mucho, sus reviews son lo que me motiva a escribir y que aparte me digan que les gusta y que no para poder mejorar como escritor y persona, pero tal echo me indica que el fanfic no les gusta por lo que podría mejor hacer otras cosas en lugar de perder el tiempo escribiéndolos, falta poco para el final pues dije que esto no será extenso, espero sean comprensibles pues si esto no cambia solo colocare un aviso de que se cancela el fanfic.

Si por lo mismo me preguntan "¿y tu por que no comentas nuestros o los otros fanfics?" bueno como toda persona difiero de gustos, por ejemplo como hay gente que no les gustan los fanfics con OC como protagonistas a mi no me gustan los fanfics con humanos "que conste mis jinetes no son humanos en si pues no se centra la historia en ellos aunque juegan un papel importante", lo otro es que me gustan las lecturas largas por lo que prefiero esperarme a fanfics avanzados para leerlos.

Eso es todo espero sepan entenderme, les mando un abrazo y saludo, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Cap 8: Revelaciones parte 2

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL CAPITULO: **primero que nada aunque el aspecto de los jinetes esta basado en el juego de Darksiders este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la historia de este, ni los nombres con excepción de Ruina el caballo de Guerra.

**Capitulo 8:** Revelaciones parte 2

**Sumario:** una petición antaño olvidada. El amor de un padre desde la tumba, y dos corazones opuestos.

Con un escalofrió tan helado como las mas altas montañas que se conocen y se desconocen por igual, este estremeció cada uno de los oyentes, incapaz de comprender o saber si lo que dijo aquel anciano fue verdad o una broma de terrible gusto, alguien que había muerto hace 3000 años se comunico con ellos, mas de 2000 años despues.

**-a ver, a ver, ¿mi padre dices tu?...tu y el otro viejo barbas de chiva loca están locos los dos, mi padre al menos mi padre biológico murió hace 3000 años, es imposible que haya hablado con ustedes hace 900 años, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA JUEGOS**- pero fue cuando Ruina echo una carcajada entre dientes, quizás por la expresión de furia del chico que nunca imagino semejante comentario.

**-escucha niño…cuando uno es hijo de pesadilla y muere por primera vez pero si logra romper sus cadenas tal como tu y tu padre lo hicieron, puede volver a la vida otra vez, pero si no lo logra caerá al inframundo convertida en pesadilla, eso ocurre también con su segunda muerte…en pocas palabras, al morir de una u otra forma renacerá como una pesadilla atada a las leyes de nuestro mundo y nuestra especie-**

**-ósea que mi padre es una pesadilla subordinada de ustedes**- Ruina asintió con la cabeza afirmando el comentario del chico **–si es así quiero hablar con el-**

**-mas tarde su majestad…aquí va lo importante, lo que hablamos con su padre aquella noche…nos conto y nos enseño mucho, cosas que no pudimo poner en nuestro libro, solo se quedo en nuestra mente hasta este momento-**

_Flash Back hace 3000 años:_

En una noche calmada pero fría donde en la ciudad había los grandes y desgarradores gritos de una futura madre en su labor de parto el cual al final se detuvo para dar paso al sonido de los llantos de un recién nacido. En donde la ahora difunta princesa Celestia se encontraba agotada completamente mientras que envuelto en una blanca y sedosa sabana le acercaron a su hijo en su bello color negro aun bañado en los fluidos de los cuales emergió. Aunque su llanto era muy escandaloso el oírlo llorar era como una bendición a la misma princesa que sonreía a duras penas agotada por el esfuerzo.

Y no tardo mucho cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe con Black Stream en aquel entonces vivo, con ojeras terribles causa del desvelo por esperar el acontecimiento pero eso no evito que sonriera ampliamente con una leve lagrima resbalando en su mejilla, sus súbditos le dieron espacio para acercarse a su esposa y a su hijo que apenas estaba apagando el llanto entre las blancas y suaves alas de su madre.

-**Black mira…es igual a ti-**

-**no me lo creo aun…nunca imagine que llegaría a ser padre y mírame ahora**- con delicadeza entre ambos caballos frotaron sus rostros cual muestra de afecto entre animales.

**-ejem…majestades permítanme llevar al niño a limpiarlo y en un momento mas se lo traeremos, además la reina necesita descansar, por la mañana se sentirá mejor**- sin chistar permitieron que los ponys médicos y asistentes se llevaran al pequeño con sumo cuidado mientras Black se acurruco a un lado de Celestia por el jubilo que sentían sus corazones.

**-jeje…Luna dijo que se quedaría despierta y fue la primera en dormir, ya quiero ver su cara cuando despierte**- el comentario de Black le causo un poco de risa a Celestia mientras ambos rendidos y cansados se tiraron a dormir ahí donde estaban.

Pero entre el espacio y el tiempo y el cansancio durante esa noche de madrugada un olor a algo quemándose despertó al rey olfateando al aire y lo que lo aterro con gran magnitud fue escuchar solo un pequeño llanto a lo lejos. Sin esperar más echo a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta que no tardo mucho en toparse con pasillos de su castillo en llamas ardientes, a lo largo y a lo ancho. Por su poder de pesadilla el fuego nada podía hacerle solo corría con desesperación de querer llegar a donde escucho o creyó escuchar aquel llanto rogando que no fuese el de su hijo ni el de ningún infante indefenso. Al fin llego a una puerta y de un golpe la abrió con fuerza, ahí dentro estaban los médicos y asistentes que habían ayudado en el parto todos con quemaduras pero ninguna de urgencia pero desmayados por el humo y la falta de oxigeno, pero mas aun ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Y algo que el noto es que ese fuego no era normal.

**-majestad…-** dijo uno de los médicos y el rey se acercó inmediatamente **-¿Qué es el?...-**

Entonces vio lo que buscaba, a su hijo en el suelo no llorando si no durmiendo plácidamente acurrucado por el fuego, con calma fue a querer tomar a su hijo pero se estremeció a algo que le helo la espina, a la leve y poca sombra que hacia el fuego hacia el pequeño la sombra de un corcel colosal, entonces todo se envolvió en una terrible oscuridad despareciendo las llamas y todo alrededor desapareció con excepción del caballo y el pequeño, hasta que por detrás del pequeño apareció un extraño símbolo que parecía querer romperse y con un gran terror el rey negro miro a su hijo.

"y por vez primera en su alma el sintió temor…pues con solo una mirada Black Stream entendió que a ese pequeño apuntaba un destino y una fuerza mas allá de su propia comprensión"

_-mas de 2000 años después:_

El mismo rey ahora convertido en un lacayo de su propia raza con sus alas cortadas pues no eran propias de su naturaleza se encontraba delante de Starswirl y Khujul en jóvenes relatando esa historia.

-esta es mi historia…lo que mas desearía es sentir el aroma y la suavidad de mi amada Celestia pero debo pedirles que no le digan una sola palabra…y algo mas…tengan este libro- les entrego un libro el cual Twilight encontraría casi mil años mas tarde de colado en su biblioteca.

**-"Sagrada Biblia" ¿Qué es esto?-**

**-no eh perdido el tiempo, trate de averiguar de que se trataba eso…hay una profecía y en medio de ella esta mi hijo pero debo advertirle de algún modo de ella, el libro tiene un hechizo para mostrar un contenido en especifico…el despertar de mi hijo esta cercas y maldigo mi suerte de no ser yo quien lo reciba pero ignoro cual será su suerte pero les pido que pasen esto de generación en generación y cuando llegue el momento entréguenle el libro a quien esta cercas de el pero que tenga gran comprensión de temas mágicos y de otros mundos y si ven a mi hijo…díganle que lo amo y mas…lo siento-**

_Fin flash back:_

Todos estaban en silencio completamente mas el joven rey con la mirada caída sin ninguna expresión, completamente desconociendo que pasaba por su mente.

**-hicimos lo que nos dijo Black Stream en aquel entonces y ocultamos ese libro, yo que conseguir el secreto de la longevidad, cuando vine aquí a Equestria cole ese libro en las cajas que iban a la biblioteca de la ciudad después de la guerra confiando que caería en manos de Twilight Sparkle y mi suposición fue correcta solo que no confié en que te lo dejarías guardado de secreto-**

**-jejej…JAJAJAJAJA**- Ruina no evito echar carcajadas por montón –**Black Stream…demasiado listo diría yo, a nuestras espaldas se las ingenio para buscar la manera de ayudar…de echo el día que murió me pidió que cuidara de ti Dark…fue por eso que sabotee el hechizo de Anturil aquel día, todo fue plan de Black no lo creo jeje…tendré que premiarlo cuando lo vea-**

**-Ruina…entonces tu, Furia y el resto de las pesadillas sabían que el era el caballo destinado a Samael**- comento Guerra en un tono dudoso no por su interrogante si no quizás por la lealtad de su caballo.

**-no maestro…sabíamos o sospechábamos que el seria el caballo elegido del quinto jinete, nunca ni en mil años habríamos imaginado que el quinto seria Samae**l- cuando sin previo aviso Dark salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin decir una sola palabra es cuando unas pesadillas y la misma Rainbow quisieron salir tras el –**NO…déjenlo, quiere estar el solo…además…yo hablare con el mas tarde…hasta entonces, déjenlo-**

**-y creo ustedes nos deben una explicación de quien es Samael-** interrumpiendo con autoridad Rainbow miro fijamente a los jinetes.

**-hace mas de 50,000 años Samael, yo y…Guerra, éramos grandes amigos servidores del Cielo, luego vino la guerra del universo, no daré rodeos pero el enemigo principal engaño a Samael poniéndolo de su lado…a él y a los 200 ángeles traidores o al menos los sobrevivientes fueron arrojados al pozo de los antiguos donde quedarían encerrados en una prisión de hielo y cristal toda la eternidad y donde ahí dentro de eso mismo, arderías y serian torturados toda la eternidad…pero algo salió mal, cuando el quinto sello se rompió y escogió a Samael como quinto jinete este lo libero de su prisión, escapo y finalmente lo encontramos aquí-** contesto Muerte.

**-no sé que mas nos puedas decir, ¿pero que era esa habilidad suya? De repente nuestros soldados ardieron en llamas dijo algo como "mirada de la bestia"-**

-**su habilidad mas peligrosa…esa habilidad escarba en las memorias de quienes entra sacando sus mas oscuros pecados, deseos y tristezas y los quema con ellas mismas, eso mas los "Lobos del Umbral"…ya no diré mas ponys, y hagan caso…no se metan mas en esto, si esta vivo, llegándose el momento yo seré quien clave mi espada en su pecho-**

**-pues mis señores…lamentamos haber interrumpido todo su tiempo…esto era todo lo que debíamos decir**- los jinetes no hicieron mucho caso y decidieron retirarse –**Khujul convídame un poco mas de tabaco por favor**- la conversación termino como si nada pero dejo a todos con un terrible nudo en la garganta mientras los ancianos y jinetes se retiraban.

**-ahora si no tengo palabra alguna para esto…¿ahora que hacemos?-**

-**yo les diré que…HACERLES UN BABY SHOWER A TI Y A RAINBOW WIII-** comento Pinki poniéndose gorro de fiestas y un espanta suegras que saco de la nada clásico de ella.

**-no es momento de fiestas Pinkie Pie, ah saber que esta pasando por la mente de Dark y tu con tus ideas**- la regaño Apple Jack.

**-no…esta bien de echo…me agradaría una reunión con mis amigas de vez en cuando**- comento Rainbow a lo que Pinkie comenzó a echar habladurías por mil de lo que podría llevar al festejo mientras las ponys se retiraban, no obstante la joven reina estaba preocupada por su amado pero su corazón estaba mas tranquilo pues ya estaba una vez mas con ellos.

La noche no tardo en caer traída una vez mas por su joven rey en lo mas alto de la ciudad, mientras que en la biblioteca de Twilight y Trixie ahí se hospedo el viejo Starswirl quien estaba leyendo libros por varios a la vez, admirando lo mucho que los estudios del tiempo y la magia habían avanzado en menos de un milenio, aunque todo le era distinto esa biblioteca le tenia un toque nostálgico o simplemente le era el ambiente mas natural en el cual convivir.

**-aquí puede sentirse como en su casa señor, y de paso bueno si a usted le parece que me enseñe algún que otro truco único…ya sabe, los que se haya guardado que no compartió…repito solo si le parece**- comento Trixie solo dándole risa al anciano, pero algo les llamo la atención era que de la habitación de Twilight salía un leve canto entre dientes.

**-ese no es un canto normal…es el canto de una jovencita enamorada**- cuando Trixie y Spike escucharon esto fueron inmediatamente a entrar a la habitación de ella para verla peinándose muy bien y poniéndose un poco de perfume.

**-oh chicos…no me asusten, dejo al maestro Starswirl a su encargo que yo saldré un momento, no me esperen- **comento con una sonrisa la pony.

**-amm…estas elegante se podría decir…pero a donde vas…¿a una cita? ¿Quién es el afortunado?-** pregunto Spike pero Trixie le dio un coscorrón por entrometido.

**-ay no no es una cita, Furia dijo que me quería mostrar algo y que quería verme esta noche es todo**- pero ella desvió un poco la mirada con una sonrisa, semejante expresión fue muy obvia.

-**ay no no…Twilight tu…te enamoraste de ese caballo-** ahora Trixie recibió el coscorrón de Spike a lo que no tardaron los dos en lloverse a los mismos.

**-no como creen ¿yo? ¿Enamorada de una pesadilla? Claro que no…y si fuese el caso ¿que hay de malo?-**

**-niña…no has prestado atención a los ojos de ese corcel…son los ojos de alguien que ah vivido en soledad, que vive en un mundo de horror y dolor, no quiere amor, no tiene tiempo para eso, y no le interesa…piénsalo antes de hacerte daño tu misma-**

Con una extraña sensación de nervios por el comentario del anciano, la pony salió de su residencia solo dejando a Spike y Trixie aun peleando como un par de niños. En una parte de la misma ciudad en donde Furia le gustaba quedarse para ver a lo lejos, justo donde había estado la noche anterior con Twilight quien escuchaba con gran interés y pación en el querer saber más allá de lo que se conoce a simple vista. En sus pensamientos y el silencio de aquella noche solo la voz alegre y entusiasta de la pony morada interrumpió al pensamiento del corcel pálido.

**-ya llegue estoy lista…¿Qué es eso que querías mostrarme?-** indago entusiasta.

**-ya veras, esta lejos de aquí pero volando nos tomara unos minutos…sube**- aquel corcel con su magia monto a Twilight encima de el, algo raro y cómico de verse pues se trataba de un caballo montando a otro aunque difiriesen de tamaños.

**-ok…solo no vallas tan RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-** no terminando de decir su frase el enorme corcel dio un tremendo y fugaz salto al cielo con una velocidad inimaginable, la pony se agarró con fuerza del grueso cuello del caballo con los cachetes inflados de la fuerza del. Cuando el aire se calmo habrio los ojos mirando la gran altura a la que iba y la calma que proporcionaba el cielo nocturno.

**-lamento haberte asustado…sujétate bien**- y el único que vieron como se alejo el caballo de la muerte con la pony fue el joven rey recostado en el césped del jardín de su palacio, aun solo y pensativo, su mirada estaba seria completamente, pero por su mente había un ciclon de pensamientos sobre su vida y lo que ah ocurrido.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-** pregunto Dark, a sus espaldas estaba su amada reina solo observando.

**-solo un minuto…no soportaba la idea de dejarte solo…y nunca lo hice, ni siquiera cuando estabas perdido en ese sueño…iba a verte cada día**- Dark se levanto para ir a donde su reina para verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que estaban albergando un gran dolor donde no resistió ocultando su mirada en el pecho de Dark para poder llorar de la alegría de tenerlo ahí de vuelta -¿en que momento me hice asi de suave? Esta no soy yo ¿Dónde quedo la Rainbow atlética y tan segura de si?-

-**tranquila ya estoy aquí, y nunca has cambiado, ah cambiado todo lo que conocemos, hemos pasado por tanto que nadie es igual a como era antes, ¿Dónde quedo el Dark que le apasionaba viajar y conocer el mundo?…y no me iré ahora, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a esperar un hijo?...no tienes idea de la dicha que me da esta noticia-**

**-tenia miedo…por que no sabia como reaccionarias, sobre todo por el echo de que…tendrías miedo de que ellos fuesen a ser como tu y que cosas malas podrían pasar y yo…**- no termino de hablar por que el la cayo con un profundo y apasionado beso.

**-¿Cómo podría molestarme tan maravilloso acontecimiento? No saques conclusiones apresuradas…tendremos a este bebe, seras una gran madre y será nuestro nuevo motivo para vivir y sonreír día con día…y aun no te eh dado las gracias por sacarme de aquel sueño-**

**-si…no lo hiciste…y no querias volver, y sobre todo me pusiste el cuerno…aunque conmigo misma supongo**- los dos no evitaron reírse de si mismos bajo la bella luz de la luna –**oye…¿y si pensamos nombres de una vez?-**

-**no abuses un paso a la vez de momento…¿quieres cenar algo? Tengo hambre-**

**-seguro, yo cocinare-**

-**ammm…mejor no**- una vez mas los dos rieron otra vez.

En otro lugar, donde el frio viento soplaba con fuerza en breves periodos de tiempo en lo alto de una cadena montañosa tapada de nieve hasta donde alcanzaba la vista con el canto del viento entre la punta de las montañas en esa fría noche solo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Era un rincón en Equestria alejado de la civilización pony pues ellos eran de climas mas cálido, no soportaban el frio así que nunca se civilizo ese alejado y alto rincón mas que solo apreciándose de lejos, pero solo no estaba pues en un claro de blanca y brillante nieve aterrizo el caballo de muerte donde Twilight se aferraba a él con fuerza para estar cercas de las flamas que salían de su crin que aunque no quemaban eran cálidas, lo mejor que tenia para abrigarse a ese lugar, tan frio estaba que no podía hablar mas que solo temblarle la boca de lo frio del clima hasta que quedaron a pies de una cueva larga y oscura.

**-aquí es…lo que quiero mostrarte esta dentro-**

-¿**nnnoo no pudisss teeeetetetet avisarme que…seriia en uuunn lugar taann frriiio paarrrarararar venir abrigaddaaaaa?-** pero el caballo no le hizo caso, de echo ignoraba el clima y solo se adentro a la cueva –**oye ESPERAME**- apresurada la pony fue detrás del corcel pero solo dio media vuelta para ver la entrada de la cueva y darse cuenta de una gran revelación, en las pisadas que había dejado la pesadilla en la nieve, esta se había derretido y de ahí crecieron pequeñas plantas en cada huella, aunque el echo fue curioso mejor se encamino a seguir a Furia, en la cueva no era ni necesario usar un echizo de luz, las llamas verde blancas del corcel eran mas que suficientes para iluminar esa cueva **-¿y que es este lugar?-**

**-¿recuerdas lo que te dije?...antes de indagar en el universo termina de entender o conocer tu propio mundo, es por eso que los seres del mundo que te comente han olvidado sus orígenes y niegan la magia…solo al momento de morir se dan cuenta de que es verdad, pero no hablare de eso-**

**-oye…esta haciendo mas calor y…huele bien**- no tardo en ver una luz al final del túnel, cuando llego la luz la encegueció un poco pero luego al poder ver, se maravillo de una manera que nunca se imagino en toda su vida entera, ni en las venideras, era un oasis dentro de la montaña donde había una selva de buen tamaño con un rio y un lago pequeño pero cercas de ahí pasaba un rio de lava muy profundo **-¿Qué es este lugar?...parece un paraíso, nunca vi nada igual-**

**-es lo que te decía…nunca imaginaron que hubiese un lugar asi dentro de un paramo muerto y congelado, el calor de la lava del volcán hace que este lugar sea un paraíso apto para toda vida y como esta profundo dentro de esa grieta y fluye no es un riesgo, y el hielo constante de lo alto y el centro de la montaña se escurre creando ese manantial**- dentro de ahí Twi pudo apreciar de muchas formas de vida, algunos insectos, aves y un dragón muy pacifico, plantas verdes y sanas con frutos que aspecto apetitoso incluso una bella ave azul fue a recibir a Twilight y verla de frente pero lo que llamo su atención es ver como esta se paro en el cuerno de la pesadilla como si sintiera que esta no le fuese a hacer daño alguno.

**-oye…un minuto, dijiste que nunca habías visitado este mundo-**

**-oh…¿eso dije?-** fue claro que la pesadilla se burlaba un poco de Twilight aunque no sonreía ni siquiera un poco, los dos se adentraron en aquel lugar que no mostraba peligro alguno, y ninguna criatura se sentía perturbada por la presencia de ellos dos, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño estanque que llamo la atención de Twilight pues eran aguas termales naturales completamente.

**-WOW siempre quise tomar un baño de termas ¿será seguro meterse?-** metió un pata sintiendo el agua caliente pero a un punto aceptable entonces echo el clavado salpicando un poco a Furia, cuando salió sacudiéndose la crin estaba sonrojada de lo cómoda que estaba –**ahh *suspiro* se siente bien, traeré a mis amigas aca de vacaciones, podría estar aquí todo el dia con una bebida tropical de mango o coco y un emparedado de margaritas con rodajas de piña-** dijo muy cómoda en aquel sitio pero noto que Furia solo la miraba sin mas –**oye vamos anímate a entrar aquí, no creo que un baño caliente te apague…sin ofender-**

-**no se…nunca eh tocado el agua en toda mi existencia-**

**-¿Qué?...¿y como se bañan en tu mundo?-**

-**en ríos de sangre hirviendo**- el comentario asusto un poco a la pony que sumergió la cabeza solo mostrando los ojos por encima de la superficie **–además ese estanque es pequeño…al menos para mi-**

_**-pues…¿no sabes transformarte o algo así? Digo, hacerte pequeño o como un pony normal, así podríamos compartir el estanque, no pierdes nada por intentar esto se siente bien, y no creo te haga daño, Dark se baña en un jacuzzi privado con agua caliente también**_- ese comentario causo un poco de duda en el corcel y sin contestar al mismo se envolvió de la nada de una energía de color verde como sus mismas llamas, cuando la luz y la energía se desvanecieron, Twilight trago saliva por lo que vio y dio gracias que el agua caliente la mantuviese sonrojada, Furia se había convertido en un pony gris de crin tan blanca como nieve de largo promedio como el de un pony macho cualquiera, su doom mark y su cuerno de acero aun seguían ahí, pero cuando abrió los parpados dejo ver unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas brillantes, tal cuales como los de Apple Jack con aquella mirada seria, ese porte robusto e imponente que pocos ponys tenían.

**-¿así esta bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?-** la pony estaba paralizada y con un nudo en la garganta, hasta que el mismo se acercó al estanque a verse en el reflejo –**no esta mal…creo-** con delicadeza y algo de temor se podría decir entro al agua hasta que esta le llego al cuello –**no esta mal…quizás es mas agradable que los ríos del inframundo**- aun en ese modo de pony no cambiaba su forma de ser, su mirada era seria y aburrida pero fija y penetrante, al igual que su voz -¿**Qué tanto me estas mirando?**- ese comentario interrumpió a la pony que chapoteo tratando de distraerse.

**-eh yo nada yo solo estaba eh que fsnajdhdash…tuu…digo, ¿los tuyos pueden todos hacer eso? Jeje-**

**-solo los que tienen mas edad avanzados en la magia arcana antigua, es magia mucho mas antigua que tu mundo-** por algún motivo Twilight sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero tampoco olvido lo que le dijo Starswirl "no te hagas daño tu misma", en eso volteo a ver a Furia como tenia los ojos cerrados, no sabiendo si dormía o si estaba pensando disfrutando el lugar, entonces otra vez un ave se paro encima de el como si nada.

Twilight hizo como que se acercó para ver al pájaro o querer entender porque este no tenia miedo de Furia, pero este salió volando con tal fuerza que despertó a Furia y este miro a Twi notando que ambos estaban muy cercas uno del otro aunque Furia no quitaba esa mirada suya, Twi estaba como hipnotizada por esos ojos como esmeraldas. Temblorosa acerco sus morado labios al otro y contra su voluntad le dio un beso que no fue contestado a la primera pero cuando se separaron ahora este fue quien se lanzo a besarla con pasión, cuando juntos entre cerraron sus ojos en un bello beso sumergiéndose ambos en el agua, en ocasiones salieron solo a tomar aire recargándose en el borde de aquel estanque termal. Y en ese paraíso oculto bajo el hielo gemidos de placer y amor sonaban ahí además de las aves y el sonido del agua corriendo.

Una vez mas el día se llego en toda Equestria, y tal cual los vio irse en la noche anterior, Dark los vio llegar a Furia y a Twilight juntos aterrizando en el nivel donde era la escuela de magia y residencia de Twilight a puertas de esta misma, la pony con gran alegría dio un salto desde la espalda del gran corcel pálido.

**-gracias por esto…la verdad…fue lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida**- le dijo con una mirada de amor y una bella sonrisa de la que nadie podría negarse a responder con una también pero Furia, no sonreía.

**-Twilight Sparkle…te pido perdón**- a Twi esto la confundió por que no entendia a que –**de corazón te digo que esta fue la mejor noche de mi existencia…solo te pido que me hagas un único y ultimo favor…¿lo arias?-**

**-claro no hay problema, por ti lo aria ¿Qué es?-**

**-por favor…no me ames-**

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: el próximo capitulo tratara de los jinetes en si y de Samael pues si no, el fanfic no se llamaría "La Carga de los Jinetes", y el final no esta lejos, gracias por leer y debo decir que de corazón doy gracias por demostrar que les interesa este fanfic, y me han motivado a terminarlo de una u otra manera, y bien como dije en el siguiente se descubre el pasado de Samael y los Jinetes, hasta entonces, GRACIAS.

PD: no se por que, pero se me antojo el sándwich de Twilight con margaritas y rodajas de piña xDDD


	10. Cap 9: Decisiones y Tormentos

Comentario del autor: este capitulo me fue difícil mas aun que estuve ocupado, pero ya estamos en las ultimas, espero les guste COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Sumario:** el corazón del caballo de la muerte estaba frio pero la pony reanimo su fuego pero solo para mal, una decisión entre los jinetes y el joven rey de Equestria pero al final…asi llega el fin de todo.

Con un frio que recorrió su espalda, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón que a la vez latía con fuerza. La joven unicornio morada quedo petrificada y con un nudo en la garganta pues no comprendió lo que aquel poderoso corcel le quiso decir, "no me ames". ¿Por qué le diría eso tras la noche que pasaron juntos?, deseaba preguntar el porqué de esa fría y dura frase pero Furia fue el primero en romper el silencio.

**-Twilight…lo diré una vez mas, en toda mi existencia nunca experimente algo como lo que ocurrio…mi corazón nunca sintió ese calor, eso que llaman "amor"…pero no puedo ni debes caer ante eso, no nos hagamos daño a nosotros pues al terminar esto que ocurre regresare a mi mundo…y nunca volveré**- Twilight hizo una negación con la mirada con unas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaron a enjugar sus ojos.

**-no…espera yo…yo no quería y lo negaba pero si…Furia…creo que te amo, si no puedes quedarte aquí entonces déjame ir contigo**- dijo aun evitándose las ganas de romper a llorar.

**-no…no seria capaz de hacerte ver el horrible mundo donde vivo…aquí todo es distinto mira…tienes amigos, familia, una vida y un futuro…no puedo darte lo que quieres…lo siento tanto- **sin decir mas y en un acto rápido el corcel emprendió una huida por así decirlo pues escapo de la vista de Twilight.

La pony morada con sus ojos brillantes a deseos de llorar, pero en sus pensamientos entendió que no fue culpa de Furia si no de ella, no culpable de vencer sus miedos en sus sueños si no culpable de haber sido quien encendió el fuego en el corazón de ambos, dos criaturas que se habían encontrado en corazón pero nunca podrían estar juntos, ahí la pony entendió y pudo comprender un dolor similar el mismo que había sufrido su amiga Rainbow dash hace casi 4 años atrás al enterarse de que Dark seria inmortal y ella no, ahora Twilight estaba en una situación igual o peor.

**-Twilight, Dark te vio irte anoche con Furia y llegar hoy en la mañana ¿A dónde fueron?-** la pony miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos a su amiga que se quedo enmudecida pues no espero ver así a su amiga –**Twilight ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?-** haciendo pucheros la pony morada se lanzo a su amiga en un abrazo rompiendo a llorar de manera desgarradora con grandes gritos.

**-Rainbow…¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que Dark seria inmortal y que no podrias vivir con el? ¿Cómo lo superaste?**- dijo ocultando su cara en el pecho de su amiga.

**-no pude…Twilight…dime que no-**

**-si…si…lo amo…lo amo…LO AMO**- los gritos de la pony se escucharon en los niveles mas bajos de la ciudad **–no debí…no debí pero ya lo hice…lo amo-**

**-tranquila ven…vamos al castillo y cuéntame que paso**- dentro del castillo ahí mismo estaba la joven reina en compañía de su amado, también el ahora resucitado Starswirl el barbudo, y la joven Trixie tampoco falto ni Rarity.

**-al final me dijo…"asme un favor…no me ames"…no se que me quiso decir pero…yo…yo lo amo-**

**-pequeña, te dije ayer mismo no hagas nada que pueda lastimarte y no solo hiciste eso si no que en si lastimaste también a Furia, jura por tu vida que el en su corazón viejo y apagado emergió una llama de amor que tu encendiste y que nadie podrá apagar pero él es mas sabio y sabe que no puede estar contigo ni tu con el-**

**-entiendo por lo que pasas Twilight- **comento Dark con la mirada baja **–recuerda hace unos años…me enfurecía y me llenaba de dolor el echo de pensar que viviría por eras enteras pero sin mi amada Rainbow aquí conmigo…así que entiendo tu dolor y el de Furia-**

**-pero aquí no es tanto el asunto de longevidad, es que son de mundos donde ninguno puede ir al otro si es lo que entiendo de Furia, no puede llevarse a Twilight a su mundo y el no puede quedarse aquí, o si pudiera no debe quedarse**- comento Trixie.

-**hablare con Furia**- dijo Dark a lo que Twilight se exalto.

**-EY ESPERA NO…¿Qué vas a decirle? OYE-**

**-tranquila yo me encargo…Rainbow, ¿van a tener hoy un baby shower no?, llévate a Twi y asegúrate de que se diviertan bien, yo me encargo ahora**- sin poder detenerlo el joven rey salio.

-**pero que sddshlsjus ¿que va a decirle?-**

**-miren saben que…yo digo que aprovechemos este momento de paz para pensar, vayamos a Sugar Cube Corner en Pony Ville al baby shower con las demás**- sugirió Rarity, al principio Twilight se negó por el asunto de ella y Furia, pero sus amigas insistieron y antes del medio día ya estaban en Pony Ville donde la música sonó en Sugar Cube Corner con no solo las 7 amigas si no que también mas invitadas como Derpy, Cherry Lee, Octavia, Lyra, Vynil etc, prácticamente todas las ponys hembras que quisieron invitar.

**-y dinos majestad digo…Rainbow ¿ya pensaste algún nombre?-** pregunto Lyra.

**-bueno…es que podría ponerle alguno pero hasta no saber de que color es, si es varon o niña no se que nombre ponerle-** dicho comentario solo saco una risa entre las ponys.

**-pero bueno imagino que Dark esta emocionado de la noticia-**

**-pues si, lo estamos los dos-**

**-lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quién es el padre del de Twilight? O es que estuvo en una noche muy…-** antes de que Vynil pudiera terminar su frase, Octavia le metió un micrófono en la boca para callarla.

**-perdónala Twi, nunca ah aprendido modales**- dijo Octavia frunciéndole el seño mientras Vynil solo tenia la mirada molesta a través de sus lentes con el micrófono en la boca.

**-no te preocupes pero amm…el padre es digamos…especial *squee***- las amigas de la unicornio no dejaron que las otras ponys se enterasen de quien era el padre de la criatura que esperaba Twilight, de lo contrario podrían aborrecerla o tratarla de profana por haber congeniado con una criatura de otro mundo.

Pasaron un par de días después, las cosas parecían mas tranquilas, y las pesadillas se habían alejado un poco mas quizás buscando mas lejos y al no tener tanto la compañía de la mismas tan a menudo todo parecía volver a la vida en Equestria. La escuela había retomado clases y aunque Twilight aun se sentía afectada por el echo con Furia aun podía impartir sus clases sin problemas y poner al corriente a sus estudiantes que estuvieron unos días de flojos, pero en mas de una ocasión la pony morada creyó mirar a la ventana y ver solo la sombra de un caballo que al notar que lo miraban desaparecía. Paso varias noches esperando en su ventana a ver si el venia, o sin que Trixie se diese cuenta salía a buscarlo en donde lo encontraba mirando al horizonte y solo se quedaba ahí esperando a que el viniese, aun estaba ahí en Equestria y en Canterlot pero Furia no se atrevía a dar mas la cara, a lo que Twilight solo pedía estar un momento mas con el.

Mientras que en el cielo nocturno flotando como si nada, estaba el jinete de la Guerra con su gran espada tan grande como su cuerpo en su espalda, su mirada seria y fría le hacia difícil saber que era lo que ocurría en su mente o su corazón, pero sus intención eran aun esperar a Samael, y ahí mismo como caminando en el aire llego su hermano de armas.

**-ya ha pasado mas de una semana, nadie tarda tanto en sanar dudo que enserio este vivo, y si lo esta ¿Qué esta esperando?**- comento Muerte.

**-esperaremos a mañana…si al anochecer no aparece, nos vamos…no perderemos mas el tiempo aquí-**

**-¿estas seguro de eso?...quizás es lo que esta esperando, siempre fue mas paciente que tu-**

**-la duda es…¿Qué hacemos con el caballo?-**

**-¿te refieres al rey?...volvió en si, matarlo así como así seria una cobardía…además ahora es uno de los grandes, las pesadillas lo recibirían como a uno de sus reyes en el otro mundo-**

**-esta decidido entonces…hablemos con Ruina y Furia, primero vamos a hablar con el caballo-**

En el castillo de la ciudad, los dos reyes trabajando juntos estaban en una habitación de buen tamaño al lado de la suya la cual estaba completamente vacía y los dos la estaban limpiando juntos sacando el polvo por la ventana del balcón.

**-¿has hablado algo con ese tal Furia?- **pregunto Rainbow –**Twilight aun se ve afectada-**

**-si lo intente…es difícil, Furia esta convencido de lo que hace y aun así pude ver en sus ojos ese mismo brillo con el que yo te veo…esta enamorado pero es como dijeron, el si comprende y entiende que no pueden estar juntos, pero al final le dije "dale algo con lo que ambos estén tranquilos"-**

**-¿y que te dijo?-**

**-no se…se quedo pensativo y se retiro, hasta entonces no eh vuelto a hablar con el**- un golpe lo hizo dejar lo que hacia y ponerse en guardia inmediatamente, no se trataba de otra cosa mas que de los dos jinetes -¿Qué desean?-

**-nos vamos…esta decidido, mañana por la noche las pesadillas y nosotros nos iremos de este mundo**- comento Guerra a lo que Dark y Rainbow pusieron una gran sonrisa –**pero tu vienes con nosotros**- sin contestar los dos se quedaron con una mirada de confusión –**sin caballo no hay jinete, sin ti Samael no será una amenaza, lo dejaremos en este mundo si es que esta vivo y tu vendrás con nosotros, iras al inframundo con los tuyos donde serás recibido como un rey, pues ahora eres de los grandes-**

**-NO…no me iré y dejare a mi gente a su suerte con ese monstruo allá afuera- **replico Dark en cara de verdadera rabia.

**-y por ti no vamos a arriesgar el universo entero, así confinaremos a Samael aquí eternamente- **

**-¿y que con todos los ponys y demás criaturas? Al enterarse de que me fui Samael los matara a todos y no ay uno solo que pueda plantarle cara-**

**-y tu tampoco, y contigo es aun una amenaza…ahora eres su caballo, si el vuelve no puedes desobedecerlo o desafiarle y solo lo aras mas poderoso de lo que ya es ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres soportar la idea de ser tu quien le de muerte a todas las criaturas de este mundo?-**

**-BASTA**- comento Rainbow interrumpiendo con rabia **-¿es que no saben por el tormento por el cual pasamos?...nuestra gente aun se recupera de la guerra con los dragones y ahora estamos con algo mas trascendental que nosotros y Dark ah estado cargando solo con ello, tengan un poco de compasión-**

**-mira afuera pony…en la ultima pelea no solo tu reino, quizás todo este mundo salió afectado…en la siguiente pelea pudiese ser la ultima, sin "Dark" aquí…podrían tener una posibilidad**- comento Muerte mostrando el panorama a pies de la ciudad, como todo había cambiado.

**-pero...¿y el hijo que voy a tener?...¿no estaré aquí para verlo nacer? Y mi madre me pidió que cuidara Equestria…no puedo irme, y NO me iré**- miro desafiante a los jinetes.

**-para mañana en la noche…si no has accedido a venir…ya veras como te aremos cambiar de opinión**- molesto Guerra salió al balcón y parecía desaparecer en un movimiento muy rápido.

-**perdonen a Guerra…pero tiene razón, nosotros no podemos quedarnos siempre y si tu te quedas será mas peligroso aun…piénsalo, que pasen buenas noches**- Muerte fue el siguiente en irse y Dark cabeza baja se fue a su cama.

**-¿estas bien?**- pregunto Rainbow.

**-¿y si es verdad? Y si mejor me fuese…quizás todo estaría mejor-**

**-no…no lo digas ni lo piense…Dark has traidor esperanza a este mundo, de no ser por ti habríamos estado perdidos desde el inicio, sin ti el primer dragón nos habría dominado, sin ti Infernus ahora regiría sobre este mundo y nosotros sus esclavos-** Rainbow lo rodeo con sus alas mientras su suave y hermoso aroma adormecía a Dark.

**-a veces desearía que todo fuese un sueño en verdad…despertar quizás en mis viajes…o en tu casa de nubes, a tu lado…trabajando en el servicio de clima y correo aéreo-**

**-Twilight en su biblioteca…mientras yo despejaba el cielo para Sweet Apple Acres…después entrenaba para querer entrar en los Wonderbolts y tras eso dormir en una nube por lo cansada que terminaba…hasta que se llegase la noche y te esperaba**- no tardaron los dos en quedarse dormidos en la posición en la que se encontraban en un sueño compartido extrañando los viejos tiempos, si bien la vida que llevaban hasta antes de Samael era una vida envidiable llena de lujos y comodidades, no era la que ellos deseaban.

La mañana se llego rápido y las pesadillas ya estaban reuniéndose en un solo lugar reportando que no habían encontrado a Samael ante sus lideres, tal acontecimiento llamo la atención de los ponys de Pony Ville y de la gran ciudad que juntos todos se reunieron en un punto para escuchar un comunicado de su rey. Ahí donde los ponis entre miles de balbuceos asustados y confusos de lo que ocurría, pero todo en silencio quedo cuando las trompetas sonaron anunciando la entrada del rey.

**-ciudadanos de Equestria…les informo que este día al anochecer podrán dormir mas tranquilos pues las pesadillas y los jinetes…se irán- **los ciudadanos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos para luego todos cabretear de alegría –**y yo me iré con ellos…- **en un alarido y gemido de sorpresa todos los ponys exclamaron en coro, y Rainbow a su lado con una mirada inexplicable al escuchar eso –**mi amada Rainbow Dash queda a cargo…fue…fue un placer…los veré algún día**- apenas quiso retirarse y Rainbow se puso delante el pero este le rodeaba.

**-QUE TE PASA…DIJISTE QUE TE QUEDARIAS**- pero el caminaba con su mirada triste y chorreando lagrimas en el camino.

**-por favor no hagas esto mas difícil…-** suplicaba gimiendo y llorando con el hocico tembloroso de querer aguantarse a llorar a gritos y ahí de golpe entraron sus amigas y amigos todos confusos de lo que dijo el rey.

**-¿Qué no lo haga mas difícil?...Y NUESTROS PLANES QUE…¿Y ESTE HIJO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE?...dijiste que seria nuestro nuevo motivo de sonreír…no lo criare sola, y no quiero ser reina sola…te pidieron que cuidaras Equestria no que yo lo hiciera-**

**-los jinetes tienen razón…si me quedo traeré mas problemas…además mírame no soy un pony soy una pesadilla…un demonio-**

-**no lo eres…**- pero en ese momento con un rugido tan intenso como el sonido de un trueno a poca distancia, con los ojos rojos y dentro del hocico un brillo incandescente y ardiente con una luz que parecía fuego para asustar a Rainbow, este la dejo en silencio y los demás no quisieron decir nada.

**-¿convencida?...-** perpleja y sin moverse, Rainbow ahí se quedo mientras Dark paso a un lado de ella, y en su camino estaban los demás –**quítense de en medio…ponys-** eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, solo las pesadillas los llamaban ponys una ves echo eso las demás fueron con Rainbow quien se recargo en la pared dejando caer al suelo a llorar, sus amigas solo estaban ahí en silencio.

Donde estaban las pesadillas ahí las de bajo rango alertaron la llegada de Dark y reconociéndolo como uno de los grandes estas se inclinaron ante el mientras el iba hacia las pesadillas lideres con todo y sus jinetes.

**-estas haciendo la elección correcta…tranquilo…estarán bien**- le dijo Ruina –**el infierno no es como este hermoso mundo que dejas atrás pero no tendrás preocupaciones y no estarás solo del todo…bienvenido seas Dark…corcel de la desesperación**- pero el no dijo nada solo dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás con nostalgia a su ciudad.

**-en lo que llegan los últimos…esperen aquí…quiero dejar algo en claro**- comento Furia mirando a su jinete quien asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso, y en un salto echo a volar rumbo a la ciudad.

En ella las ponys acompañaron a su reina hasta su dormitorio donde esta lloraba a cantaros, para que Dark le haya rugido de ese modo, fue claro que tomo la decisión muy difícil y que ahora no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo regresar, se iría eternamente a un mundo donde ella no podía seguirlo.

**-esta vez si se estrello el tren…nunca escuche a Rainbow llorar de ese modo, ni antes ni nunca-** comento Apple Jack.

**-no puedo imaginarme lo que esta pasando…esta vez la situación si se nos fue de los cascos, no podemos hacer nada- **comento Fluttershy con Big Mac a su lado.

**-yo comprendo a Rainbow…pues estoy pasando por lo mismo, pero lo de ella es mas intenso su amor ya tiene tiempo y romperlo ase como así…no lo imagino, no se si podamos hacerla salir de esto-**

-**les diré que, vamos a ir allá abajo a convencer a Dark y si alguien se opone le daremos una paliza a esos jinetes y a sus caba ba…ba…ba…- **comento Pinkie cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia algo detrás de ella y entendió que era uno de los caballos, en este caso furia lo cual la obligo a tragar saliva.

-**Furia…¿Qué quieres ahora?-** pregunto Twilight frunciendo un poco el seño.

**-solo quería hablar una vez mas contigo…eso era todo**- pero a lo que Rarity y Fluttershy que querían intervenir por lo que Furia había echo a Twilight, esta las detuvo.

**-vayamos afuera…ya vengo chicas-** los dos juntos salieron al aire libre **–¿y que quieres decirme?-**

-**es curioso…no tengo las palabras adecuadas…aun me lamento por lo de hace unos días-**

**-no fue tu culpa…yo amm…yo te bese y cause esto-**

**-pero yo lo continué…aun aso te digo que fue…lo mas maravilloso que eh visto y que haya vivido…Dark hablo conmigo hace unos días…me dijo algo que mejor no mencionare aquí, tal cual es el caso no quería irme de aquí sabiendo que te deje con esa llama y herido en tu corazón…y en el mio, un corazón que ah durado apagado y marchito durante eones-**

**-yo honestamente tampoco…quisiera ir contigo que te quedaras aquí pero se que no puedo y al no encontrar la forma solo me atormento mas…¿Qué eh de hacer ahora?-**

-**lo ignoro…la hora de partida es al anochecer…me honraría si diéramos un ultimo paseo-** Twilight duro unos segundos sin contestar pero luego una sonrisa lo dijo todo, y con la magia de la pesadilla, esta gentilmente subió a Twilight a su lomo y juntos se elevaron al cielo por encima de las nubes mirando el ancho mundo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Y en un solo momento por varias horas los dos, pony y pesadilla volaron por los rincones de Equestria, hasta la costa donde vieron el gran y ancho mar con las olas estrellándose en la orilla, blancas costas con arenas vírgenes sin una sola huella, bosques sin caminos donde ningún pony o ser civilizado tampoco hubiese pisado, y con eso ultimo el caballo de la muerte dejo en claro lo que había dicho. "_primero termina de conocer tu mundo antes de querer comprender el universo"._

Las horas se cayeron, Blue Blood aun siendo alicornio y un noble del reino en ausencia de Rainbow que no salía de su lecho de lagrimas este bajaba el sol de mientras, y ahí en la tarde donde los ponys mirando por encima de las murallas de la ciudad a las pesadillas que eran por cientos o quizás miles ya reunidas, ahí el joven Rey de Equestria estaba entre toda esa multitud de pesadillas sin dejar de mirar a su ciudad esperando quizás ver ahí asomándose por ultima vez a su amada de color blanco y crin multicolor. Pronto todos alertaron el regreso de Furia con la unicornio en su lomo quien de un salto bajo de él.

**-te extrañare Twilight Sparkle…no prometo nada pero vendré si puedo, lo que si es seguro por ley de mi mundo, vendré a presenciar el nacimiento de mi…de nuestro hijo**- sonrió el caballo por primera vez, ahí Dark se acercó a Twilight.

**-Dark…-**

**-Twilight…no van a perdonarme lo que hice hace unas horas y no espero el perdón, ni de ustedes ni de Rainbow…dile que la amo y que siempre estaré viéndola y según las "leyes" del mundo a donde iré…vendré a presenciar el nacimiento también de mi hijo, pero si ella no desea verme lo comprenderé y no vendré-**

**-Dark sabes que Rainbow nunca dejara de amarte, no importa lo que hagas…pero yo espero que estés haciendo la elección correcta-** Dark giro la mirada, mientras los jinetes montaron a sus caballos y junto a ellos se puso Dark.

**-llego la hora…invócala hermano**- dijo Guerra, y muerte se rodeo de energía entre oscura y morada de aspecto siniestro a lo que Dark se quedo confundido.

De la nada el viento comenzó a soplar, el cielo se oscureció por si solo de manera inmediata, el echo llamo la atención de los ponys con un silencio abrumador, los pony fuera de la habitación de la reina la escucharon dejar de llorar y asustados entraron a la habitación solo para verla en el balcón mirando el panorama.

**-¿Por qué todo se puso tan oscuro como mi ático?**- dijo Apple Jack, cuando en el cielo parecía moverse como si fueran hondas en el agua, distorsionarse como una mancha verdosa en el del cual salían rayos intensos tan rojos como la sangre y de la nada el viento arrecio como un huracán salido del averno, y de entre la nada comenzaron a emerger dos calaveras gigantescas mirando cada una a un lado distinto.

**-¿PERO QUE ES ESO?- **grito Fluttershy aterrada al igual que lo ponys pues algo parecido a una puerta gigantesca como nunca se ha visto o se vera jamás apareció flotando en el cielo, echa de lo que parecían cadáveres adheridos aun bañados en su propia sangre, cadenas doradas conectadas en las esquinas.

**-admiren ponys…lo que están viendo es el portón al reino negro, al mundo de los condenados…la "Puerta del Infierno"-** comento Starswirl con aquella calma mientras los ponys estaban paralizados del terror incluyendo a Dark y Twi que estaban ahí delante de aquella puerta que era tan grande como una montaña.

**-prepárense a entrar y no se det…- **antes de que Muerte abriese la puerta una explosión choco contra la puerta y todo quedo en un silencio absoluto, cuando delante de sus ojos al desaparecer rápidamente la nube de polvo por el intenso viento vieron como la puerta estaba echa pedazos –**no…LA PUERTA**- los jinetes estaban que no se creían lo que veían, no tanto por la puerta es como si supieran de que algo terrible pasaría, entonces Furia aviso que Twilight estaba observando con un terror sin igual, con los ojos abiertos como platos jadeando intensamente en una dirección, totalmente paralizada.

Lentamente los jinetes con sus corceles y todas las pesadillas voltearon a donde Twilight miraba, los ponys de la ciudad también, y lo que vieron fue Samael encima de una roca, posado con una pierna hacia adelante doblada recargándose en ella, con espada en mano y una mirada se victoria sin igual pero le peor aun es que este no tenia herida alguna.

CONTINUARA...


	11. Cap 10: Reunion

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **ya cercas de los últimos caps. quiero agradecer a los visitantes de este fanfic que me han acompañado desde el inicio y el anterior.

Seren Avro Tsukino (lean sus fanfics, están buenos)

Chico Escudo (lean su historia mas nueva, el maestro de la Female six, llevo dos capitulos y espero pronto terminarme los otros)

ASHKORE

Held Duke (también lean sus historias)

Con ellos y a TODOS LOS DEMAS, GRACIAS.

**SUMARIO:** el jinete de la desesperación ah vuelto, la puerta arcana destruida, una amenaza mayor por encima de cualquier otra que existe y haya existido vuelve al asecho.

En el rostro de todos los que presenciaban aquella escena, vieron como la titánica puerta del reino oscuro se caía a pedazos entre centenares de balbuceos del miedo de los ponys, y en la parte mas alta de la ciudad los ponys vieron la figura de quien marco sus vidas con algo mayor y trascendental a lo que vivieron en la guerra con los dragones. Las pesadillas estaban confundidas y sorprendidas de lo que veian y ahí el jinete de la Guerra solo comenzó a fruncir el seño en una furia extrema sin precedentes para empuñar su espada y voltear a ver al enemigo.

**-SAMAEL**- grito Guerra con fuego en su mirada y Samael solo tenia la mirada de un triunfo absoluto que nadie podía igualar.

**-¿enserio cayeron tan fácilmente?...jaja no puedo creer que este plan que me pareció absurdo funcionara-**

**-¿DE QUE HABLAS? EXPLICATE**- le grito Guerra y las pesadillas enteras miraban hacia el jinete mostrando los colmillos.

**Flash Back:**

"_Todo empezó cuando te convertiste en ese ser gigantesco de gran poder, agradezco el haber sobrevivido gracias a que ahora tengo mas poder que nunca"_

En donde el coloso de fuego con su gran espada ataco a Samael quien recibió la espada con su escudo, pero cuando no podía aguantar mas este en un movimiento salto justo a un lado de la gran espada que causo una terrible explosión donde Samael puso su gran escudo para que esta no lo dañase pero la fuerza de la explosión fue tal que este salió disparado por cientos de metros y con prisa y una velocidad sorprendente se coloco detrás de una gran roca.

Se asomo a ver donde estaba su caballo y no tardaron los jinetes en ir ante Dark en aquel momento perdido de mente y razón, y luego ver a Rainbow llegar escuchando que suplicaba por la vida de Dark y como los jinetes eligieron quedarse para buscar a Samael.

"_Al principio pensé en querer volver por mi caballo pero como lo tenían aprisionado no podía, aparte de que ustedes con ese poder no tendría mucho que hacer pero sobre todo me surgio un problema mas, que llegue a este mundo por que el sello me trajo aquí cuando me libero pero no tenia idea de como ir al infierno o a la ciudad blanca, asi que gracias a mi combate con Azrael el suelo quedo echo pedazos y me fue fácil esconderme bajo tierra ocultando mi poder mágico hasta el momento en que ustedes se cansaran de buscarme y decidieran irse, por consecuente para que jinetes y pesadillas se vayan completos ustedes debían abrir las puertas del infierno o de la ciudad blanca ahí es donde yo aparecería, si era la puerta del inframundo la destruiría, si era la blanca me colaría dentro"_

**Fin Flash back:**

**-jeje y todo fue un éxito…la puerta esta destruida y solo tengo que sentarme y esperar…pero antes**- Dark extrañamente contra su voluntad la gema de su cuerno brillo materializando su armadura carmesí pero con la silla y las riendas.

**-¿Qué?...yo no hice eso-** pero entonces este se elevo por si solo y Samael de un salto lo monto.

**-ignoro como te deshiciste del hechizo de esas almas envenenadas que te di pero ahora que soy tu jinete no podrás desobedecerme-**

**-olvídalo no te voy a obedecer**- le dijo Dark de manera desafiante.

**-SILENCIO-**

**-si amo…espera ¿Qué?-**

**-DARK, YA TE LO HABIA DICHO EL AHORA ES TU JINETE Y NO PUEDES DESOBEDECERLO NO IMPORTA CUANTO TE ESFUERZES**- le grito Ruina pero tras ese grito Guerra en una ira tremenda se lanzo en ataque contra Samael donde los dos chocaron sus espadas con un destello enceguecedor y una ráfaga de aire colosal que sacudió hasta la misma ciudad, Twilight que estaba en donde la puerta fue destruida salió despedida como una hoja ante un tornado pero ahí una sombra la atrapo en el aire y esta se la llevo hacia la ciudad y no era otro mas que Furia.

**-escuchen…tomen a quienes puedan de su gente y esta vez lo digo enserio…vallanse de este mundo- **les dijo furia regresando a mirar a la puerta.

**-pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Samael rompería esa monstruosa puerta?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-la puerta es completamente indestructible desde dentro pero por fuera solo un ser con poderes arcanos puede destruirla…y destruida…las hordas del infierno serán libres, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vengan**- en ese momento la tierra y todo alrededor comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras en el cielo se veían los destellos carmesí de los dos jinetes peleando –**HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO**- Y sin ninguna especie de aviso Furia salio volando.

**-ignoro si esta vez si habrá esperanza**- entrando ahí al balcón donde los ponys estaban, llego Khujul en compañía de Zecora.

**-pensé que estabas dormido…¿vienes a ver el ultimo dio de Equestria y el mundo también?-** dijo Starswirl con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-**no se si sea el final…eso pensé la ultima vez y al final hubo aun mas tiempo-**

En el aire Guerra montado en su caballo estiro su gran puño de hierro hacia Samael y este poniendo su gran escudo por delante también yendo contra el jinete rojo a gran velocidad donde cuando estos chocaron en un colapso de energía donde ninguno se atrevía a ceder ante el otro pero aprovechando eso, Muerte apareció a un costado de Samael empuñando su gran guadaña queriendo asestar un golpe de gracia pero entonces Samael puso su espada, ahora tenia un jinete al frente y otro al costado donde con un movimiento de sus alas Dark se elevo alejándose de los jinetes.

**-que barbaro…nunca crei que viviría una pelea tan intensa**- pero por encima de la intensa batalla Dark miraba con horror como todo parecía colapsar **–no…Equestria esta…por favor detente no sigas con esto**- le suplicaba el caballo al jinete de la desesperación.

-**pues entonces ayúdame a acabar con Guerra y Muerte y todo acabara, una vez estén muertos te dejare libre**- contesto con esa mirada fría en esos ojos negro amarillos con los cuales veía a sus oponentes.

**-Samael ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?-** le dijo Muerte.

**-mmm….NO pero jeje…el show acaba de empezar**- Samael señalo hacia la puerta destruida, con aquel horror y sorpresa reflejado en sus enormes ojos vieron asomarse unas criaturas tan horridas que pensaron no podían existir ni en sus mas terribles pesadillas, con grandes colmillos, de gran tamaño y diferentes formas, estas criaturas se asomaron fuera de la puerta con curiosidad y al instante dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba destruida.

**-¿Qué son esas cosas?-** indago Fluttershy, y con un rugido en coro los demonios gritaron sus libertad echando carrera fuera de la puerta para arrasar con todo.

**-no…los demonios son libres**- exclamo Muerte observando lo que podría significara el inicio de otra gran guerra ancestral.

**-NO TE DISTRAIGAS DE TU ENEMIGO**- Samael ataco a Muerte distrayéndolo de estar mirando a los demonios, reanudando su batalla en compañía de Guerra, pero poco espacio libre tenían aquellos demonios pues afuera de la puerta destruida se encontraban las pesadillas que habían ido a ese mundo donde estas fueron a arremeter contra los demonios.

**-TRIXIE, RAPIDO VE Y BAJA EL ESCUDO- **

**-NO ESPERA-** interrumpió Rainbow –**mejor saca los cañones del Mustang, QUE TODOS LOS GUARDIAS VALLAN A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA…RAPIDO**- ahora si Trixie salió rumbo a su puesto.

-¿**Rainbow estas loca? ¿planeas luchar con esas cosas?-** le pregunto Twilight confundida dela reacción de su amiga.

**-si, no planeo dejar aquí a Dark, are lo que el aria defender Equestria y después de que echemos a esas cosas de aquí le daremos su merecido a ese monstruo de Samael**- la joven reina aun se encontraba doliente de la decisión de Dark de haber querido abandonar todo para irse al mundo de las pesadillas, pero ella no dejaba de amarle con una pación tan radiante como el sol, pues en su mente se repetía _"yo no voy a abandonarte" _–**rápido, TODOS LOS PONYS VALLAN AL REFUGIO EN LOS INTERIORES DE LA CIUDA, SOLDADOS DISPAREN EN UNA LINEA CONTINUA MANTENGAN A ESAS COSAS A RAYA, DEJEN QUE LAS PESADILLAS SE ENCARGUEN-**

Rápidamente los ponys se comenzaron a replegar dentro de la ciudad y no falto mucho para que los cañones que una vez dieron un fuerte giro durante la batalla contra los dragones salieran de su letargo y pronto los pocos guardias que estaban en la ciudad tomaron sus puestos junto a los cañones mientras mas veían a los demonios correr en una fiera estampida en dirección a la ciudad, y con un grito autoritario de Rainbow los cañones rugieron y retumbaron en el cielo una vez mas disparando contra aquellos demonios, con las explosiones en el suelo aquellos seres salían volando en pedazos, aun así estos eran demasiados y no todos cedían seguían avanzando.

**-NO…RAINBOW**- grito Dark desde el cielo montado por su jinete viendo a su gente luchar por defenderse pero reacciono a orden de su jinete quien arremetió contra el jinete de la guerra donde al chocar sus espadas causaron un estruendo y una ráfaga tan intensa que ninguna tormenta podría igualar.

Entonces fue cuando un sonido horrible detuvo todo combate, entre jinetes, demonios, ponys y pesadillas, un rugido colosal que nunca se había escuchado, pues ante la gran puerta destruida se vio una sombra inmensa y colosal de algo que se acercaba a la puerta clamando por su libertad, donde lentamente comenzó a aparecer un ser gigantesco de 3 cabezas unidas, cada una un rostro diferentes, triste, alegre, y furioso, 4 gigantescos brazos tan largos como montañas con un enorme martillo sujetado por dos de estas, este tan colosal como la cuadra entera de una ciudad el cual con un solo paso de sus pies con garras y cosas incrustadas en ellos paso de la zona donde las pesadillas estaban peleando, pues lo primero que vio y que era su objetivo fue la colosal ciudad de piedra caliza y marfil.

**-un Asura…-** comento Starswirl –**un demonio primigenio del mundo antiguo…una criatura mas antigua que los mismos jinetes, incluso mas que este mundo-**

**-maldición**…- Muerte se quiso lanzar contra aquella criatura pero fue detenido en pleno camino por Samael –**A UN LADO, ESA COSA VA A DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD-**

**-Samael, juro no desobedecerte bajo nada pero te imploro que detengas esa cosa por favor o va a matar a toda mi gente…TE LO IMPLORO**- Asustados los ponys bajaron inmediatamente el escudo de su ciudad ante esa cosa que con solo un par de pasos ya estaba encima de ellos –**NOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Con un fuerte martillazo que incluso ladeo la ciudad este golpeo con una fuerza descomunal, por si fuese poco la barrera mágica tenia una grieta y con un segundo martillazo esta se hizo mil pedazos como una esfera de cristal, los ponys disparaban sus cañones los cuales ante una cosa de semejante tamaño parecían piquetes de mosquitos, Guerra se las ingenio para pasar a través de Samael y Muerte para dirigirse a aquella criatura que alzaba su martillo con sus bocas exhalando baba y fuego.

**-maldición no llegare a tiempo**- exclamo Guerra con fuerza mientras que los ponys cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe de esa cosa que supondría el fin de todos ellos cuando.

**-PATADA DE LA VICTORIA**- algo, una sombra veloz impacto en la cara de aquella cosa con tal fuerza que se sintió una honda de choque cuando lo golpeo haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás que eran casi cientos de metros, y aquella sombra se paro de manera elegante y ágil en el poste de una bandera, un ser bípedo con traje blanco y negro con hombreras y espaldares de acero plateado, una larga bufanda a modo de mascara con un símbolo en ella –**OH SI…¿Qué es esto? Hacen fiesta y no me invitan, ya verán ya no les convidare de mis dulces…bueno me conformare acabando con este tipo**- en sus manos se materializaron unas extrañas armas metálicas que nunca se habían visto en Equestria –**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU BANG**- aquellas armas disparaban extraños destellos que impactaban aquella criatura que gruñía molesta tratando de taparse –**Crisis, preciosa cuándo quieras**-

**-A LA ORDEN…-** junto a este ser se puso una pesadilla blanca como nieve, con ojos rosados, crin y patas de llamas color azul.

**-un momento…no se por qué pero…se parece a la princesa Celestia**- comento Twilight referente a aquella pesadilla.

**-preparada…-** la yegua comenzó a acumular energía en su boca –**apunten**- la tomo de su cuerno de acero –**FUEGO-** le dio un jalón a modo de juego para que esta disparase una bola de fuego azul tan potente que derribo a aquel asura de espaldas –**OH SI, ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA, choca esos 5…o bueno, pata- **el junto a la yagua se dieron lo que llamarían ahí un broohoof pero fue rápido a celebrar pues aquel ser se estaba levantando muy encolerizado.

-**ay, este sujeto sigue vivo…es una lastima**- comento aquella pesadilla blanca.

**-¿todos están viendo los mismo que yo?-** comento Apple Jack asombrada de la demostración de poder de aquel jinete que había aparecido, y cuando este se monto en la pesadilla fue cuando en el pecho de aquel gigante apareció una herida de algo que lo hubiese cortado profundamente en diagonal

**-Raziel, el como tu llegaste a ser jinete y mas aun, EL PRIMERO escapa a mi entendimiento…si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien**- y ahí mismo, era otro ser bípedo pero de aspecto femenino, con busto y caderas amplias, largos caballos blancos y ojos rojizos montando un caballo negro de flamas verdes fosforescentes cargando en su mano una especie de espada doble de una hoja negra y otra blanca.

**-MIREN ABAJO-** un pony señalo debajo de la ciudad a cientos o miles de pesadillas corriendo en estampida a ir a ayudar a sus hermano que aun estaban peleando en la puerta destruida, los demonios al ver a las pesadillas rápidamente emprendieron la retirada pero el Asura aun seguía ahí.

**-oh vamos Uriel, no te pongas así, salimos de vez en cuando y no nos divertimos, hagámoslo ahora, el purgatorio es aburrido déjame jugar un rato**- pero en ese momento que aquel gigantesco demonio alzo su martillo encolerizada mente para atacar a Uriel es cuando esta eleva su arma y la hace que de un giro lento de 180°

**-gladius statera (espada balanza)-** la espada mágicamente voló hasta clavarse en el pecho de aquel ser, lo cual no lo noto pues lo sentía como un pequeño mosquito pero justo cuando estaba apunto de golpear a Uriel y a Raziel este se detuvo en seco, la espada por si sola volvió a manos de su dueña y en polvo de estrellas aquel ser se desvaneció –**eso deviste hacer desde un principio no ponerte a jugar-**

**-buaaaaa, que aguafiestas aun quería jugar con el**- comento Raziel poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca muy despreocupadamente.

**-tranquilo maestro ya habrá mas tiempo de seguir jugando** - Crisis le señalo la puerta del infierno.

**-Crisis me sorprende que trates de darle ánimos en esta situación, mas aun que se lo tomen a juego**- comento el caballo negro de las flamas verdes.

**-¿Por qué no Pena? Tu arias lo mismo con ella**- pero este solo relincho molesto, lo cual Crisis solo sonreía.

-**Victoria, Hambre**- los dos jinetes reaccionaron a esos nombres y ahí mismo llego junto a ellos el jinete de la guerra, y no tardando mucho ahí mismo el jinete de la muerte.

**-nunca pensé que estaría para ver algo semejante…-** Starswirl al igual que Khujul lagrimeaban de ver ante ellos a los grandes 4 dioses de los caballos montados con sus jinetes, finalmente reunidos, el primer jinete el de la Victoria, el segundo Guerra, el tercero Hambre y el cuarto, Muerte.

**-¿Cómo demonios rompieron la puerta?**- indago Hambre.

**-no fuimos nosotros-**

**-fui yo-** ahí mismo, no tardo en mostrarse Samael con su armadura de ébano tan negra como la misma noche y montado en su caballo armado.

**-DARK ¿ESTAS BIEN?-** le grito Rainbow desde la ciudad.

**-SI…POR EL MOMENTO, ¿Y USTEDES?-** le contesto.

**-ESTAMOS BIEN…DESCUIDA-**

**-FURIA, RECUERDEN NO VALLAN A…- **_**le grito Twilight.**_

**-no lo mataremos…pero si le va a doler-**

**-jojo…Samael viejo, los años no te han tratado nada bien, quise un par de veces ir a llevarte un suvenir a tu prisión pero recordaba que no podías**- comento Victoria a modo burlesco lo cual no le pareció a Samael que fruncía levemente el seño apretando las riendas de su caballo, lo cual también provoco que Guerra con su enorme puño le diera lo que algunos consideran un coscorrón **–AUCH BUAHAHAHAHA ESO DOLIO…MAMA-**

**-ríndete ahora Samael, con nosotros 4 aquí no hay forma de que ganes, y no te dejaremos que lleves a cabo tu plan de liberar a los demonios y de liberar a los que están aprisionados en la ciudad blanca**- le comento Muerte de modo desafiante.

**-que…jajajaja**- este echo a reír a carcajadas **-¿tu creaste que yo quiero liberar a "el" y a los otros?-** esto dejo a los jinetes en una confusión total, pues no esperaban esa respuestas.

-**explícate ¿entonces para que destruiste la puerta?-** replico Guerra enfurecido.

**-lo hice para que esos caballos de ahí no estorbaran, a quien quiero es A USTEDES…finalmente voy a vengarme de la traición de hace milenios-**

-**¿traición? ¿de que estas hablando?-**

**-a quien le importa…mejor divirtámonos, primer jinete PRIMERO EN ATACAR**- debajo de la coraza de su muñeca, se materializo la empuñadura de una espada, y el jinete de la Victoria hizo aparecer una larga espada aunque delgada (tipo katana larga como la de Sephiroth), y con esta ataco.

**-RAZIEL ESPERA…MALDICION**- los jinetes se lanzaron detrás de Raziel a ir a enfrentar a Samael, y este también fue en picada hacia ellos.

Los jinetes estaban reunidos, la puerta rota demostrando los horrores que pueden salir de ella, la carga de los jinetes, apenas comienza.

CONTINUARA…

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **HOLA soy Dark Ligthing…es la batalla mas épica que eh vivido y creo que jamás viviré, el poder de Samael es incomparable, ni los 4 jinetes pueden pararlo, la supuesta venganza de Samael parece poder mas que los otros, pero su lucha esta llevando no solo a Equestria si no al universo entero a un colapso, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de su historia favorita: Desesperación. (si ya se que fue tipo Dragon Ball Z, pero se me ocurrió y creí que seria crimen no ponerlo xDDD)


	12. Cap 11: Desesperacion

Raziel emocionado y con valor portando su katana montando su yegua blanca fue el primero en atacar, Trixie inmediatamente se apresuró a bajar el escudo de la ciudad una vez mas pues en un resplandor enceguecedor todo se vio agitado incluyendo la ciudad, tras ese resplandor Samael montando a Dark salieron volando en una dirección donde a la par llevaban a Hambre y Muerte al costado y cuando estos dos quisieron acorralarlo entre dos espadas fue como si se desvaneciese delante de sus ojos, rápidamente miraron hacia arriba donde Samael apunto con su escudo donde se abrió un enorme ojo brillante el cual expulso del escudo lo lobos del averno de Samael con sus fauces y garras a donde estaban los jinetes pero estos fueron barridos de la existencia por una llamarada que provenía de otra dirección pues no era nadie mas que Guerra quien ahora se dirigía con furia a atacar a Samael quien lo recibió espada con espada donde el choque de ambas expulsaba chispas en el punto de contacto.

Los bosques, la tierra y las montañas no dejaban de estremecerse, el viento no dejaba de soplar una manera inimaginable, luego por el otro lado Victoria apareció con sus pistolas disparando hacia Samael pero este puso su escudo donde las balas impactaban con fuerza pero no atravesaban ese escudo arcano pero ahora Samael estaba con un jinete atacando en cada lado, pero no tardo mucho para que Raziel en lugar de disparar fuese a atacar una vez mas con su espada, ahí la fuerza de los dos jinetes estaba venciendo a la de Samael que doblaba los brazos pero entonces un simple pero fuerte aleteo de Dark los elevo fuera del alcance de los jinetes pero Samael volvió al ataque contra Guerra en un ágil choque de espadas, Guerra quiso empalar a Samael aprovechando que lo tenia en corto pero este se hizo a un lado aunque le hizo un corte en una mejilla, entonces este uso su escudo para mover la gran espada del jinete rojo a un lado y pagarle con la misma moneda pues también le hizo un corte, entonces sorpresivamente Hambre envistió al jinete de la desesperación con fuerza pero el caballo negro lastimo a Dark con la fuerza de su embestida y como si fuese puro instinto mordió a Pena del cuello causando que este rugiera de dolor.

**-ESCUCHALO LAMENTAR**- grito Samael de manera siniestra.

**-NO TE OLVIDES DE MI-** fue el turno de Muerte de contra atacar, Dark soltó a Pena para concentrarse contra Muerte y Furia, aunque no quería pelear, el joven rey termino de comprender que no podía oponerse a la voluntad de Samael, lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarse al combate.

Muerte y Samael chocaron de frente con sus armas y los caballos cruzando sus cuernos de acero, tal fuerza del impacto comenzó a hacer que el suelo comenzara a partirse en pedazos, entonces se mostro un brillo carmesí a los pies de estos y de la nada emergió una pilar de fuego con magma ardiente como un volcán neófito.

Pues no solo ahí, en todos lados el mundo estaba mostrando represalias, en las costas el mar se agitaba con fuerza, torbellinos alzándose en el cielo, los ponys querían huir pero tanto en tierra como en el mar todo era peligroso, los botes eran arrastrados por la corriente arrancados de los muelles donde estaban amarrados, algunas madres con fuerza se abrazaban a sus hijos y el resto de sus familias llorando, solo con el resplandor de los múltiples relámpagos en el cielo.

En los desiertos de Equestria los grandes pilares de roca formados por la erosión se derribaban inmediatamente y volvían a emerger otros a causa de los mismos sismos, en una planicie donde habitan búfalos estos no tenían a donde correr.

**-esto esta ocurriendo en Equestria…pero si estamos muy lejos ¿Cómo es que incluso aquí hay represalias?-** inclusive mucho mas allá en el otro país pony, Trotingham, la ciudad gótica y su castillo temblaban todos por igual, Luna y Anturil siendo reyes y alicornios estaban de patas atadas solo viendo como su gente corría, y aun en la distancia tan lejana, veían en dirección a Equestria una conglomeración de nubes donde se veían destellos de relámpagos tan rojos como el fuego.

En donde era el campo de batalla, esa tierra que vivió la catástrofe de la guerra de los dragones, esa lucha queda de manera minúscula, en el cielo no se podía apreciar el movimiento de los jinetes, solo hondas choque y energía donde claramente estos golpeaban.

**-no puede ser**…- exclamo Twilight, pues todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se veía completamente destruido, el bosque en llamas, la tierra levantándose con fuerza y ríos de fuego en ella **-¿esto es Equestria?**- los ponys no sabían si gritar o llorar pues estaban paralizados completamente.

-**Pony Ville**- recalco Fluttershy al ver a lo lejos su pequeño pueblo hundiéndose en el abismo donde luego emergían pilares de fuego y los huertos de manzana que ahora eran su hogar ardiendo en masa, incluso Pinkie su crin y cola se volvieron lacios completamente, algo que no había pasado ni en le guerra de los dragones.

De ver como Pony Ville se perdía en el olvido se distrajeron por un nuevo pilar de fuego de enorme tamaño donde el jinete de la victoria lo atravesó con pistolas en mano montando a su pesadilla hembra.

**-¿Dónde esta?-** indago el jinete.

**-AQUÍ**- sin alcanzar a reaccionar, Samael apareció sujetándole la cara llevándolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe que incluso creo un cráter dejando salir una quejica de dolor por parte del jinete del caballo blanco.

**-MAESTRO**- Crisis inmediatamente preocupada por su amo se lanzo hacia Samael pero fue atrapada de costado por la gran garra echa de la crin de Dark y azotada en el suelo.

**-lo lamento…no puedo controlarme- **Hambre ahora fue quien se dirigió a atacar pero Samael de un movimiento arrojo a Victoria como si fuese una pelota golpeando tanto a jinete como corcel, entonces este solo salto y volvió a estar montado en Dark, Muerte por el contrario se puso por delante de Samael doblando su guadaña una vez mas con la punta hacia el frente haciendo crecer esta a velocidad hacia Samael y entonces este tomo la punta con su mano deteniendo el crecimiento de esta.

**-no puedo creerlo…-** Muerte estaba perplejo de que Samael detuviese su ataque con una sola mano, aunque esta sangraba un poco no la soltaba, entonces comenzó haciéndola a un lado viajo por debajo del mango crecido de esta guadaña directo hacia Azrael embistiéndolo con todo y su caballo pero estos fueron atrapados por Guerra.

**-¿estas bien?- **indago Guerra.

**-si…pero preocúpate mas por ti-**

**-auch…y creí que yo era fuerte, este tipo es muy rudo**- comento Raziel el jinete de la victoria yendo con Hambre donde sus hermanos con un chichón saliendo de su casco metálico.

**-¿son muy débiles ó yo muy poderoso?, no estaban peleando asi hace un momento, si no pelean enserio esta venganza me será muy seca-**

-**YA BASTA, ¿de que venganza estas hablando?-** contesto Guerra enfurecido apuntando con su gran espada a modo de desafío.

**-la venganza por la traición…TUYA-** recalco en cólera el jinete negro.

_**FLASH BACK hace mas de 50,000 años:**_

**-PREPARENSE A SALIR**- en lo que parecía un bastión de batalla donde había miles de angeles, los mismos estaban equipándose con armas y armaduras para lo que seguro era un enfrentamiento de grandes proporciones, ahí estaba Samael de joven con una bella armadura blanca, ajustándose las grebas, tomando una espada pero buscaba su escudo cuando alguien se lo dio.

-**ten cuidado hermanito**- no era otro mas que Guerra con armadura y alas de ángel también, dándole el escudo a su hermano.

**-Azael no soy un niño, deje de serlo hace 400 años por lo mismo tu también debes de tener cuidado-**

-**jaja, mi hermanito que cuide por siglos ahora me pide que me cuide, que gracioso…como sea, recuerda que aparte de ser tu hermano soy tu capitán, seguiras mis ordenes sin importar que ¿esta claro?-**

**-sabes que lo are, además de que cuidare tu espalda…si tu cuidas de la mía-**

-**es un trato…¿quieres apostar como la ultima vez?-**

-**ni loco, además tu y Azrael hicieron trampa-** eso solo saco la risa de Azael.

Las risas se volvieron gritos y rugidos, pues era un campo de batalla arcano donde demonios y ángeles luchaban entre si, sin piedad, sin remordimientos en un baño de sangre pero en medio de todo estaba Samael delante de un gran demonio que lo superaba en tamaño portando una gran hacha, este daba terribles golpes con la misma que eran repelidos por el escudo de Samael hasta que este encontró la posibilidad de escabullirse por debajo de este, elevarse con sus alas por detrás y cuando el demonio dio la vuelta tenia la espada de plata del ángel clavada en la frente, pero entonces aprovechando que tenia la espada atrapada otro enorme demonio quiso atacar por la espalda pero a este le atravesó otra enorme espada, que no era otra que la de Azael con una espada tan grande como el mismo.

**-recuerda, vigila tu espalda que no quiero estar cuidándote todo el combate**- los dos hermanos se pusieron espalda con espalda para seguir en el combate, pelando y muriendo entre todos sus hermanos de armas.

"_te admiraba hermano…eras mi única familia y en ti pude toda mi confianza, te di mi apoyo y te hubiese seguido incluso marchando al reino oscuro…pero tu…me olvidaste y traicionaste"_

La batalla por mucho rato perduro y las ardas infernales estaban prevaleciendo, Samael y Azael estaban ya agotados pero no se daban por vencidos, pero Azael como líder entendió que la pelea estaba perdida, y en un grito ordeno la retirada, Samael impactado por la decisión de su hermano descuido a su oponente recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

"_comencé a desmallarme pero pude verlo, vi tu imagen, como me volteaste a ver que caía…y te diste la vuelta en dirección contraria, abandonándome salvando tu propio pellejo, desperté increíblemente vivo…pero solo, abandonado en ese paramo de sangre y muerte hasta donde alcanzaba la vista"_

**-¿Azael?...¿hay alguien ahí?-**

**-te han abandonado**- detrás de si, el angel blanco escucho una voz fría, pesada, tan siniestra que o paralizo inmediatamente con un terror sin igual –**que triste que te hayan abandonado…creo que esta en la sangre de los ángeles el abandonar a todo, como el Padre de la Creacion-**

**-TU-** Samael tomo la espada que tenia mas cercas en posición de batalla al ser que tenia delante solo en sombra –**no somos lo que tu crees…el traidor eres tu, te dejo a cargo de TODO pero querías que eso fuese tuyo-**

**-te equivocas Samael, no soy el malo, tu alabas a un débil y moribundo Dios cuyo poder decayó tanto que se tuvo que alejar a dormir, abandonando todo lo que el creo a su suerte yo solo quería ofrecerle al universo una salida, una mano de hierro que los guie en una misma dirección donde el concepto de guerra muera…solo mira a tu alrededor**- Samael miro a donde "el" le señalo y pudo ver que aun había ángeles heridos agonizantes pero que quizás podían salvarse –l**os abandonaron, sin el menor remordimiento…los ángeles nos regodeábamos en nuestro reino de plata y oro mientras que los demonios en un paramos triste y muerto solo quería que vieran un poco de "luz"-**

**-no…tu quieres someter a todos bajo tu voluntad-**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso?...¿fue Azael? Tu hermano quien te educo, quien te dio su cariño durante años y al final te abandona aquí como un perro muerto…ni siquiera Azrael tu mejor amigo se inmuto en venir a buscarte…todos como gusanos cobardes se ocultan tras su fortaleza en el edén-** Samael estaba llorando apretando los dientes.

**-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me dices esto?-** dijo tambaleando su espada.

**-quiero acabar con todas las peleas, si…que el universo este bajo mi mando, para que nunca vuelvan a pasar cosas así, imponer autoridad y disciplina como es debido…el libre albedrio que Padre de la Creacion le dio a cada criatura es un error, eso los hace que se revelen, que peleen hermanos contra hermanos…no es muy distinto lo que hago yo…pero lo hago para que no exista mas de eso nunca…pero necesito…"capitanes"…únete a mi Samael, lleva mi estandarte negro a las puertas de oro…mi cazador de las sombras, donde el cobarde de tu hermano sana y come una deliciosa cena mientras tu te pudres aquí**- Samael se tiro al suelo de rodillas apretando los puños y dientes con fuerza descomunal, sus alas comenzaron a volverse cenizas mas negras que la noche, su armadura comenzó a ponerse gris hasta tornarse oscura, soltando un grito devastador que lo envolvió con un aura siniestra golpeando el suelo con una fuerza descomunal que lo hizo temblar pero nada mas estridente que su grito largo y fuerte, Samael un guerrero con honor y orgullo, al sentirse traicionado y ver como sus demás colegas estaban abandonados mas las palabras de "el" lo hicieron sentir un deseo de venganza tan grande que abandono su lado de ángel pasándose a ser un ángel caído, casi un demonio.

"**Tu, ustedes 4 saben bien lo que paso después, la guerra frente a las puertas blancas y las hordas del reino negro se desato, deseaba encontrarme contigo para obtener respuestas…no deseaba venganza del todo, quería respuestas, pero entonces El Padre de Todo apareció, rompió los sellos y te volviste el jinete de la Guerra, acabaron con esos ejércitos en un parpadeo y fui de los pocos sobrevivientes pero también capturados"**

"**me arrastraron como un trozo de carne al matadero, directo a la boca del foso de los condenados, y ahí…estabas tu, me viste como me arrastraban pero estabas de brazos cruzados montado en tu corcel y tu nuevo cargo pero no hiciste nada para intentar ayudar o hablar conmigo, el menor dialogo no lo dijiste…¿dime que fue lo que hiciste Guerra? ¿QUE HICISTE?, solo había un resultado posible mi condenación eterna, y con los 200 traidores me arrojaron, cai ardiendo en el fuego candente, hundiéndome en la locura, un dolor indescriptible, una agonía incesante, solo quedaba mi tormento y un odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía que me condeno a ese tormento, por 50 milenios"**

La prisión de fuego y cristal de Samael estallo en pedazos liberándolo de su tormento pero no de su cordura pues tenia ahí directo a dos angeles a los cuales ataco hasta dejarlos fuera de combate.

**-¿Qué?...¿como es que estoy fuera de la prisión?...nadie puede salir de ella a no ser que el Padre de Todo lo diga-** confundido una luz se materializo delante de el -**¿Qué rayos?-**

**-ah surgido un corcel de gran poder, una montura digna, se ah roto el quinto sello dando vida al quinto ser viviente, con su espada y su escudo-** ahí en sus manos se materializaron el escudo y la espada que ahora porta **–la armadura del averno, aquel que montara un caballo armado, aquel que arrebatara la esperanza llevando la Desesperación**- la luz de esa cosa lo envolvió encegueciéndolo y haciéndolo reaparecer en un desierto.

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿donde estoy?-**

**-jinete ahora eres y en jinete tomaras tu cargo, encuentra tu corcel para cumplir el mandato que se te ah encomendado-**

"_muy rápido ocurrieron las cosas pero lo entendí, como fui elegido para ser el quinto jinete el poder del sello de la desesperación me libero de la prisión y me trajo a este mundo, tarde en comprenderlo todo…y es cuando supe que por fin…podría vengarme"_

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

**-"hermano"…Azael…Guerra…me enseñaste que la tricion se paga, me lo recordaste tanto que se quedo grabado en mi, y tu traición…SE PAGARA-**

Dark escucho atentamente aquella historia, no creyó que Samael solo tuviese intenciones de hacer el mal su intención fue vengarse de su hermano, pero a la vez esto lo llevo a los recuerdos de la historia de Infernus, el como este fue apartado de lo que mas quería, engañado y lastimado, dándose cuenta de que incluso en los rincones donde haya mas luz es donde también habrá oscuridad aun un poco.

**-¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué no se mueven?-** pregunto Apple Jack mirando con sus amigas que la batalla se había calmado y por ese momento el ambiente también.

**-NECIO, AZAEL NUNCA…-** Hambre quiso protestar a la historia de Samael pero Guerra le puso su espada enfrente haciendo una negación con la mirada.

**-déjalo así…que crea lo que el quiera…y si quieres vengarte…AQUÍ ESTOY-** retomando la pelea Guerra se lanzo hacia su hermano y este también en un choque de espadas la cual origino una explosión como cúpula creciente donde solo se observaban las siluetas oscuras de los dos jinetes, cuando estos se apartaron a la distancia, los dos corceles formaron en la punta de sus cuernos una esfera carmesí de la cual dispararon un rayo de energía el cual al chocar origino un enorme pilar de fuego, de este Pilar se vio una enorme cuchilla de energía que lo partía la cual iba en dirección a Guerra el cual puso su espada delante frenando el ataque, por encima Samael hiba directo hacia Guerra pero entonces aparecieron Hambre y Victoria a lo cual Samael bloqueo sus ataques con su espada y escudo.

**-NO SE ENTROMETAN**- de un empuje de energía los dos jinetes salieron despedidos.

**-que extraño…-** comento Khujul el jefe cebra mirando en la fortaleza y con detenimiento el combate **-¿Por qué se están alejando cada vez mas?**- efectivamente, el jefe cebra hizo notar que la pelea cada vez trataba de alejarse mas de la ciudad.

**-Rainbow me sorprende verte tan tranq…- **Apple Jack notaba que su amiga no hablaba de ir a ayudar a Dark o de estar con el como siempre hacia, pero se quedo paralizada el ver el rostro sereno de su amiga pero en el corriendo lagrimas como cataratas que caían al suelo aun en esa mirada fija, era como si pudiese ver delante de sus ojos mismos a Dark montado en Samael luchando contra los otros 4 jinetes con sus corceles, no se veía pero era como si escuchara los gritos y llantos del alma de Dark, el ver su tierra destruirse le estaba destrozando el alma.

En el campo de batalla Samael viajo a tierra firme donde corría por el paramo destrozado y alterado, detrás de él fue Muerte corriendo con agilidad entre aquellos peñascos salidos de la tierra, cuando Samael dio vuelta detrás de una enorme roca Muerte salió detrás de el pero, no vio a Samael dejándolo confundido pues en menos de un segundo había desaparecido y antes de que reaccionara fue envestido de lado con todo y corcel siendo estampados contra una roca, Muerte con su guadaña deteniendo la espada de Samael y Dark presionando con fuerza a Furia que hacia intento por liberarse pero Dark le estaba superando en fuerza.

Hambre hizo aparición por detrás, pero Samael sin siquiera mirarla a ver apunto su escudo donde salieron sus lobos de penumbra que atacaron a Hambre mordiendo a su caballo, Raziel el jinete de la victoria fue a atacar por un costado pero una fracción de la melena de Dark apareció como una gran garra de fuego que sujeto a corcel y jinete con fuerza descomunal azotándolos contra el piso, Guerra bajo en picada al suelo con su espada por delante queriendo atacar a Samael pero este desapareció de su vista y sin darse cuenta fue azotado contra varias columnas por la misma crin de Drak convertida en esa colosal garra.

**-no puedo creerlo…los 4 jinetes están perdiendo**- comento Starwirl impactado e incrédulo de lo que sus viejos ojos veían a la distancia, con dificultad Victoria y Crisis se levantaron del suelo, Hambre ya se había desecho de los lobos pero estos le dejaron varias heridas, Muerte estaba cansado al igual que Guerra, la pelea estaba inclinada al quinto jinete y su caballo con una mirada apagada y opaca, la destrucción de su mundo bajo su propio poder finalmente habían despedazado su cordura y entre los retumbos de la tierra solo se veian unas lagrimas resbalar de sus ojos al suelo en llamas.

**-esperaba mas de ustedes…artium arcanorum lamina (cuchilla arcana)- **comento Samael alzando su espada y bajándola con fuerza al suelo ocasionando que de la nada este explotara y los jinetes que estaban cercas salieran despedidos -¿**esto es todo?...no…este no puede ser el poder de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, los 4 guerreros que arrazaron las hordas infernales con suma facilidad…vamos, muéstrenme ese poder-**

**-¿quieres ver poder eh?-** comento Guerra aun desafiante **–hermanos…ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos-**

**-¿estas seguro?...auch…esto dolerá aun por 500 años o mas, hay que salir mas seguido que tantos milenios sin pelear causa fuerte torticolis**- agrego Victoria torciéndose el cuello.

**-maestro ayúdeme por favor**- Raziel le torció también el cuello a Crisis –**mucho mejor, gracias-**

**-no tenemos elección…tu lo pediste Samael te mostraremos el verdadero poder de los jinetes**- a Samael se le hizo extraño lo que dijo Muerte, entonces los 4 jinetes se alinearon.

-**observa y llora…soy el primer jinete, el jinete del caballo blanco aquel destinado a vencer una y otra vez y para siempre soy…EL JINETE DE LA VICTORIA**- un destello blanco en el horizonte un pilar de luz alzándose, y la sombra de un coloso comenzó alzarse, por mucho mas grande que el demonio Asura, era la imagen de un rey con corona de plata y armadura portando un gran arco con detalles de alas de águila.

**-soy el segundo jinete, el jinete rojo, aquel que arrebatara la paz de la tierra, el portador de la gran espada soy…GUERRA- **como antes, hace varias semanas un titan rojo de fuego y espada de llamas colosales se extendió, el color brillante de su cuerpo de magma era tan intenso que la oscuridad de esa noche parecía de dia hasta la claridad, incluso en la ciudad a lo lejos, los ponys en un coro de balbuceos de miedo y duda vieron como se alzaban aquellos titanes recordando al rojo.

**-eso es…-** exclamo Twilight con temor a la imagen de los gigantes a lo lejos.

_**Flash back:**_

La unicornio morada estaba recostado junto a Furia, la noche que fueron a ese paraíso dentro de la montaña, solo descansando sin dormir, con los ojos abiertos.

**-oye…¿Qué es esa forma que tomo el jinete rojo?...ese monstruo gigantesco, media cientos de metros, la diferencia era de un pony a una hormiga-**

**-la forma del "Finalis Titan"…es lengua antigua, significa el Titan Definitivo, es cuando corcel y jienete se unen, en esa forma nuestro poder se multiplica miles de veces, somos capaces de borrar la existencia de un mundo en un suspiro-**

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**-es la forma definitiva de los jinete y sus corceles…están arriesgando el todo o nada**- la pantalla mágica de Trixie se materializo delante de las ponys con una amplia cara de preocupación.

**-hey los elementos se están volviendo locos, sugiero que nos vallamos lo mas lejos posible-**

**-NO**…- comento Rainbow –**es el final de nuestro mundo…no huiremos y dejaremos que otros millones mueran, nos quedamos aquí…veremos su conclusión-**

**-además…no hay forma de irnos, todo el mundo estará afectado, incluso si pudiéramos hacer lo que nos dijo el señor Furia de irnos de este mundo, no sabemos a cual ir-** recalco Starswirl, es cuando por la decisión de su reina, los ponys se abrazaron todos entre si, el escudo de su ciudad los salvaba de la destrucción de abajo pero solo eso.

-**soy el tercer jinete, el de la balanza, el de hambre de cuerpo y de poder, soy la jinete negro…soy HAMBRE**- un tercer enorme titan se levanto, una valkiria de armadura negra y dorada, con una gran espada colgando de su cintura una balanza de oro gigantesca.

**-soy el cuarto jinete, el jinete que arrebata la vida, el verdugo final, el jinete del caballo pálido soy…MUERTE**- un cuarto titán oscuro, un ser de alas de hueso podridas, con una túnica oscura donde en la capucha no se veía rostro alguno, de las mangas salían gigantescas manos de esqueleto con cadenas, del suelo apareció el enorme mango de una guadaña que como la puerta infernal parecía estar echa de los huesos de múltiples condenados en la parte ancha de su hoja con excepción del filo que era un acero negro como la noche.

En formación estaban ya los 4 Titantes Definitivos, su mera presencia era terror puro y muestra de gran poder pues recordaban como el jinete rojo con un simple movimiento de su espada partió la tierra hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

**-jeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- Samael echo a carcajear con intensidad –**si…eso esta mejor, ahora le pelea va enserio, me preocupaba que no pelearan con su máximo poder…pues entonces…yo también- **los jinetes se quedaron en duda a lo que dijo Samael, quizás por mera vanidad o que había perdido el juicio totalmente.

**-esta jugando…no hay forma de que pueda entra en la forma del Titan, llegar a este poder no tomo 300 años-** entonces Samael alzo su espada con su corcel en mente perdida.

-**soy el jinete armado…-** no se podía ver en el rostro de los titantes pero por dentro en la mente de estos, los mismos comenzaron a temblar **–aquel de la armadura de las tinieblas, el que arrebatara la esperanza llevando la desesperación a todo rincón del universo, soy Samael…EL JINETE DE LA DESESPERACION- **una explosión estridente, un pilar rojo y negro se extendió por encima de todo, la tierra se estremeció con rocas alzándose como si la gravedad hubiese desaparecido.

**-no…esto es imposible**- comento Starswirl aterrado, en el resto del mundo las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que ya estaban, en el pilar se vio del lado derecho mostrarse un brazo blanco muy humano, del izquierdo salió uno amorfo y horrible, una gran garra negra, un ala blanca y emplumada y una ala oscura de cuero como murciélago o dragón, un nuevo titán, con un rostro por mitad de ángel, la otra mitad de un demonio con un solo cuerno mostrando sus colmillos, este alzo los brazos sujetando un relámpago en cada mano formando una espada y un escudo colosales.

Samael, su poder es imbatible, cuando los jinetes deseaban acabar con el en su forma del Titán Definitivo pero Samael hizo lo mismo, quien sabe cuan poderoso pueda ser en ese estado, Dark esta perdido, sometido contra su voluntad a la del jinete, los ponys no pueden hacer nada mas que ver, la ultima batalla que pondrá fin a todas las batallas…comienza ahora.

CONTINUARA:

AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Hola soy Twilight, uno a uno los jinetes comenzaron a caer ante Samael, Rainbow pierde la paciencia y va a intervenir, mientras que Guerra planea acabar esto contra Samael mano a mano, pero el cielo esta rompiendo, los mundos colapsan entre si, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de La Carga de los jinetes: "Dioses de la Muerte"…esto puede ser el fin de todo.


	13. Cap 12: Dioses de la Muerte

En un siniestro haz de luz que se elevo en el cielo, a la sombra de los grandes titanes del universo, los 4 jinetes en un ultimo acto desesperado ante la sorpresa del poder de Samael, han desatado todo su gran poder que pone en riesgo los simientes del universo, pero en ese momento una quinta sombra se ah levantado, un horror sin nombre paralizo hasta las mismas sombras, todo el mundo que estaba cayendo de cabeza al infierno se quedo quieto de momento, una quietud completa cuando el quinto jinete se levanto en su forma de Titan Definitivo delante de los otros 4, y los ponys desde su ciudad que veían con frio estremecedor aquello en sus ojos.

**-no…¿Cómo has podido llegar a la forma del Titan?...a nosotros nos ah tomado siglos descubrir ese poder**- comento el titán rojo en una voz fuerte en su tamaño.

**-no solo estuve escondido estos días, estuve pensando en como es que tenían este poder que no usaron en la gran guerra…tuve mis dudas que las aclararon cuando los vi hace un momento…canalizar mi energía con la del caballo para ser uno…fue muy fácil-** aquella monstruosidad de cientos de metros, mitad de cara y cuerpo la de un demonio y la otra la de un ángel –**ahora…acabemos con esto-.**

Los 4 jinetes en pasos agigantados avanzaron hacia Samael quien también cargo hacia ellos, extrañamente los jinetes se partieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a volar separándose del suelo, Samael no tardo en ir tras ellos mientras por sus enormes y gigantescas alas subía rápidamente y despejaba las nubes por sus aleteadas.

**-¿Por qué se están alejando?-** indago Twilight confusa de por que no han empezado a chocar espadas.

-**simple…si chocan sus ataques en ese modo, indudablemente destruirán todo este mundo, lo están alejando para que nadie resulte herido**- contesto Starswirl, los ponys solo podían sentir miedo de imaginarse su mundo volverse polvo de las estrellas.

Los jinetes abandonaron la atmosfera de aquel mundo llegando a la oscuridad de la bóveda celeste, el primero que alcanzo fue a Hambre donde al chocar sus espadas causaron una explosión de magnitud inimaginables, mientras que desde la tierra veían en el cielo ocasionarse destellos múltiples y hondas de energía que viajaban como una aurora boreal, el titan de la victoria apunto su gran arco materializando una enorme flecha de luz que emanaba electricidad de ella, la disparo incluso a una velocidad mayor que la de los mismos relámpagos del cielo, el titan se hizo a un lado, la flecha termino clavándose en la luna comenzando a agrietarla, los ponys y todo ser vivo vio como la luna se partía en dos.

En el espacio exterior el titán de fuego ataco a Samael pero fue repelido de un golpe del titánico escudo, entonces este estuvo dispuesto a eliminar a Guerra de un ataque de su espada aprovechando que no tenia defensa, en ese momento Muerte se interpuso de una manera muy rápida, bloqueando la espada con su guadaña, Samael atoro su espada entre el mango y la curva de la guadaña para hacerla a un lado y también pagarle a Muerte con la misma moneda dándole un terrible golpe con el escudo, fue cuando una de las flechas gigantes del titán de la victoria le paso a un lado del rostro, entonces en cólera fue hacia este con gran velocidad, el titán disparo una multitud de flechas que desde el mundo de los mortales se veían como estrellas cayendo y chocando entre si, pues estas chocaban en el escudo de Samae hasta que este llego a la cara de Victoria, alzo aquella enorme espada para bajarla con fuerza, Victoria no pudo defenderse pues solo se vio con un tajo en diagonal en todo su cuerpo empezando a caer hacia la tierra.

Hambre no tardo en ir hacia el pero esta le bloqueo el ataque de ella con su escudo pues este venia muy avisado, y pese a su tamaño ahí en las estrellas no eran lentos pues con un rápido giro en media vuelta le dio un corte profundo en el abdomen y este gigante también comenzó a ir a la tierra.

**-¿oigan que es eso?**- aviso un pony a una sombra sobre su ciudad.

**-TRIXIE RAPIDO MUEVENOS**- grito Twilight pues a duras penas se movieron para esquivar el cuerpo monstruoso del jinete de la victoria que al caer tan fuerte levanto una nube de polvo y ceniza, y no falto mucho para que no muy lejos de ahí también callera el jinete del hambre, cuando el polvo se disperso solo se veian los cuerpos humanoides de los jinetes ahí tendidos llenos de heridas y sus caballos en el mismo estado con sus llamas apagadas.

**-¿Qué rayos esta pasando allá arriba?-**

El titán de la Muerte y el de la Guerra en conjunto estaban peleando contra Samael, con cada golpe entre sus armas ocurrían ráfagas de energía como ninguna en aquel vacío de sombras, Guerra mando un tajo hacia Samael que bloquea con su escudo y le regresa el golpe con su espada con tal fuerza que lo aleja entra la gravedad 0, Muerte no dejo de atacar por eso con movimientos fluidos con aquella guadaña ataque tras ataque donde parecía tener a Samael acorralado, entonces de sorpresa soltó su escudo sujetando el mango de la guadaña, paralizando completamente a Muerte entonces solo se vio una línea de un tajo cortando una de sus alas de hueso y por ultimo en una sombra de una cuchilla agigantada atravesando su túnica y su pecho.

**-AHH**- Twilight en ese momento sintió algo que estrujaba su pecho, una extraña sensación que no llamo la atención de nadie, pero entonces vio con horror como una enorme guadaña comenzó a caer el cielo girando hasta caer clavándose en la tierra, y detrás de ella no tardo el titán de túnica oscura, fulminado –**no…no…FURIA**- la pony grito por lo que sabia que era, pero a la distancia no sabia que hacer, pero luego el cielo se vio iluminado por una enorme bola de fuego como un meteoro que caía hacia la tierra que no eran mas que los dos hermanos luchando entrelazados hasta tocar el suelo con una fuerza sin igual.

**-3 de los 4…perdón 5 jinetes han sido derrotados…¿Qué esperanza tienes tu luchando solo…hermano?**- comento Samael de manera burlesca.

-**con o sin ellos…no voy a rendirme ni a echarme atrás-**

**-PUES DESAPARECE JUNTO CON ESTE MUNDO- **los dos gigantes cargaron contra si chocando su espadas en un cumulo de energías en el cual la tierra tembló sin igual, pero en ese momento fue que el cielo parecía romperse como si fuese de cristal, y este se rompía siendo succionado a un vacío oscuro sin fondo.

-**oh no…el universo…COLAPSA-** grito Starswirl, en todo el mundo estaban ocurriendo aquellas grietas, en Manehattan la gran urbe de Equestria los rascacielos mas altos eran tragados por esas vorágines, y la ciudad de nubes comenzó a ser arrastrada en todas direcciones a lo que muchos ponys no tenían la menor posibilidad de huir, y en el mar se levantaban grandes pilares de agua que eran tragados, los jinetes por el contrario no decían inguno al otro en su forma mas poderosa solo se escuchaba el irritante chirrido de esas espadas gigantescas frotarse entre si.

**-hay que detenerlos ahora…o el mundo explotara**- menciono Twilight viendo como el cielo se quebraba y de la tierra emergía fuego como si se tratasen de múltiples volcanes en erupción o si mas bien estuviesen en el cráter, pero llego un punto en que la energía fue tanta que un resplandor ocurrió devorando todo –**OH NO…YA ES TARDE**- todo fue devorado por aquel resplandor, pero por un silencio abrumador después los ponys abrieron los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse incrédulos de que aun estuviesen ahí, sea lo que sea no fue el final, Equestria y ellos aun estaban ahí, y a lo lejos los dos titanes de pie, incluso muchas de las grietas en el cielo desaparecieron pero quedaban algunas aunque sin la fuerza para tragarse todo como antes –**no entiendo…¿Qué paso?-**

-**así como el poder de los jinetes puede traer la destrucción total pueden traer la reconstrucción…demos gracias a que fue eso-** comento Starswirl –**pero dudo mucho que resistamos algo de ese mismo poder-**

Los gigantes se miraron fijamente por varios minutos sin moverse, sin saber quien aria el siguiente movimiento, a sorpresa el gigante rojo comenzó a consumirse en llamas revelando a Guerra montado en su fiel caballo, a Samael esto le llamo la atención a lo que respondio con la misma acción volviendo a su normalidad, Dark aun estaba con la mirada apagada y perdida, los dos jinetes descendieron a la tierra, ahí Guerra se bajo de su caballo.

-**lo reconozco eres muy poderoso…incluso mas que yo pero no me echare atrás…no arriesgare mas al universo, si me quieres tendrás que pelear contra mi…mano a mano, sin poderes, ni caballos, espada contra espada…a ver de que maderas estas echo…Samael**- el enorme puño de hierro de Guerra cayó al suelo con un gran peso, quizás pesando toneladas enteras, Samael con una gran risa bajo de Dark y arrojo su escudo que se clavo en la roca como una daga.

**-no importa como peleemos…la venganza es mía y no me la quitara nadie...Dark encárgate del caballo-** el caballo de la desesperación fue hacia Ruina mostrando sus colmillos con su armadura carmesí, sus platas y crin flameantes y esos ojos de fuego, Ruina el caballo de Guerra no se estaba echando atrás tampoco pues se puso a la defensiva.

**-ya…YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR AQUÍ**- fue tanto el momento que duro en calma desde que los jinetes dejaron de pelear y que escaparon a la vista de todos que Rainbow no soporto mas y salió volando atravesando la barrera mágica.

**-RAINBOW ESPERA…rayos, tenemos que ir tras ella-**

**-no se diga mas…quédense juntas que este hechizo puede quemarlas si se separan durante el- **comento Starswirl mientras su cuerno se envolvió en magia sus ojos brillaron intensamente y en solo un parpadeo el y las ponys quedaron envueltas en una intensa luz, para cuando esta se desvaneció estaban lejos de la ciudad, en el campo de batalla.

**-¿Cómo nos tele transportamos tan rápido?-** indago Twilight sorprendida, el hechizo las movió a ella y a Pinkie junto con Apple Jack.

**-este no es un hechizo común por eso les pedí que no se movieran, es mas poderoso…nos adelantamos a la joven reina…pero estamos cercas de la zona de batalla-**

**-FURIA-** Twilight recordó a quien también ella deseaba ayudar aprovechando ahora que estaba cercas fue corriendo a donde vio caer al titan.

**-¿Pinkie puedes creer que esto es nuestro hogar?...no me sorprendería que estoy parada justo encima de lo que fue Pony Ville-**

**-ni a mi…hemos pasado por tanto…siempre quise sonreír pero…no se si todo vuelva a la normalidad…no podremos ser las de antes con esto**- agrego la pony rosada llorando, viendo aquel cielo rojo, aquellos pilares de fuego que salían de la tierra, aquellos miles de relámpagos cayendo a la distancia y como los bosques habían desaparecido.

**-FURIA…FURIA-** Twilight se la agarro gritando corriendo entre aquel panorama en ruinas, buscando al caballo de la muerte y a su jinete, entonces a la distancia los vio, ahí **tendidos –FURIA…¿estas bien?**- aterrada la unicornio morada observo la gran herida que atravesaba el pecho del caballo que apenas respiraba.

**-T…Twilight…¿Por qué no se han ido?**- indago el caballo apenas despertando.

-**escojimos compartir el destino de nuestro mundo…ahora tranquilo voy a ayudarte-** pero a su sorpresa el caballo comenzó a levantarse.

**-esta…esta bien…esto no me matara…no aun**- inclusive Azrael estaba despertando también **–maestro…¿esta bien?-**

**-¿Dónde caímos?...Samael…que poder tan abrumador tiene-**

**-HEY…ALGUIEN**- prestaron atención, ahí mismo no tardaron en llegar los otros dos jinetes, junto a sus caballos pero no montándolos si no apoyándose mutuamente **–auch…auch…duele…duele mucho…auch, ese Samael…lo acusare con mi abogado por derechos autor, no puedo creer que haya obtenido tan fácil la forma del Finalis Titan-**

**-ya cállate Raziel...aunque es verdad, no me imagine que superaría nuestro poder**- le contesto la jinete del Hambre apretándose adoloridamente el estomago sangrando abundantemente llegando donde Muerte que se estaba poniendo de pie sujetándose el pecho.

**-ey Twilight…**- ahí mismo llegaron las ponys y el viejo mago pony –**wow…¿amigos o enemigos?-**

**-tranquila son amigos Apple Jack-**

**-un momento…son…son…PONYS**- Raziel de la nada abrazo a Pinkie y a Apple Jack de una manera apretada e infantil como tratándose de unos peluches –**SON TAN LINDOS Y APAPACHABLES…¿PUEDO LLEVARMELOS? Prometo que los alimentare muy bien y los sacare a pasear-**

**-NO…-** Raziel sintió una maléfica mirada detrás de el que no era otra mas que su yegua pesadilla Crisis –**maestro…suelte esos ponys o sufrirá las consecuencias-** Raziel se encogió y solo las dejo caer colgando los hombros como un niño resignado, las ponys solo tosieron con fuerza de lo fuerte que las había apretado el jinete.

**-y se supone que esta mal herido también-**

-**yo arreglare eso…permítanme-** Starswirl envolvió en magia a los jinetes y sus caballos que se quedaron confundidos de lo que pasaba, solo vieron como sus heridas se cerraban –**solo puedo sanar sus heridas, no puedo hacer que recuperen sus energías, ni con todo mi poder podría hacer que ustedes recuperasen 1 milésima de su poder-**

**-no…pero esto servirá…muchas gracias anciano-** le agradeció Furia.

**-¿pero y Rainbow donde esta?-** ya sabían que se habían adelantado a la reina blanca pero no la veían, mas fue en ese momento que escucharon un sonido estremecedor, tan fuerte como si un relámpago les cayera a un lado **-¿Qué fue eso?-** el ruido era metálico y constante, los jinetes se subieron a sus caballos y cabalgaron en dirección de aquel ruido, las ponys solo pudieron seguirlos, cuando llegaron solo vieron dos enormes espadas chocar, en cada choque brotaban chispas, pues Guerra y Samael aun luchaban empuñando sus espadas con ambas manos.

**-Guerra y Samael aun pelean…esto es muy malo definitivamente ahoa si no se que es lo que va a suceder-** menciono Muerte, Hambre en ese momento quiso ir a intervenir –**ESPERA…esta es la pelea de ellos, no están peleando ni en sus caballos…no te entrometas-**

**-les doy 5 minutos…-**

Samael arrojo sus espada al aire para tomarla con su mano izquierda y atacar a Guerra quien bloqueaba su ataque, este la hizo a un lado para tratar de empalarlo pero Samael rápidamente deslizo el filo de su hoja por la espada de Guerra quien al verlo directo a su cara no tuvo otra opción que doblar su espada para desviar el ataque, con fuerza y rugiendo bajo su espada para clavar la de Samael y la suya en el suelo entonces Guerra le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago a su hermano lo cual lo dejo con los ojos en blanco, pero entonces este agarro fuerzas y le regreso el mismo golpe a Guerra, entonces este le dio otro golpe para acto seguido recibir otro de la misma forma, así ambos se daban de golpes en el estómagos hasta que comenzaron a vomitar sangre, los dos volvieron a tomar sus espadas y en un choque que desato una honda de energía que agrieto el suelo, Guerra separo la defensa de Samael dándole un fuerte cabezazo, Samael rápidamente le dio una patada en un costado haciendo gritar a su hermano y enemigo, así los dos se vieron muy cansados pero con todo y eso seguían luchando.

**-un momento…¿Dónde esta Dark?-** Twilight se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado a Dark completamente.

-**tan solo mira arriba**- le menciono Furia, las ponys miraron y solo veían dos sombras volando a gran velocidad y que en ocasiones chocaban entre si –**Ruina y Dark tambien están peleando-**

Ruina disparaba enormes bolas de energía al caballo alado que volaba a una velocidad inimaginable esquivando los ataques que explotaban a la distancia, entonces Dark se lanzo hacia Ruina tacleándolo con fuerza, Ruina no se dio por vencido pues se recupero inmediatamente creando en la punta de su cuerno la esfera de energía, Dark también comenzó a hacerlo para cuando los rayos chocaron en un intenso resplandor en los cielos.

**-aun no entiendo…¿Por qué Dark fue elegido para ser el caballo de la desesperación?-** indago Twilight sin saber a que pelea prestarle atención.

**-fue fácil…el sello del quinto jinete escogería a un jinete cuando apareciese un caballo que tuviese los poderes necesarios para serlo, pero Dark tuvo que despertar ese poder…la primera vez fue la desesperación que sintió cuando no podía proteger a quien quería**- eso hizo referencia al primer dragón –**la segunda desesperación fue cuando no sabia que estaba ocurriendo con e**l- cuando asesino a muchos ponys de pony ville –**la tercera que por su causa hirieran a otros inocentes-** la vez de Derpy **–la cuarta cuando sintió que su poder no era suficiente y que quería mas**- cuando se enfrento a Luna, poco después de la muerta de Twilight –**la quinta fue cuando temió no poder proteger a los demás**- cuando estuvieron en el valle de los dragones –**y la ultima, cuando fallo en derrotar a su enemigo y su madre pago el precio-**

En la batalla entre los dos hermanos, Guerra dio un tajo bajo hacia los pies de Samael pero este salto ágilmente y contrataco a lo cual su hermano elevo su espada bloqueando el ataque, durante la pelea donde Guerra estaba mirando a su hermano le venían pequeñas y lejanas memorias.

"_flash back"_

Era una amplia costa, con olas reventando en la orilla, encima de un peñasco a lo lejos se oían los golpes de maderos golpeándose entre si, y entrenando en un juego un par de ángeles, uno adulto y otro muy joven, ambos con espadas de madera entrenando arduamente, el mas joven hacia lo que podía por atacar a lo que el otro casi ni sudaba hasta llegando el punto en que el mayor rompió su defensa y lo tiro al suelo.

-**vamos Samael…ponte de pie-**

**-ya veras…voy a derrotarte…algún día podre ser tan fuerte como tu**- dijo el pequeño Samael.

**-sigue soñando…ahora de pie**- le sonrio su hermano y Samael se levanto entusiasmado a atacar.

"_Fin Flash Back":_

Entre su combate Guerra recordaba con cariño a quien una vez fue su hermano menos, un joven entusiasta y honorable, el verlo ahí lleno de ira y deseos de una venganza vacua solo estaba desgarrando su corazón, pues no importa cual sea el caso, la pelea entre hermanos siempre trae su trágicas consecuencias morales pues Samael no parecía recordar los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, parece que solo deseaba esa ridícula venganza.

En esa pelea escucharon en dirección de la puerta miles de gritos y rugidos que se hacían cada vez mas intensos.

**-oh no…-** dijo Muerte –**las hordas del inferno…ya vienen-**

**-¿no las habían echado hace rato?**- pregunto Pinkie.

**-no…eso fue una pequeña fracción que estaba cercas de la puerta…ahora vienen todos y son millones, y en el estado en que estamos no nos será posible luchar contra todas-** agrego Furia, aun en la puerta estaban todas las pesadillas esperando y dispuestas a evitar que salieran, no obstante aun seguía la pelea entre los dos jinetes y los corceles de fuego, Dark se lanzo hacia Ruina mordiéndolo en el cuello y cargando contra el en el suelo para con suma facilidad arrojarlo contra una roca, ahí Ruina trataba de levantarse con Dark acercándose rugiendo, entonces este comenzó a acelerar corriendo hacia el caballo rojo con intención de acabar con el, quizás no solo por orden de Samael, quizá también por un rencor en su interior de antaño haber visto a ese caballo en sus sueños, los sueños que solo prolongaban su tormento interno.

**-DARK ALTO**- justo por delante de Dark apareció Rainbow pero fue tan repentino y el joven rey con su mente perdida atravesó con su cuerno en el cuello de la alicornio y la dio una fuerte sacudida arrojándola a varios metros de manera muy brusca.

**-no…RAINBOW**- grito Pinkie, tanto ella como las demás se quedaron petrificadas con un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero el grito de la pony rosa mencionando el nombre Rainbow, resonó en la mente de Dark como un eco sin fin, en sus ojos vio el cuerpo tirado de la reina blanca, y un hilo de su sangre correr por la tierra, en ese momento el color regreso a sus ojos lentamente.

**-no…no…no…RAINBOW-** Dark grito y fue corriendo a donde su amada solo para verla ahí tendida, a la misma vez que las hordas del infierno estaban a punto de salir, en ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del caballo –**no…no por favor…no…no me abandones…¿Qué eh echo?**- los ponys comenzaron a acercarse dejando atrás la batalla de los dos jinetes, mientras que la piedra en el cuerno de Dark comenzó a palpitar en una extraña luz, mientras el apretaba los dientes de un gran dolor interno, Dark miro entonces a la puerta escuchando como las hordas se acercaban y con lentitud y furia camino hacia ella cubriendo a Rainbow con su sombra, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente, el suelo se partia a cada paso de Dark daba hasta que este comenzó a gritar con sus ojos brillando en rojo algo que a Ruina le llamaba la atención pues el aun estaba observando.

Entonces un resplandor de un pilar rojo y negro acompañado de un grito desgarrador se alzaron al cielo partiendo las oscuras nubes que había en el cielo, aquel resplandor salio incluso por encima de la atmosfera de aquel mundo con una ráfaga intensa de energía que sacudió todo a la distancia incluida la ciudad aun a lo lejos.

**-¿Qué fue eso ahora?**- comento Trixie tratando de mantener en equilibrio la ciudad, Twilight y compañía se habían puesto pecho a tierra para no ser expulsadas por la energía que emano aquel resplandor, incluidos los jinetes que pararon su pelea.

La luz comenzó a encogerse pero se veía un punto un manchón de energía que expulsaba rayos carmesí hacia el cielo con una luz dorada, pues ahí apareció una extraña criatura, un enorme caballo que parecía echo completamente de metal dorado al rojo vivo, ojos completamente circulares y blancos con la excepción de que tenia un tercer ojo en su frente de aspecto ominoso y diabólico, unos enormes cuernos como de toro que apuntaban al frente, grandes colmillos con una boca de la que salía una luz mas blanca que la nieve y 6 alas, 3 emplumadas y las otras 3 de dragón, este comenzó a extender sus gigantescas alas para luego soltar un rugido tan poderoso que hizo temblar la tierra mientras este se elevaba rápidamente, y en el centro de sus cuernos convergían energías formando una enorme esfera de la cual salían varios disparos de energía hacia la puerta donde los demonios ya habían comenzado a salir volando, estos rayos no hicieron mas que volverlos cenizas en cuestión de un parpadeo, abrió su enorme boca con colmillos donde creo otra enorme bola de energía tan grande como una casa la cual disparo hacia la puerta entrando directamente al infierno donde los demonios vieron como aquella cosa entro y ya dentro exploto por kilómetros y kilómetros barriendo con toda existencia, y aquel nuevo ser gritaba y rugía en el aire, su voz se escucho por miles y miles de kilómetros mas que el estallido de mil volcanes con el resplandor de su poder como una estrella, una estrella de la muerte.

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: la ira, el dolor y la desesperación pura y absoluta se apoderaron del corazón de Dark…GRAN FINAL: La Ultima Desesperación

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: espero les guste, pues si esto se les hizo épico esperen al siguiente,

De una vez contestare esto

¿habrá una nueva historia?: posiblemente no, quiero descansar, pero en todo caso ya saben que pongo un prologo primero

¿Rainbow murió D:? : esperen al siguiente :trollface:

Pero en el siguiente empezara una narración en primera persona de lo que es el Ojo del Diablo

Sin mas, disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo…FELIZ MES DE OCTUBRE, GRACIAS.


	14. Cap 13: la Ultima Desesperación

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:**_quería poner como se origino el Ojo del Diablo pero no lo hice, no me salió la idea y preferí mejor dejarla en suspenso, espero los disfruten, se acabó.

**AVISO:**este capitulo puede contener material polémico/religioso, nuestra intención no es provocar peleas entre ateos ni religiones ya que esto es una simple historia y no tiene relevancia con el mundo real, si eres alguien intolerante o fanático religioso por favor NO LA LEAS.

"_El Ojo del Diablo…piedra de origen misterioso, ofrece a quien la tenga longevidad, omnipotencia, autoridad…¿pero a que costo?, dicen que la piedra fue echa solo para criaturas mágicas, si una criatura no mágica se apodera de ella deberá pagara el precio de la identidad a cambio de un poder que nunca imagino, pero si un ser mágico se hacia con el, este incrementaría su poder con creces…¿pero que precio debía pagar?"._

El monstruo definitivo alzándose en el cielo, un resplandor que anunciaba el fin, los ejércitos negros deseosos de salir fueron aniquilados de la existencia, el joven rey su ira y su dolor alcanzaron limites fuera de la comprensión, su poder se excedió mas allá del limite de lo posible, aun así el mundo esta a punto de desaparecer, la profecía del quinto sello se había echo realidad pues se ah arrebatado la esperanza y la desesperación esta en todo ser viviente, no hay escape mas aun los dos hermanos siguen en su lucha de destinos, los otros jinetes vieron el resplandor que salió de la gran puerta sin saber que tipo de destrucción se origino mas lo que haya sido, freno a las hordas oscuras pero sabían que no era el fin, los ejércitos del reino escuro son millones, y no faltaba mucho para que viniesen todos con criaturas incluso mas poderosas que los Asuras pero quizás nada mas peligroso que el caballo enfurecido de las alturas.

**-que poder…y sin su jinete- **comento Pena, el caballo del hambre

-**gracias a eso las hordas se han detenido por el momento, pero ahora tenemos algo mas con que tratar, si no lo detenemos destruirá este mundo entero y es cuestión de minutos a que salgan todos los demonios**- dijo Muerte mientras veía a los dos hermanos pelear, donde los dos empujaban con su espada.

**-¿CREES QUE ESTA LOCURA TERMINE SI ME DERROTAS?...y si lo haces, ¿Qué tendrás después? ¿Cuál será tu motivo de vivir?- **gritaba Guerra ya con heridas debido a los ataques de Samael.

**-buena pregunta…ya pensare en ello, por el momento solo me preocupa MATARTE-** los dos reanudaron su combate de grandes espadas.

El caballo que parecía estar bañado en un metal al rojo vivo, con los ojos blancos completamente circulares con solo un tercer ojo en su frente, cuernos de toro y sus 6 alas, se retorcía mirando a todos lados en sus gritos y rugidos, como si no supiera que hacer, como si no supiera quien es, pero bajo la mirada a donde estaba la yegua blanca, Rainbow Dash que a suerte no fue expulsada por la honda de choque cuando aquel caballo manifestó su poder, pero ahí mismo las ponys se acercaron para ir a tratar de curarla ya que había recibido una profunda herida en su cuello, pero es entonces que aquel monstruo terrible bajo poniéndose encima de la reina moribunda como tratándose de algo de su propiedad, estaba claro que no dejaría que se acercaran, pues incluso sus ensordecedores rugidos venían con un gran poder pues se podía sentir como si la fuerza con la que los hiciera pudiera sacarlos volando.

-**Dark somos tus amigas, queremos salvar a Rainbow, Starswirl puede curar su herida pero debes dejar que te ayudemos**- le dijo Twilight quizás pensando que por esa acción inesperada del caballo aun podría razonar con el pero no funciono, aquel ser se recostó al lado de Rainbow colocando su cabeza encima de su pecho, sus rugidos de furia cambiaron por unos tristes –**pero…¿Cómo?**- ese ser no iba a separarse de ella, no reconocía a las demás ni las entendía, solo parecía recordar quien es ella, la pony que amaba mas que a su propia vida, recordar que fue el quien le hizo eso.

**-Dark…por favor…déjanos ayudarte-** cuando Pinkie trato de dar un paso hacia adelante el caballo se levanto rugiéndole en la cara para hacerla retroceder.

**-es inútil, su corazón y mente están muy fuera de aquí, no lo podremos mover con nada**- a su sorpresa y para su horror, la esfera que disparo el caballo hace un momento estaba formándose una vez más –**NO…SI DISPARA ESO EN EL ESTADO EN QUE ESTA TODO NO SOLO NOS MATARA, DESTRUIRA EL MUNDO ENTERO-**

**-PATADA…DE LA VICTORIA-** con un movimiento veloz y una patada excesivamente fuerte el jinete pateo la mejilla de aquel caballo haciendo que expulsase la esfera al cielo, pero solo sirvió para ver aquella explosión que se expandió como un enorme circulo hacia todas direcciones **–PUÑOS DE LA…no había pensado un buen nombre…lo que sea TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA-** el jinete golpeaba con una velocidad increíble al caballo para hacerlo retroceder pero no sirvió mucho –**ey ¿de que es esta echo este fenómeno?-**

**-"vinclaque mortuorum"-** una vez mas por la técnica del jinete de la muerte aparecieron esqueletos y cadenas echas de hueso encadenando a aquel caballo.

**-Twilight apresúrense y curen a su amiga, nosotros lo controlaremos- **llego ahí Furia montado por su jinete.

**-gracias eso aremos, señor Starswirl vamos**- el anciano y las ponys fueron inmediatamente con Rainbow pero aquel caballo viendo que se acercaron a su amada, empezó a rugir con mucha mas intensidad entonces vieron como la técnica de Muerte empezaba a volverse pedazos.

**-no puede ser…-** con suma facilidad la técnica del jinete se volvió mil pedazos y el caballo llego a apartar a las ponys antes de que el viejo unicornio pudiese hacer algo, colocándose otra vez sobre la reina, como un perro sobre un trozo de carne, lo mas inquietante era la cantidad de sangre que Rainbow había perdido por esa herida fatal en el cuello, si no hacían algo pronto, moriría desangrada en cuestión de minutos, ahí es cuando Furia se lanza contra el caballo mordiéndolo el cuello ambos rodando en el piso como fieras enfurecidas, la crin del caballo de la muerte se formo en una gran garra que le dio un zarpazo al caballo pero este estaba cansado por su anterior pelea, su fuerza no fue suficiente y recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar contra unas rocas.

El jinete de la Victoria y el del Hambre llegaron por los costados queriendo empalarlo con sus armas, pero ni siquiera lo rasguñaron, entonces este con una fuerte honda de energía los saco como si fuesen bolas de papel pero estos se reincorporaron en el aire, entonces el caballo una vez mas se puso encima de la pony, y no importa que ataque le hicieran este los sacaba volando sin moverse un centímetro de ahí, lo único que quería era estar junto a ella.

Mientras Ruina, el caballo rojo de Guerra observaba todo, también malherido por su batalla anterior, tratando de buscar un punto débil, pero entendiendo como los demás, que ese caballo no se movería por ellos, pero algo le vino a la mente pues aun con ese poder, no dejaba de ser una pesadilla y no una cualquiera si no la de un jinete del apocalipsis, pues su marca aun estaba ahí en su muslo de corcel.

**-maestro…maestro**- Ruina por medio de lo que le quedo de poder trato de hacer un contacto telepático con su amo mientras aun peleaba arduamente contra Samael –**escuche…sus hermanos están muy cansados y débiles por su pelea anterior aunque sanaron sus heridas, no van a poder detener a esta amenaza…quien puede es el jinete del corcel…me refiero a Samael, solo el podría detenerlo, o darnos el tiempo para que ese pony anciano curase a la reina y quizás eso haga que Dark vuelva en si, aun que seria peligroso pero no mas peligroso que como lo es ahora- **

**-no te entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** indago Guerra aun concentrado en un choque de espadas contra Samael.

-**el corazón de Dark esta consumido por el odio y el dolor, en ese estado es posible que destruya todo a su paso, y no se va a detener- **escuchando eso, Guerra dio un gran salto hacia atrás, clavo su espada en el piso, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos.

**-¿pero que?...¿que significa esto?-** indago Samael enfurecido de la acción de Guerra, completamente inesperada pues no sabia si se estaba rindiendo o si quería decirle algo.

**-Samael…tu caballo se perdió de su mente, si no se le detiene causara un gran daño, posiblemente irreversible…si quieres seguir peleando conmigo…contrólalo**- mientras donde estaba el caballo dorado, Victoria disparaba miles de proyectiles de sus dos enormes pistolas hasta que estas dejaron de disparar.

**-sabia que debí haber cargado mas balas antes de salir-** el caballo cargo contra el jinete y este tomo sus cuernos pero no fue suficiente pues se llevo al jinete de trapo hasta unas rocas donde este trataba de detener la fuerza del caballo para que no le atravesara el pecho con esos dos cuernos pero ahí le envisto de lado la yegua de este jinete rugiendo como si fuese una leona, aun así el corcel se las ingenio para quitársela de encima y ahora tomarla del cuello con sus fauces y arrastrarla por el piso con una terrible fuerza sin soltarla del cuello, es ahí cuando Azrael montando su caballo pálido, pasa la hoja de su guadaña por debajo del cuello del caballo y de un fuerte tirón lo jala hacia atrás separándolo de Crisis, entonces de una fracción del cuerpo de aquel caballo se separo una enorme garra echa de aquella misma energía con la cual aplasto a Furia derribando al jinete, para cuando este reacciono el caballo estaba parado en dos patas encima de el dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

**-ALTO**- el caballo se detuvo confundido, se bajo tranquilamente para girar la cabeza y ver a Samael **–Dark detente ahora…es una orden**- de un movimiento veloz Guerra paso y saco de ahí a Azrael.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?-** indago el jinete de la muerte.

**-digamos que apele al honor y orgullo de Samael…hasta que no controle a su caballo no moveré un solo dedo para pelear contra el**- aun siendo rebelde Samael tenia un honor de guerrero, no atacaría cobardemente a Guerra por mas odio que tuviese, pues quería derrotarlo en combate demostrando que es mejor que él.

**-ya escuchaste Dark…detente ahora**- el corcel miro al jinete moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como un animal confundido, tras eso Ruina y los demás jinetes creyeron que su plan funciono pero entonces fue cuando este comenzó a caminar hacia Samael –**te dije que te detuvieras**- pero entonces a sorpresa de todos cargo contra su jinete envistiéndolo con una fuerza descomunal que lo arrojo por varios cientos de metros rodando contra el piso, y en un rugido estridente el caballo fue a atacar a su propio jinete –**QUE TE DETENGAS ¿NO OISTE?-**

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿creí que el caballo no puede desobedecer a su jinete?-** indago Twilight, mientras vio como Samael dio un ágil salto hacia las alturas donde en menos de un parpadeo apareció el caballo delante de él, este trato de morderlo pero Samael puso su espada por delante atorándola en los cuernos para alejarse las fauces del caballo.

**-es el poder del Ojo del Diablo, da prioridad al odio de Dark y nada mas…lo que haya sido, es ahora nuestra oportunidad VAMOS**- las ponys fueron a junto su amiga donde sin pausa el viejo unicornio comenzó a intentar sanarla –**esto es malo…perdió mucha sangre**- pues ahí Rainbow casi ni se notaba su respiración ni el latir de su corazón.

Los lobos de sombras de Samael no tardaron en aparecer al socorro de su amo, pero apenas estos se aferraban con sus colmillo de averno al corcel, el gigantesco poder de este los hacia volver a las sombras de donde salieron, y el caballo no tenia otra intención mas que eliminar a Samael, por un motivo muy dentro de su corazón pues con esto se comprobaba que solo estaban los pensamientos de odio en su mente y corazón y no se detendría hasta no acabar ese circulo vicioso de odio.

**-DETENTE AHORA-** grito el jinete de la desesperación, pero no sirvió de nada pues en menos de un parpadeo fue atrapado por una enorme garra del caballo azotándolo contra todo o que estuviese a su alcance, luego la enorme garra pareció abrirse poco a poco con Samael dentro apoyándose con brazos y piernas es entonces cuando algo corto aquella garra de un tajo liberando a Samael, y no fue otro mas que Guerra –**no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda-**

**-no lo hago…cumplo mi deber de jinete, al evitar amenazas que puedan dañar el equilibrio-** Guerra deseaba poder tener a su caballo para pelear pero Ruina estaba mal herido, pero solo no estaba, sus hermanos ya estaban a su lado, con excepción también de Crisis del caballo de Victoria pues estaba también mal herida, mientras que donde estaba Rainbow esta estaba moviendo los ojos causa de su herida cerrándose.

**-vamos Rainbow resiste…y apresúrate- **le decía Pinkie con su cabello lacio, y en el campo de batalla antes de que los jinetes se lanzaran a atacar el caballo se elevo como un relámpago al cielo muy en lo alto que se viese como una estrella de energía que parecía acumularse.

**-NO PUEDE SER…VA A USAR LA LANZA IMPERIAL**- grito Twilight pues el como se acumulaba la energía era igual a como lo hizo en un par de ocasiones en la guerra de los dragones.

-**ahora si no hay donde esconderse**- comento Apple Jack, y muy a lo lejos los ponys ignoraban lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, pues con el poder que tenia Dark ahora mas aun en el estado de su mundo, no resistirá tal poder.

**-chi…¿chicas?...¿donde estoy?-** dijo Rainbow de manera débil pero con su herida completamente sanada –**UN MOMENTO DARK**- apenas se quiso levantar se volvió a caer.

**-tranquila, perdiste mucha sangre, aun con tu herida cerrada estarás débil por un tiempo, quizás hasta mañana…si es que hay mañana**- le dijo el anciano.

**-lo recuerdo…mi cuello…Dark, ¿Dónde esta el?-** pero la reina blanca vio en el cielo aquel destello que crecia mas y mas donde convergían y eran expulsados relámpagos de energía **–no…no…ese no puede ser el- **incrédula y no siendo una pony ordinaria su vista se extendió hasta el cielo donde pudo ver el rostro de ese caballo, no se parecía en nada a Dark, eso parecía un monstruo en todos sus colores, pues ni siquiera podía ver expresión alguna en el pero podía sentir el dolor de su corazón.

**-si lo es…la ira se apodero de su corazón cuando te hizo eso, no hay forma de pararlo, incluso ataco a su jinete**- hablando de jinetes, estos no sabían como seria aquella técnica pero sabían que no tenían el poder para detenerla, ya no contaban con el pues habían gastado parte de su poder en la anterior pelea pues la forma de Titan Definitivo tiene un costo, mas aparte que estaban lastimados, en otras condiciones ya habrían evitado esta catástrofe **-¿Qué estas haciendo?-** Starswirl vio como Rainbow se levanto una vez mas extendiendo sus alas.

**-acabar con esto…yo misma**- y como era de ella, antes de ser alicornio y aun ahora hacia alusión a su nombre pues voló muy rápido dejando una estela de arcoíris detrás de ella.

-**RAINBOW NO, TONTA**- le grito Twilight, pero su amiga no se detuvo pese a que se sentía mareada por la perdida de sangre y le costaba ver a donde debía dirigirse, pero con su velocidad llego a donde estaba el corcel preparándose para salir disparado a destruir todo lo que fue, todo lo que es y todo lo que jamás podrá ser de ese mundo.

-DARK…¿ME OYES?- grito la pony al corcel que no la miro siquiera, se acerco a la energía que la repelió con fuerza lastimándola, esa energía la quemaba incluso el verla era un castigo a la vista de lo intensa que era, si mucho antes cuando Dark uso por primera vez esa técnica en la carrera de los Wonderbolts que Spitfire quedo terriblemente lastimada por querer penetrarla, ¿Qué posibilidad había de parar esto que es ahora miles de veces mayor? **-¿Qué puedo hacer?…no tengo el poder-**

**-si lo tienes-**

-esa voz- dentro de la mente de la pony susurro una voz muy familiar pero al abrir los ojos se vio a si misma en un paramo blanco pero en su antiguo aspecto de pegaso azul con crin multicolor **-¿princesa Celestia?-** efectivamente, delante de ella estaba la que una vez fue la reina de Equestria.

**-si Rainbow Dash…mantuve un poco de mi esencia en ti si algo asi pudiese suceder…ahora es cuando, debes llegar a Dark para poder calmar su corazón-**

**-¿pero como? No puedo atravesar esta energía y el tiempo se agota-**

**-si, si puedes no por que ahora seas una alicornio si no por que hay algo que te hace mas fuerte ¿recuerdas cual era la motivación de Dark para poder seguir adelante aun ante todo lo que le paso?- **

**-"tener algo que proteger"-** susurro la pony.

**-así es Rainbow…no solo deje a Equestria en manos de Dark, las deje en las tuyas, les di una carga que nunca debieron llevar, pero sabia que serian capaces…ese poder es tu amor a Dark y con eso no hay nada que te pueda detener-**

**-pero…¿hay alguna garantía de que volveremos?-**

-**no…pero siempre estarán juntos tu y el…Rainbow gracias por haber seguido a su lado…sabes lo que tienes que hacer-** la Pony cerro sus ojos llorando, para luego abrirlos con determinación reflejados en ellos el rostro del monstruo, se elevo para caer en picada gritando y llorando hacia la energía con su cuerno envuelto en magia.

**-no creo lo que veo**- dijo el jinete de la Guerra, Rainbow aun con esa energía quemándole las alas y la crin no retrocedía y estaba comenzando a atravesar la energía muy lentamente, los jinetes estaban incrédulos de lo que veían –**esa energía…es gigantesca, ¿Cómo puede estar atravesándola?**

**-nunca imagine que esa pony tuviese ese coraje y ese poder…¿Cómo rayos lo esta logrando?-** comento Muerte temblando del asombro con una gota de sudor que resbalo por encima de su mascara.

**-NO, RAINBOW DETENTE, TE MATARAS TU MISMA DETENTE**- gritaban sus amigas en vano, pero la pony siguió adelante, llorando lagrimas de sangre y cada vez mas cercas de Dark hasta llegar donde el, con sus alas quemándose se aferro a el, su corona se hizo mil pedazos y sus adornos de reyna que eran pocos tambien se volvieron cenizas.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **Rainbow noto fácilmente que el lugar donde el cuerno de acero de Dark debía estar se habia remplazado por la forma de un ojo siniestro –**es ahi**- en su mente venían los recuerdos de su pasado, la antigua Rainbow, el regreso de Dark a su vida, el despertar de sus poderes, la carga de este, la muerte de Celestia, la carga del reino –ahora yo te salvare…para siempre…adios chicas…Dark estoy aquí…AAAAAAAAAAAAH- la pony grito con fuerza por el dolor que sentía y por el esfuerzo titánico de clavar su cuerno en donde estaba el ojo.

El ojo en la frente del caballo pareció empezarse a romper como roca, y en un destello que viajo infinitamente desde Equestria hasta Trotingham, el reino de los grifos y mas haya del mar llevándose toda la oscuridad de las nubes de destrucción del mundo, dejando ver una vez mas el manto de estrellas del universo, con una Luna que se reconstruía por si sola iluminando una vez mas la noche mas larga en la vida de ese mundo, pero mas que nada una mancha dorada en el cielo que se apagaba poco a poco.

Las ponys se abrazaron con fuerza llorando con una intensidad sin limite, solo quedo polvo de estrellas y todo quedo al fin en una calma total y única, la ciudad flotante y todo hasta donde alcanzo la vista quedaron enmudecidos sin decir una sola palabra como habiéndose quedado congelados en donde estaban e incluso delante de las ponys cayo flotando una gran pluma blanca un poco chamuscada mientras que en la fortaleza flotando el estandarte de Equestria se arrancó de la nada por una fuerte ventisca.

**-no lo creo…esa pony hizo lo que nosotros no…que vergüenza**- dijo Hambre con una sonrisa que solo ocultaba su vergüenza de lo mismo.

-**a veces lo mas grandes poderes vienen del interior**- le contesto el jinete de la **muerte –ahora los dos descansaran en paz-**

**-ahora…¿en que nos quedamos?-** los jinetes voltearon hacia Samael que empuño su espada una vez mas –**se fue tu problema Azael…ahora terminemos esto-**

**-incluso en esta situación…en verdad has dejado de ser mi hermano, te has engañado y nublado el juicio por algo irracional**- le contesto Guerra empuñando su gran espada también –**tu caballo murió…¿acaso no vez la desesperación, el miedo y el dolor que ya has causado?...detente de una vez-**

-**TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA**- ahí pasando a los jinetes Pinkie fue a con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contra Samael que la pateo apartándola, sus amigas fueron a ayudarla, pero esta pony nunca en su vida sintió tanto odio en su corazón –**Dashie…ahora ella…se fue-**

-**no estorbes caballito, basta de perder el tiempo…uno de los dos morirá ahora y entonces quedara la calma que deseas, EMPIEZA A SUPLICAR**- una vez mas los jinetes hermanos se lanzaron a la carga contra el otro para querer terminar esto de una vez y para siempre, pero antes de que siquiera cruzaran espadas un relámpago cayo entre ellos con una fuerza que los arrojo un par de metros.

-**YA, es suficiente-** de aquella intensa luz comenzó a materializarse algo, un nuevo ser bípedo pero nada parecido a lo que habían visto las ponys, este poseía una enormes alas blancas como nieve de las cuales resaltaban las ultimas plumas con símbolos extraños, una túnica azul con bordes dorados, cabello blanco y largo con una barba de candado, aquel ser irradiaba una gran luz cálida muy agradable y sus ojo eran calmados y reconfortantes.

**-imposible**- dijo Guerra con una mirada perpleja completamente, maravillada y aterrorizada, a ese momento los jinetes se inclinaron ante aquel ser como si fuese un rey supremo, o algo mayor.

**-¿Quién es el?...¿es otro jinete?-** indago Twilight, pues ni ellas entendían que ocurría, desde lejos que vieron que todo estaba en calma, Trixie decidió acercar la ciudad un poco para ver, los ponys comenzaron a indagar al respecto de este nuevo ser.

-**se parece a los jinetes…¿pero por qué razón siento tanta paz al verlo?-** dijo Apple Jack asombrada, pues hasta sus lagrimas se detuvieron.

-gran Padre de la Creacion…nosotros- Muerte quiso decir algo pero ese ser le hizo la seña de que guardase silencio, claramente era alguien con una autoridad por encima de todo entendimiento, este se giro hacia Samael quien al notar que lo veía, se inclino sin mas con obediencia.

–**eh visto y escuchado mucho de ti Samael…antaño te uniste a la legion infernal, te volviste jinete y amenazaste el equilibrio, destruiste la puerta del infierno provocando que las legiones infernales fueran libres una vez mas y casi destruyes este mundo afectando a los demás de toda la creación a costa de millones de vidas inocentes de este mundo que se perdieron ya incluidas la de los dos reyes que acaban de morir**- el jinete no sabia que contestar –**Guerra…ven aquí**- el jinete rojo se acercó con respeto –**creo le debes una explicación a tu hermano…Samael te suplico que escuches-**

**-¿Qué clase de explicación?-** indago Samael.

**-fue…hace 50,000 años-**

"_**Flash Back"**_

_Cuando te quedaste inconsciente quise volver por ti, pero recibí la misma moneda pues me atacaron por la espalda, cuando viste que me di la media vuelta fue por que escuche a un enemigo que hiba atacarme, aun así cumplió su cometido y me nockeo…dure inconsciente durante 5 días, cuando me recupere me dijeron que no pudieron salvarte, te dieron por muerto y yo también, mi corazón se desgarro, me trague lo que me dijeron y no hice por volver a buscarte…pero cuando fue la batalla final que me convertí en jinete, hasta ese entonces no sabia que estabas vivo…hasta que te iban a arrojar y aprisionar, mi corazón se alegro pero se rompió mas al saber que eras un traidor, yo también me llene de rabia por eso no moví un dedo…pero de haber sabido que "el" te corrompió con mentiras no hubiese dejado que te hieran eso…al igual que tu hasta hoy en día me quede con la idea de que tu eras un traidor…y tu que yo te traicione, di por sentado que quien una vez fue mi hermano menor murió para dar vida a un nuevo ser._

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

Samael ahí escucho el corto relato de su hermano, enojado por escuchar eso que pudo haberse dicho antes evitando esta locura, el error en el que estaban ambos hermanos.

**-y cuando contaste tu versión de la historia…aun ahí crei que diciéndote la verdad no la tomarías enserio y no te detendrías por eso evite que Hambre te lo dijera…admito que mi juicio también se nublo…lo siento hermano**- Samael dejo caer su espada cayendo de rodillas.

**-la culpa es de ambos en este caso…afortunadamente el daño causado no fue tan excesivo, aunque el universo por poco y colapsa, tal acontecimiento me despertó de mi sueño…ahora hay que arreglar las cosas-** el ser estiro su mano hacia la gran puerta con un polvo y una luz tierna que la envolvió, para en un segundo repararla.

**-amm…disculpe señor de dos patas**- el sujeto volteo extrañado con una sonrisa cómica por como lo llamaron a ver a Twilight detrás de él jalándole la túnica.

**-Twiligth Sparkle ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué no sabes quien es?…-** Furia quiso detenerla, pero el ser se lo impidió pues la pony se acercó sin miedo a él.

-**no se quien es usted…no quiero ofenderlo pero…se ve que sabe lo de mi amiga Rainbow y de Dark y bueno…¿Qué paso con ellos?-**

**-fallecieron en aquel destello pequeña pony…-** los ponys que lo escucharon solo pudieron llorar por aquel suceso –**pero ellos al igual que muchos aquí se vieron involucrados en algo mas haya de sus capacidades…puedo sentir en los corazones de todos ustedes el amor que tienen por ellos…me ordene a mi mismo nunca hacer esto…pero hoy are una excepción que espero no hacer nunca mas en toda la eternidad…cierren los ojos, todos**- su voz llego hasta los ponys de la ciudad en que cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron vieron una bola de luz frente a aquel ser, cuando esta se disipo lentamente las ponys querían llorar de alegría, miedo e impresión pues ahí delante de sus ojos vieron a Dark y Rainbow tendidos, durmiendo.

**-pero como…-**

**-MIREN**- aun notando en toda dirección, boquiabiertos maravillados, Equestria y todo hasta donde alcanzo la vista, como si nada hubiese pasado, los bosques las montañas –**MIREN, PONY VILLE ESTA EN SU SITIO-** grito Pinkie inflándose su crin otra vez gritando de alegría, esta fue y abrazo a aquel ser con fuerza –**gracias gracias gracias YUJU-** salio corriendo hacia su pueblo, el ser alado solo sonrió pero también el puente de la ciudad se extendió para que los ponys bajaran ahí.

**-como lo hi…olvídelo, muchas gracias señor**- le dijo Twilight aun con miedo y maravillada de aquel ser, confundida de ver ese poder que sin mucho escandalo reparo todo pero se lo imagino al ver que incluso los jinetes se referían a él con mucho respeto, no falto mucho para que las pesadillas y los ponys ahí estuviesen también para el momento en que los dos jóvenes reyes estaban despertando, con suma lentitud como se hubiesen vuelto a nacer hasta que se vieron uno al otro respirando agitadamente, entonces con una amplia sonrisa se dieron un beso y un abrazo de alas, ante tal acontecimiento los ponys brincaron de felicidad.

-**no vuelvas a hacer eso tonta…¿pero como?…crei que…me sentí muerto, sentí como mi cuerpo se volvió pedazos-**

**-yo también**- entonces los dos miraron al ser alado, con aquella mirada pacificadora y su sonrisa reconfortante.

**-Dark Ligthing…tu vida estuvo llena de obstáculos hasta ahora que evitaste por que no te diste por vencido pero mas que nada gracias a la ayuda de tus amigos, y de Rainbow sobre todo ella…su amor por ti supera cualquier cosa que haya visto, y todo tormento que has vivido llego a su fin…por ahora, pues el futuro es algo que ni yo puedo ver-**

**-amm…gracias pero ¿Quién es usted?-**

**-jeje…eh tenido muchos nombres, en un solo mundo me pusieron, Jehova, Zeus, Odin, Ala…Dios, para de contar, la verdad no tengo nombre, muchos prefieren llamarme "Padre de Todo"-**

**-¿ósea que por ser amm bueno un Dios…quiere que hagamos algún culto a usted en agradecimiento?-**

**-jejeje no por favor jajaja no lo hagan…el único mundo que lo pedí ahora creen que no existo jejeje, aun así a ellos les tengo preparada una sorpresa creo que era…el 21 de diciembre de 2012 bueno no importa, no necesitan nada de creencias de ninguna índole religiosa, ustedes son felices así como son, mantienen el bien por que es lo correcto no por esperar algo a cambio eso habla muy bien de ustedes y mejor sigan así…bueno…jinetes, pesadillas es hora de irnos, nuestro lugar no es aqui-**

**-señor ¿Qué pasara conmigo?-** indago Samael confundido.

**-ahora eres un jinete Samael, debes cumplir ese mandato…pero no estas libre de culpa ni castigo, por lo que hiciste lo mejor que se me ocurre es…ya se, que limpies el baño personal de Victoria durante 200 años**- ahí los jinetes gimieron de sorpresa y Muerte se quito la mascara para vomitar.

**-¿Qué?...¿hay algo malo en mi baño?-** pregunto el jinete.

**-por eso le eh dicho que no valla ten seguido a comer esas famosas "tortas ahogadas**"- le contesto Crisis, aun asi su jinete parecía que no entendia.

-**aun con todo lo que paso…con las atrocidades que hice y desate…¿Por qué me perdona? ¿Por qué me da otra oportunidad?...no la merezco-**

**-no esta en ti decir que te mereces o no, pero ahora que sabes la verdad tendrás una forma de enmendarte y rehacer tu vida…pagando tu deuda siendo un protector de aquello que amenazaste-**

-si es jinete aun ¿debo ir con ellos?- volvió a preguntar Dark, puesto que el ahora era un corcel del apocalipsis y no un pony o pesadilla común.

**-no hace falta, ellos 4 y todos los demás pueden hacerse cargo no ara falta tu ayuda ahí Dark, tu encomienda por tu madre y padre fue proteger este reino…que así sea-** ante tal noticia Dark no evito sonreir ampliamente, y Rainbow le dio un abrazo con fuerza acompañado de un beso –**pero…eso no quita que seas un corcel del apocalipsis, cuando tu jinete te necesite deberás asistir…ahora…VAMONOS-** la puerta del infierno comenzó a abrirse una vez mas para que jinetes y pesadillas se fueran.

**-esperen…nunca me contaste todo, ¿Por qué dijiste que eras mi abuelo? Aun tengo muchas preguntas**- le dijo Dark a Ruina que era montado por su jinete.

**-no soy tu abuelo…es por que soy digamos, el patriarca de las pesadillas con la marca de Guerra, tu padre la tiene y tu la tuviste…en cuanto a tus otras dudas, no te esfuerces buscándolas, muchos están destinados a nunca saber la verdad de quienes son en realidad…además eres inmortal, el tiempo pasara como un suspiro para ti y puede que si obtengas las respuestas- **Dark solo agacho la mirada para alzarla con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por Ruina.

**-¿y nosotros?**- Twilight se acero a Furia.

**-aun te amo Twilight Sparkle…pero mi lugar esta en mi mundo, y el tuyo aquí…aun así te prometo, que vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, y estaré presente el día que nazca tu…nuestro hijo, lo que ocurra con nosotros después de la muerte lo desconozco…pero sé que un día-** Furia se transformo una vez mas en su tamaño de pony para ver a la unicornio a la cara –**podremos estar juntos hasta el final-** se dieron un tierno beso de despedida para que este volviese a su forma original para ser montado por su jinete.

-**te esperare cada noche si es necesario-**

Ahí, entre las filas Victoria ya iba retirándose silvando cuando paso delante del Padre de la Creacion que le dijo "ejem" mirándolo fijamente levantando una ceja, este se quito la bota sacudiéndola con la mirada decaída, y de la bota salieron varios ponys, Crisis termino mirando a su jinete con un poco de odio pues por ese acto corrió rápidamente a la entrada de la puerta, Hambre que por ahí paso solo se llevo la mano a la cara por el comportamiento de su hermano de armas.

**-yo no te pediré me perdones pues no me lo meresco…pero devo decir que admiro tu fuerza, sobre todo la de tu reina**- le dijo Samael a Dark.

**-tranquilo…sin rencores…¿pero que pasara con todos los que murieron?-**

**-oh eso…pues lo que mato Samael hasta su llegada contigo lamento decir que seguirán como están, los que murieron durante la carga de los jinetes están revividos, ahora están dormidos en sus camas, cuando despierten creerán que todo fue un sueño, les pido no digan nada de lo que vieron aquí…lo digo enserio-**

**-seguro…no hay problema**- le dijo Dark al ser alado.

**-todo…todo cambio tan rapido…aun no entiendo, no se si quiero regresar al otro mundo, no creo volver a encajar-**

**-todo dependerá de ti Samael…y el como tu y tu hermano vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes de todo esto y mucho antes de la gran guerra-** Samael se puso su espada en la espalda, solo miro a su caballo de reojo un momento para irse sin decir mas –**Dark, El Ojo del Diablo es de origen arcano, mejor no saber de donde salió pero es tuya…si deseas, puedo quitarte esa piedra en tu cuerno para evitar algo como hace rato-**

-**no gracias…fue un regalo de un amigo pensando que la usaría para ayudar, creo podre tener mas cuidado a partir de ahora**- el ser alado le sonrió y entendió la decisión de el caballo, sin mas se giro en un vuelo elegante hacia la puerta a ir donde sus jinetes, mientras las pesadillas también se iban, pasando a un lado de Dark.

**-bien echo hijo mio**- eso fue lo que Dark creyó escuchar cuando una pesadilla paso junto a él, pero al reaccionar no se dio cuenta de quien se lo dijo lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, en el momento en que todos terminaron cruzando la puerta los ahora 5 jinetes con excepción del que no tenia su caballo, estaban a un lado del ser alado, en ese momento Dark soltó un gran rugido para despedirse de ellos a lo lejos comenzando a levantar el sol, las 4 pesadillas lideres le contestaron el rugido mientras la puerta se cerraba desvaneciéndose en el aire como una illusion con el sol otorgando su luz y calor para mostrar una Equestria aunque reconstruida, que no volvería a ser igual nunca mas.

**-todo acabo…por fin**- comento Rainbow Dash **-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**

**-regresar a nuestras vidas supongo**- contesto Dark dándole un gesto de amor a Rainbow.

**-EXACTO...desde aquí puedo ver mis huertos de manzanas restaurados y los veo llenos de manzanas que no se cortaran solas-** el comentario de Apple Jack solo sirvió para causar la risa de los presentes.

-**si ese es el caso…majestad, tiene varios documentos que firmar**- le dijo Blue ahí abriéndose paso entre todos.

**-hay no…bueno, después de eso me daré unas largas laaaargas vacaciones…habrá que buscar un buen lugar para tener al bebe, un lugar tranquilo y bello…¿Qué podría ser?-**

**-¿puedo sugerirles algo?-** dijo Twilight con una sonrisa picara.

**11 meses después:** (tiempo normal de gestación de caballos y ponys normales)

Era un lugar paradisiaco, el mismo lugar dentro de la montaña donde Furia llevo a Twilight, ahí ya se habían establecido unas caballas simples sin muchas infraestructura que molestara el ambiente, convirtiéndose en un centro vacacional muy privilegiado donde muy pocos podían darse el lujo de ir para bañarse en las aguas termales y convivir con la naturaleza que era muy amigable, y en una de esas termas estaban las ponys metidas con toallas frías en la cabeza con bebidas exóticas.

**-este lugar es maravilloso, nunca imagine que existiera ¿Cómo es que supo Twilight que este lugar existía?-** indago Apple Jack sonrojada del agua caliente.

**-no se pero es simplemente…maravilloso, eh leído que estas aguas termales son perfectas para el rejuvenecimiento y enfermedades de la piel- **contesto Rarity a un lado de Phobos.

-**KAWABONGA-** ahí nomas apareció Pinkie con los hijos de Rarity y Fluttershy que se echaron el clavado en el estanque mojando a los demás –**WIIII esto es divertido-** pero la risa se detuvo cuando sonó una trompeta –**WAAAAAA, YA NACIERON, YA NACIERON-**

Todos salieron de golpe hacia una de las cabañas donde estaban unos guardias, uno esperaría que estuviesen con armadura pero no, estaban con vestimenta ligera solo haciendo su trabajo de resguardar ahí, fue cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Dark con terribles ojeras de que no había dormido mucho, dejando entrar a las ponys que vieron en una cama recostada a Rainbow sumamente cansada, quien levanto su ala para mostrar la gran sorpresa, dos hermosos, fuertes y sanos potrillos, una pequeña de color gris claro y crin negra con ojos azules, mas un pequeño tan negro como su padre y sus mismos ojos, ambos pegasos pues si tenían sangre de pesadilla esta no se manifestaría hasta dentro de varios años, los pequeños se despertaron con un bostezo que solo era para provocar diabetes de lo tiernos que eran, viendo primero que nada a sus padres.

-**les presento a Crystal y a Night Angel (angel de la noche o nocturno)-** dijo Rainbow mientras el potro varón le mordía una oreja a su hermanita y esta se sacudía para quitárselo.

**-son…hermosos, no voy a llorar…no voy a…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA**- Pinkie se soltó a llorar a cataratas.

**-ey…¿y Twilight?-** pregunto Apple Jack cuando no tardaron en escuchar como las aves de aquel paraíso se silenciaron a la vez, cuando salieron se trataba de que entre la selva paradisiaca del interior de aquella montaña, venían saliendo los 4 caballos del apocalipsis.

**-APARTENSE TODOS, recibir bebes es mi especialidad-** comento Crisis con entusiasmo.

**-yo tengo hambre, además es hijo de Furia no tuyo Crisis- **contesto Pena el caballo del hambre, ahí los 4 fueron recibidos por Dark.

**-sean bienvenidos**- los 4 saludaron como era debido, y es cuando se escucho el llanto de un bebe en la cabaña del lado, en ese instante Furia fue inmediatamente abriendo la puerta donde los doctores de adentro se apartaron al verlo entrar, Crisis y las ponys se atascaron en la puerta por querer entrar a ver pero no pudieron, ahí Furia se acero a una cama donde Twilight estaba con un bebe envuelto en una manta, un pequeño pony sin cuerno ni de unicornio ni pesadilla, con un gris mas intenso que el de su padre casi plateado con crin blanca como nieve y ojos morados como los de su madre.

**-sabia que vendrías**- dijo Twilight muy agotada, Furia se transformo en su forma de pony para acercarse con una sonrisa que nunca nadie se imagino que tuviese para recostarse al lado de Twilight y ver su hijo.

**-nunca faltaría-** con su hocico, acaricio a su hijo quien sonreía ante la presencia de sus padres.

**-3 BEBES EN UN DIA, 3 ,3 ,3-** grito Pinkie de emoción, se apartó sacando un equipo de DJ y sacando de debajo a Vynil cuando ahí llego Ruina mirándolas fijamente, entonces el mismo con su magia se acercó el micrófono.

**-¿Qué?...no es cierto ¿o si?-** indago Furia con una leve sonrisa, ayudando a Twiligh a levantarse cargando al bebe, también ahí salieron Dark y Rainbow con los suyos, Ruina tosió un poco como para ajustarse la voz.

Canción de Ruina: www. youtube watch?v = 90iJn1pMfHA

La canción tenia una letra quizás muy del sentido de las pesadillas pero era rítmica a lo que los demás se pusieron a bailar al ritmo que les guiara la música, pero ni siquiera molestaba a los pequeños recién nacidos envueltos en mantas, que apenas poniéndolos en el suelo estos se levantaron con fuerza indagando el mundo desconocido.

**-¿Qué ha pasado con Samael y los demás jinetes?-** indago Dark a las pesadillas.

**-Samael fue recibido sin rencor por los angeles, aun asi es apartado y no habla con nadie, ni con Guerra, aunque cumple el encargo de limpiar diario el baño personal del señor Victoria**- le contesto Pena.

**-es obvio el por que, 50,000 años de odio y mentiras…le costara trabajo, espero no les tome el mismo el recuperarse aquí-** contesto Furia junto a Twilight –**oigan…¿Dónde esta Pena?-** en menos de un segundo el caballo del hambre se desapareció de al lado de ellos, y como si semejante infamia no fuera suficiente, estaba en la mesa del bufete con platos llenos.

**-no lo creo…tiene mas apetito que Pinkie y Apple Jack juntas**- comento Rainbow perpleja, mientras sus dos hijos estaban aún aprendiendo a caminar ahí delante de ella y su amado, los dos pequeños lo voltearon a ver.

**-bienvenidos a la vida pequeños…bienvenidos a Equestria**- les sonrió Dark dándoles una caricia a los dos y como dándole la bienvenida a sus hijos y el aviso al mundo soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo revolotear las aves por todo el lugar alegrando a los pequeños, y no falto mucho para que las otras pesadillas le contestaran los mismo.

"_Así…la carga de los jinetes demostró que hay mas allá de lo que hay a simple vista, que hay poderes que sobrepasan el entendimiento, que el amor siempre triunfa por sobre cualquier cosa y los sacrificios de este tipo traen recompensas inesperadas, y que encontraras tu felicidad y el amor que buscabas o necesitabas de quien menos te lo esperabas, de la luz nació la oscuridad, y de esta un punto luminoso las repelió, el viaje aun no termina pues el tiempo es largo a este reino y mundo a un le faltarían vivir mas acontecimientos"._

FIN…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: **espero haya sido de su agrado, el final no fue mi punto fuerte, no pude hacer uno épico pues no era la intención, era uno calmado, GRACIAS por haber estado aquí, pero contestemos algunas dudas.

**¿Esto es todo?:** NO, el fin de semana pondré un capitulo tipo "Pony Ville Musicians" con los personajes de esta historia, y si esperan alguna aventura con los hijos, la tengo planeada para navidad o quizás no.

**¿Habrá mas historias?**: no lo se, esperare a la tercera temporada haber si me salen ideas.

Sin mas, esto a sido todo COMENTEN Y MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
